The Blood Of Innocents
by Artemisdesari
Summary: Three years ago Scott asked her an important question. A look at where, how, when and if time can bring the changes fear of the unknown prevented. Scott/OFC, Virgil/OFC
1. Chapter 1

_This is another one of those stories that I was never sure I would do anything with or about. I'm still not sure if I'll continue it or leave it as a history and the possible ways that being a member of International Rescue can affect the relationships that the boys may have had or still have. Added to which, I love Scott with all my heart. I wanted to look at the more negative aspects of his choice to live his father's dream. After all, not everything about International Rescue is going to be positive for them._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ If they were mine I would have found a way to update the show and aim it at a more adult audience. Evidently, they aren't, but that doesn't mean that I love them any less._

Blood of Innocents.

The church is small, barely large enough to hold eighty people and it is completely full. Scott Tracy stands at the front, wearing his dress uniform, and glances once at his companion. The blonde haired man is also in his dress uniform, brown eyes shining as he watches his bride soar down the aisle towards him. The bride is all in white, and though Scott is aware that the attention of the masses should be on her his is drawn to the woman behind her. The two auburn haired women would be identical to anyone who did not know them, but to Scott and Michael they are as different as night and day. The maid of honour is wearing a violet strapless dress, cut low enough that Scott knows the people behind her can see the tribal wings tattoo between her shoulder blades. Blue eyes sparkle when they meet his, happiness for her twin shining through them and he smiles at her as the happy couple come together. The traditional ceremony follows and he half listens to the words as he thinks about his friend, about meeting the twins, runs through his best man's speech mentally and wonders if Holly will take him up on his offer.

The wedding breakfast is as simple as the ceremony but Scott spends most of it becoming more and more nervous about the two important tasks ahead of him. One is easy, the other not so much. At the moment, however, he's having a hard time trying to work out which one is which. Hollie's speech is simple, a quiet lament about the fact that her mother could not be there and the gentle joy of knowing that her Father had made it to see this joyful joining. There is eloquence to her words, all heartfelt and truthful. Scott sees some tears and knows that his turn is coming.

"I remember the night Michael and I met Amelia and Hollie. It's something of a miracle that I do, that wasn't exactly the point of the evening. I think those two were what the world had in mind when the term 'love at first sight' was coined." His speech is longer than Hollie's interspersed with slightly off colour jokes and stories, but the meaning is clear: he wants them to be happy together and have a long life and many children.

Later, after the happy couple's first dance, he waltzes Holly out of the room and onto a balcony outside the hotel function room. She looks up at him, eyes shining but the emotion he sees in them is bittersweet.

"I wish you didn't have to move to that island," she whispers, reaching up to touch his cheek before caressing his lips softly with her own.

"Come with me," he replies, the words slipping out without thought or pressure and it is surprisingly easy to ask it. "I promise I'll tell you everything once we're there together, just come with me."

"You know I can't," she replies. "Not now, not when the kids at school need me. Maybe in a year or two... Maybe if I sell one of those stories... But not now."

"I know," his response is sad but he does know, has always known, that she would not abandon her career as a teacher for the island. Her job is her driving force, just like his has always been, and she has often told him that she cannot imaging not having her independence. It is something about her that he has always admired.

"Let's go back in, I don't want to talk about this here, I don't want to be the one to start a fight on Amelia's big day."

He overhears her talking to her sister later, knows that she does not realise he is so close and wonders at the wisdom of listening in.

"I told him I wasn't going to the island with him, Ames."

"Why not? Imagine it, a tropical island love nest. Where could be better?" Amelia asks the question, but Scott is aware that she already knows the answer to it. She simply wants Hollie to get the truth out there, wants Hollie to put a voice to the reasons she would not give him.

"Because I wouldn't know what to do with myself, because I'd be alone but for Scott and he'd have his brothers and father that I've only met twice. Because I don't know who I am if I'm not teaching and I don't know what I'd do for money," Hollie's voice is soft and distant, reasons rolling off her tongue like she has muttered them to herself a dozen times or more. "I doubt I could be of any use to Jeff Tracy's company on that island, I'd never want to take money from Scott. I couldn't be that person, relying on my boyfriend for hand outs. It's not who I am."

"I know," there is silence between the women for a long moment. "If it makes you feel any better I'm proud of you. A lot of women would just let him pay for everything. You should tell him, though, all of it, before you settle. I'm sure between you it could be worked out."

"Maybe."

He does not stay to hear anything else but when she weeps in his arms in their hotel room that night he knows that she has made her mind up.

Three years later he is delivering Amelia's baby girl at the bottom of a cliff as the mother slowly bleeds to death. In the car behind them Michael is slumped and staring, unseeing in death. Gordon has to drag him away from the bodies of his dead best friends and all he can do is wonder how he is going to tell Holly about this.

In his arms the baby wails.

_Artemis_


	2. Chapter 2

_So I wrote another chapter, in about half an hour on my phone this morning. I'm using it to take my mind off another fandom for just a moment because that fandom has torn my heart into little bitty pieces. Not that I'm apparently doing much better to myself with this one. What can I say, I love Scott which is why I like to make things difficult for him._

The funeral is small, the twins did not have any siblings and they lost their father only six months ago to increasing age and a long broken heart. Though Michael had several brothers the relationship between them had been strained, not a single member of his family approving of his choice to join the air force. The location, timing and simple fact that Scott even got a call telling him when and where screams louder than words that Hollie organised this. It tells him that even in death Michael's family resent his choice even though it was not what got him killed. Scott almost wants to believe that it was his own failings as a leader that managed that even though his head knows differently.

Hollie, his eyes seeking her out automatically, is dressed all in black, a simple dress, shawl, and half veiled hat. He cannot tell what make-up, if any, she is wearing though he knows it will be quite simple and she as she greets everyone at the church door she cradles Ashwyn in her arms. Scott's heart jumps to his throat when he sees the baby girl there, held by her aunt with such a quiet competence that for just a second he thinks that she is Amelia. It makes his grief at the loss of his friends all that more raw once again.

"Hollie," he cannot say much more than her name, knows that if he starts talking now he will not stop until he has explained everything that he has been doing these past three years. Now is not the time, this is not the place, and though he still loves her and there has been no one else in his life, they have only seen each other a handful of times in the last few years.

It does not stop him from wanting to drag her into his arms and crush her against his chest so that they can share in their grief. He knows that hers must run so much more deeply than his own.

"You came," there are tears in her eyes and her voice, surprise and disbelief and he wonders if he has really been so distant with the people who became his chosen family while he was in the air force. He wonders if he really let them down this badly. The gentle caress of her hand on his cheek brings him back to the present and she leans up to press a kiss to his cheek, something he has not seen her do with the other attendees, in response he runs a tentative hand over the feathery strands on Ashwyn's head and quietly takes his leave of them to find a seat.

It is halfway through the service when he realises that he still wants her on the island with him, that he wants her at his side in the night and he still wants them to have a family together. It is something of a shock to realise that years of little contact have not dimmed his feelings for her, to conclude that if he thought he could he would fall to his knees in front of her and beg her to come with him. With the revelations that would follow, however, and those present at the death of her sister and birth of her niece Scott is certain that any relationship they might have had, still have, would fall. He loves her, but he knows the un reasoning fury of grief.

Still, even at the wake he cannot help but want to be near her, cannot help but seek her out in the house that belonged to her sister and offer silent support as she accepts the sympathies of friends. Michael's family are different, contemptuous of the fact that the funeral's for both man and wife were held at the same time, that they rest in the same grave. There has been no fight for custody of Ashwyn, however, Amelia and Michael both having made it clear in their updated wills that she was to be raised by Hollie should the unthinkable occur.

As an accountant Amelia really had been more organised than any other person Scott has known.

He does not know why he follows Hollie later that night, following her to the nursery that Amelia had designed for her daughter. It is the only quiet room in the house, the only room where the sound of voices in the living room and kitchen seem like little more than a distant rumble. She looks up at him from the rocking chair, one hand rubbing slowly up and down Ashwyn's back as she lulls the baby into sleep.

"Tell me you did everything you could," she whispers after a moment.

"What are you talking about?" His demand is also hushed as he closes the door behind him. This is not going to be a discussion for corridors and casual passers by. The room is lit with the soft orange glow of a side lamp, casting much of it into shadow and he cannot clearly see her face when she speaks again, cannot see the emotion there.

"I'm not stupid, Scott, you went to that island in all that secrecy and barely six months later International Rescue appeared. I asked around a little bit when they called me, I had to know how they knew for certain that Ashwyn was Amelia's. I spoke to the woman you gave her to, with all the information that she could need and more, she described you perfectly that I had to show her a picture. You should have seen her face, and I knew I'd been right. All this time kicking myself for not going with you and suspecting what you were really doing and I'd been right the whole time." She stops speaking to get to her feet and lay Ashwyn in the carry seat on the changing table. Then she steps closer, shadows still dancing over her face as he looks down at her, able to see the anger that flickers in her eyes. "So tell me you did everything that you could."

He should lie, tell her that she is wrong, but he cannot. She knows, has suspected for so long and never uttered a word to him about it and he cannot lie to her now.

"They had to pull me away," he admits. "I wouldn't give up on her and Gordon had to pull me away. I'm sorry, I should have tried harder or gotten there sooner. If I'd known..." He trails off. It is not unusual to have these moments of doubt when they lose someone on a rescue but he cannot go further with this one. In front of him Hollie finally crumbles, sinks into his embrace and sobs as he crushes her to him.

He should be worrying about the security of International Rescue, the logical command part of his brain whispers, but right now all he cares about is the woman in his arms. The woman he still loves.

In the carry seat the baby girl still slumbers. Downstairs the gathered friends and family talk and share false pleasantries. In the nursery Scott Tracy kisses the woman he still loves and wonders if maybe, just maybe, he has a chance at both of his dreams after all.

_Look at that, hope._

_Artemis_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, so I had no intentions of taking this further than I already had. Heck, the second chapter shouldn't even have happened. But people asked me if I would consider writing more and then I had an idea for maybe two more chapters when I was walking the dog at the weekend and possibly even another one after that. So it's turning into a series of one and two shots about this relationship. I'm not yet decided whether or not things between them will actually work out, though. _

They call each other every day and Scott cannot help the happy glow that fills him each time her eyes light up when she sees his face. Sometimes when Scott calls it is a bad time, Ashwyn screaming in the background and Hollie looking more than a little harassed and tired. Other times she calls him while the baby is sleeping or feeding and it sends a pang of loneliness through him to see her cradling her niece so close and so gently. It reminds him that they could have had their own child by now if she had only come to the island with him.

It surprises him how easy the conversation comes, even after three years of little contact and her painful confirmation of his occupation. He finds that he can confide in her in ways that he cannot to his father or brothers. He can tell her about his doubts and fears and knows that it will not affect her perception of him. He knows that it will not lead to concern about his ability as a leader, only concern about his well-being.

The conversation this evening should be about her meetings with the schoolboard and her publisher. The board about her need to take time out with Ashwyn and her publisher about her second book. Scott is not long back from a hard rescue, including a near miss with Alan, and his first thought is of a shower rather than of Hollie. He answers her call without really thinking about it, without considering the dirt still on his face or the streak of blood on his cheek where he had rubbed at an inch after patching Alan up.

"Scott!" There is fear in the way that she exclaims his name, concern in her blue eyes, and all of it is directed at him and him alone. "I heard one of you had been hurt, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he assures her though her skeptical look tells him that she is not completely sure she should believe him. "Alan had a close call and I'm a little bit bruised but we're fine, I promise."

"You look tired," she whispers even as relief floods across her features.

"I doubt I look as tired as you," she looks exhausted and not for the first time he wishes he were there to help her.

"Flatterer," she snorts at him. They talk meaninglessly for a while, Scott tells her a little bit more about the rescue and she tells him how Ashwyn is doing. "The board have given me a year," she replies when he asks, "they aren't happy about it but there isn't a nursery out there that would take Ashwyn at this age and I don't have any family." He nods but has to admit to himself that it is not something that he has ever had a need to think about.

"What about your publisher?" The question seems to take her by surprise.

"They've offered me more money as an advance for another book," she does not sound happy at the idea.

"But that's great," his response is enthusiastic, genuinely thrilled for her and at the same time for their future. If she has a way to generate her own income she is that much more likely to agree the next time he asks her to the island, at least he hopes that is still the case.

"I don't know, I mean with Ashwyn now and how much time I have to spend with her I don't know if I could do it." She sounds almost lost, overwhelmed by everything that has happened to her over the last month. The desire to do something more to help her comes back in a much more powerful wave. "I wish..." She trails off and he leans forward.

"What?" He whispers. "What do you wish?"

"No," she reaches a hand up towards the screen of her vid phone. "No, if I said it you'd find a way to do it and I'm not going to add to your burdens, I do that too much anyway. I should let you sleep." He almost tells her not to be stupid but holds his tongue, he knows her too well and easily recognises how stubborn she still is. "Promise me you'll be careful, if I lost you again I..."

"I know," he mutters, well aware of the implications behind her words. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The call ends and Scott heads to his shower, lost in thought. There has to be something, any one thing, that he can do for her to ease things a little bit. One thing that he does know is that he needs some advice, and maybe a little bit of help. He also knows just the person to ask.

_Artemis_


	4. Chapter 4

_I've just realised that all these chapters are really quite short, then I remembered that I write them all on my phone during my lunch breaks and bus rides so I'm going to try not to feel too awful about only giving you snapshots. Also, kept being assaulted by mental images of Scott in jeans, a leather jacket and riding a motor bike the whole time I was writing this. I keep telling myself no, but I don't think my brain is actually listening._

There is one woman who has raised two generations of Tracy men, undaunted and unbroken by a task which would have left many overwhelmed. Ruth Tracy is a very unique kind of woman and she has often told Scott that if she could handle Jeff as a child, the five youngest Tracys were never going to be a problem. So it is to his Grandma that Scott goes for advice on how best to help Hollie.

Most women, Ruth points out when he tells her about Ashwyn, have friends and family nearby to help them. Most women will have the child's father to help ease some of the burden and nearly all of them will have had months to prepare. While Scott knows that Hollie has many friends who have given what help they can, the fact of the matter is that she is alone most of the time.

"I doubt that poor girl has even been able to take a shower without fretting herself about her niece. It's a terrible burden to put on a person," she turns sharp eyes on her eldest grandson. Scott had presented the situation to her as though eager to help a friend and in the interest of the welfare of his best friend's daughter. Now he thinks that maybe he should have known that he could not fool her. "Of course, if you asked her to come to the island she'd have all the support she'd need." Ruth passes him a pillow case to fold.

"It's probably not the best time for me to ask her that, Grandma," he admits and the older woman nods. Asking her to move in with him so soon after her taking in Ashwyn would only add to her stress and the last thing that he wants to do is upset her any further. "I just want to help her relax a little bit and I don't know how to do that short of bringing her here or leaving International Rescue." He shakes his head. "I wouldn't turn my back on the guys and father and she isn't ready to come here yet."

"A night off?" Ruth suggests, smiling at her grandson. She can see that he has put a lot of thought into this, can see that he obviously cares for this woman. "If you find a sitter you could take her out to dinner."

Scott smiles at that, at the thought of a quiet evening for just the two of them. Under normal circumstances he would not have hesitated in going to Virgil for advice, but this is so far from normal. None of the boys know a thing about taking care of babies, know anything about the kind of strains that it puts on the parents, and therefore asking his brother how to help Hollie relax would be like asking Virgil how to bake a cake.

"Grandma," Scott is halfway to the door before he turns back to her. "Would you take care of Ashwyn for us? I think Hollie would be more comfortable with it being you instead of a complete stranger."

"Of course, dear," Ruth does not stop the wide smile from finally breaking free. It is a rare and impulsive sign of affection that has Scott sweeping his grandmother into a hug. Scot cares deeply for his family, something that is more often shown by his protective nature than physical contact, and Ruth take it as a sign of just how deeply he cares about Hollie.

"Thanks, Grandma," he whispers before leaving the room. The Tracy matriarch watches him leave with a gentle smile. She remembers seeing those same emotions in Jeff's eyes when he met Lucille. Scott has a different set of obstacles to overcome, as far as Ruth knows Hollie does not have a father objecting to his daughter marrying the penniless son of a farmer, but it is good to see that Scott understands that Hollie and Ashwyn now come together. It is good to know that at least one of her grandsons may find that happiness that all of them deserve, now if only there was a way to give Alan such a kick start.

Ruth remembers Hollie, from before International Rescue, she remembers how Scott used to talk about her when he called her. There was a time when the Tracy matriarch had honestly believed that Scott would have married her and it came as something of a shock to hear that the young woman had not wanted to move to the island when her grandson had asked. With Scott now in his early thirties, and Hollie not far behind, Ruth had begun to wonder if her eldest grandson would ever have the chance to find another person who had made him smile in the same way that Hollie had. While worried about how this relationship could turn out, worried that Scott could once again be hurt should Hollie refuse to move to the island at all, she finds herself so much more hopeful that her grandsons might well have that happiness that their father once knew.

She has every intention of ensuring it.

_Artemis_


	5. Chapter 5

_Lookie, two chapters in two days, check me out! Anyway, this one threatened to run away with me so I've split it into two, the next one will be up in a few days. I'm trying to minimise the amount of angst that I put into this one, I need hope as much as Scott does right about now. _

Getting Hollie to agree to an night out with him proves to be harder than Scott had thought it would during his conversation with his grandma. While her reluctance has nothing to do with her desire to see him, and desire him she does, he knows that she is almost fearful of the idea of leaving her vulnerable niece with a near stranger. Once he has assured her, however, that his grandmother is more than happy to help them out she relaxes a little bit more. Hollie has never actually met the Tracy matriarch but Scott has told her many stories and if the woman can handle five young boys and their grieving father she can handle a six week old baby for the night.

Once Scott has her agreement he goes to town a little bit on the arrangements. He books a table for the two of them at the nicest restaurant in town then turns his attention to the local theatre, one that he remembers always having fantastic productions, and has to smile at what he finds. The Mikado is showing, Hollie's favourite opera, and he knows that neither of them can pass up the chance to see it. Talking his father into allowing him the time off is somewhat harder.

"Are you sure about this, son?" Jeff asks when Scott makes his request for a couple of days of leave. His father knows that Hollie did not want to come to the island with him three years ago, even if he does not know all the reasons why, and Scott can understand that Jeff only wants to protect him. If this is a mistake, however, and he really does not believe that it is, it is Scott's to make. The eldest Tracy brother has to be given that because if this is not a mistake it could be the greatest thing to ever have happened to him.

"Positive, Father," if he does have any doubts there is no sign of it in his voice and he meets his father's gaze head on. Besides, his certainty stems from the fact that Hollie now knows why they are all on the island like this and she has accepted it. Telling his father that she had figured it all out was the sort of conversation that Scott never wants a repeat of.

After a moment of thought Jeff nods his permission. If he is surprised by the fact that his mother will be taking care of Ashwyn for the night the Tracy patriarch does not say anything about it.

Waiting the week until he flies over to her is torture for Scott, even with the daily phone calls and a rescue in between. Simply knowing that he is so close to being able to take her in his arms makes time seem to stand still and by the time it is time for him to leave the island he is near frantic with his desire to be near her.

All his family sees is a slightly more short-tempered version of the man they all know so well.

When they finally reach Hollie's small house Scott has changed from comfortable jeans and sweater into a pair of black slacks, a dark blue button down shirt and his jacket is left on the back seat of the car he has hired for the night. He knocks with a confidence that he does not feel, something he is certain his grandmother has noticed, and waits for the woman he loves to open the door.

When she does it takes his breath away.

Her auburn hair has been loosely drawn back off her face, left to hang in natural waves, nor has she put on much make-up, settling for a little eye-liner and a minuscule amount of pale lip gloss. The dress she wears is form fitting, olive green silk that flows in a light skirt from her waist to just above her knees. It takes an elbow to the ribs from Ruth to remind him of his manners.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs Tracy," Hollie smiles, eyes a little shy, and Scott knows that she would reach out to take his grandmother's offered hand were she not holding a squirming Ashwyn in her arms.

"Likewise," Ruth replies, "I've heard a great deal about you." Hollie laughs as they follow her into the house.

The living room is littered with everything a woman with a baby might need. An empty bottle lies beside a camera on the coffee table and spare nappies stick out of a changing bag slung over the back of an armchair. A bouncer sits in front of the small sofa but rather than place Ashwyn in it her aunt turns her eyes on Scott.

"Would you like to hold her?" She asks and something in him leaps.

"I thought you'd never ask," he replies, taking the baby girl and marvelling at how tiny she really is. He watches, half listening, as Hollie tells his grandma where to find everything from bottles to more spare nappies. His concentration, he finds, is more focussed on the tiny life in his arms, on the way that little fingers curl into his shirt as she settles against him.

Holding a child like this is strange, he was barely nine when Alan was born after all, but it is something he genuinely believes he could get used to. A flash brings him back to the present and he looks up from Ashwyn to see a Hollie holding a camera and his grandmother with her hand pressed to her lips.

"For just a moment he looked so like his father," she comments to Hollie and the younger woman smiles at her before setting the camera back on the living room table.

"My number is by the phone if you need it," she tells Ruth as she takes Ashwyn from Scott and presses a kiss to the top of her head. The Tracy matriarch nods and takes the baby easily.

"You two go and have fun," she replies, smiling down at Ashwyn. Hollie looks like she is about to add something else and Ruth cuts her off before she can start. "Don't you worry about us one bit, Ashwyn and I have a lot to talk about."

The words seem to set the younger woman at ease, though she still seems concerned, and she follows Scott from the house with little more than an expression of heartfelt thanks. It is something that the eldest Tracy brother echos before he closes the door behind them.

_Artemis_


	6. Chapter 6

_And here's the other part of date night. I have the most horrendous case of the flu right now, so I apologise in advance for missed spelling and weird senseless moments, it's the virus talking and I'll fix it as soon as I'm properly coherent again._

The restaurant is dimly lit, mood lighting evidently something that they feel the need for, and even this early in the evening it is full. Most people sit in pairs, talking quietly over their meals, and though there are a few groups of three, four, and five there is no sign of any children.

Scott and Hollie are lead to a table in a secluded corner by a quiet woman with blonde hair and a forced smile. It takes a while for Hollie to settle after they order, her hand straying to her handbag without thought and Scott knows it is because she is worried about Ashwyn. The conversation is light, easy, but it quickly becomes clear that both are steering away from the more sensitive subjects that need to be discussed.

They are halfway through their main meals before Scott finally decides to ask the necessary question.

"If I were to ask you to move to the island with me one day, would you do it?" There is a feigned nonchalance to the question and he can see from the way that she looks at him that she knows it.

"There's nothing I'd like to do more," she says softly, "but I've got to think about Ashwyn now as well and now just isn't the time. In six months, or a year even, I'd definitely be willing to consider it. Now just isn't right, it's too soon."

"I know," he replies and he really did know it, "it's just that I hate the thought of you having to do this alone. I want to help you, Hollie, I want to be there for both of you."

"I've already told you I don't want to add to your workload," she whispers and he realises that she is missing his point entirely.

"But you wouldn't," he insists, leaning forward to capture her hand. "This last couple of months have made me realise how much I want this, they've made me realise how much better it is to have you to share it all with." Honesty, he has concluded, is really the best way to handle this. "You and Ashwyn being on the island with me would only make it better. I want those burdens, Hollie, because I want you."

He falls silent, embarrassed by the sheer honesty of his confession. She is staring at him, lips parted and eyes luminous with tears. He wants to kiss her, to pull her to him and reassure her that he meant every word, but their dessert arrives and breaks the moment. It causes them to move back and break contact and just like that the brief period of perfect honesty is shattered.

When they leave the restaurant he knows that Hollie is expecting him to take her home so when he goes in the opposite direction her eyes seem to burn into his skin.

"Where are we going?" Her voice is soft but he hears the worry in her voice as her thoughts turn back to Ashwyn.

"You'll see," he smiles at her. "Why don't you give grandma a call and see how she and Ashwyn are getting on?" He says it to set her mind at ease, sees by the way that she flashes a grateful smile at him that it has. Scott understands her concern, knows that he would probably be the same in her place, and it makes him so very thankful for his family. He does not think he would manage so well in her place.

He half listens to her talk to his grandmother, notes the way that her fingers stop playing with the clasp of her bag, most of his attention is on parking the car at the theatre and when he looks over at her he can see from the way that Hollie is smiling that she has worked out why they are here.

"I will enjoy it, Mrs Tracy," she says softly, "thank you so much for this. I'll see you when we get back."

"So everything's alright?" He asks once she has hung up, suddenly concerned himself when only moments ago he had total confidence in his grandmother's ability.

"Everything's perfect," she responds and it feels like a weight has been lifted from him.

The Mikado is every bit as enjoyable as Scott remembers it being, and while it certainly is not his favourite opera Hollie's obvious delight in it makes it that much better. She snuggles close to him during the interval and her contentment rolls over him in waves that make his heart ache for what he does not have. It makes that need for her to be on the island with him that much more immediate and it is something that he dwells on a little during the second half. He wonders if there might be a way to get her to agree to move over sooner and knows that if he pushes her she will recoil. He has made that mistake before and he does not intend of doing it again.

He kisses her goodnight before they get out of the car, knows that as soon as they get into the house real life will take over again and Hollie's world will once again be the dedication of her time to her niece. Hollie goes back to Ashwyn and Scott will again be the field commander of International Rescue. It will become conversations over vid-phone and days together when Scott can convince his father to give him the time off and it is not enough, can never be enough.

From the look in her eyes when they part he knows that she feels the same way.

_Artemis_


	7. Chapter 7

_This one's shorter, quite a bit shorter in fact, I wanted to set up a later scene between Scott and Virgil and this seemed like the best way to do it. While the fever is gone (thank all higher deities and their offspring) the cough lingers. It's irksome, but necessary. What I wouldn't give for a Scott to nurse me all better._

Over the coming weeks Scott and Hollie settle into a routine of sorts, still calling one another every day and Scott coming to see her every chance he can get. It does not escape the attention of his family that he is really serious about this woman, nor does it escape their notice that she appears to be no less so.

An accidental conversation with Virgil seems to tip things slightly, however.

Scott has been delayed on a supply run to the mainland, something that Virgil took great amusement in at the time knowing why his brother would find it so much more frustrating than normal. So it is that the pianist gets to answer the call from Hollie and it is an opportunity that he is loathe to pass up. The auburn haired woman does not look any older than he remembers, if vaguely, and he has to smile at the way she has the baby in her arms.

"Is that her?" Virgil asks abruptly after he has explained where Scott is. Hollie adjusts her grip on Ashwyn and nods, her eyes wary. "Scott talks about her a lot. I always thought he'd make a good dad, just didn't think he'd get the chance."

"He'll be an amazing father," she agrees, her eyes wistful. "Will you tell him I called?"

"Of course I will," Virgil smiles and sees her relax. "One day we'll have to talk properly," he informs her. Virgil only met Hollie a couple of times but the two of them had gotten along well. "When am I going to have you here so I can dazzle you?" She laughs and he knows that she is remembering the same conversation he is, the one where she challenged him to impress her with his ability to play the last time they met.

"Soon," she smiles. "As long as I'd be welcome."

"We could all use another pretty face to look at," Virgil winks and feels a pressure on the back of his chair as one of his brothers leans there to find out who he is talking to.

"Yeah, and maybe Scott would stop being such a hard ass if he was getting laid more regularly," Gordon comments. Hollie giggles, but there is a clear blush on her cheeks and Virgil reaches behind him with the ease of long practice and suffering to cuff his brother about the head.

"Seriously," Virgil assures her over Gordon's mutters, "Scott's going to kill me for saying this, you mean the world to him. Which means that you're important to us. Don't keep him waiting too long." He smirks. "Besides, we need Ashwyn here so that Gordon has someone of his own mental age to spend time with." He ducks the inevitable physical response, knowing that Gordon will not let it lie, and says goodbye before pelting for the relative safety of his room. Revenge, he knows, will not be far behind.

_Artemis_


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm sorry this took so long, Scott and Virgil refused to cooperate so I decided to give myself a little bit more time to beat them into submission... I mean bribe them with pie and coffee. Definitely bribe them with coffee and pie. Anyway, lets take a look at how Hollie's coping._

Hollie likes this particular coffee shop, she likes the coffee and the comfy chairs. She likes the cakes and the music. This is a place that she can bring Ashwyn and not feel like the world is staring at her. This is the place that she brings Scott on the rare afternoons that he has been able to spend with her and it makes her heart ache for the fact that he is not there.

"You've spaced out on me again," Cassandra says, waving a hand in front of Hollie's face and smiling when the young woman seems to come back to herself. She covers her lapse in attention by checking on the baby, ensuring that Ashwyn is covered and sleeping peacefully. She apologies, taking a sip from her latte and almost splutters it out when her friend speaks again. "Thinking about Scott? You get that silly look on your face when you do."

"Am I really that transparent?" She asks, something like shame rippling through her at the thought. As much as she does not mind the idea of Scott knowing how she feels about him she is not sure she wants the entire world to know it. Hollie has been exposed to the way that people think and gossip in the past. She has been exposed to the hard words and the vicious gossip of people who see a nobody and the son of one of the wealthiest men in the world. Even her own friends have muttered the implications when they thought her distracted. They are words that still hurt her and still scare her.

"Only to the people with eyes," Cassandra points out. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, it's about time." Hollie laughs softly, shaking her head at the memories of nights curled up on her couch with Cassandra and Amelia eating ice cream. The memories of regretting her decision, being too proud to try to call him, and giving up hope of ever seeing Scott again. "Just promise me that I get to be the maid of honour," Cassandra continues. "The maid of honour always manages to get with the best man and I hear Scott's brothers are pretty easy on the eyes."

"They aren't bad," Hollie admits and her friend makes a surprised noise. "I'm in love, not blind." She points out. "Besides, you're jumping ahead a little bit aren't you?"

"He's asked you to go to that island paradise of his, hasn't he?" Cassandra queries and Hollie nods. "Then I'm not jumping anything. If you're not on that island and engaged by the end of next year I'll marry Clarence in the corner over there." The blonde points at the elderly man across the room, his eyes are bleary behind his thick glasses and his thin hair has been haphazardly combed to try and cover up the fact that he is almost entirely bald. He is well known in this coffee shop, though mostly during the fall when he attracts the attention of gathered customers with his collections of giant vegetables. It is a cruel jibe at a lonely old man, but Hollie smiles at it all the same.

"I think he'd like that," she replies and is about to speak again when her attention is caught by the radio.

-_...from Cornwall where a rescue operation has turned into a hostage situation. The field commander of International Rescue is apparently being held at gun point by a local man. So far all we know about him is that he is the son of one of the trapped miners.-_

Hollie knows that her worry must be clear to all around her, tries desperately to hide it by fussing over Ashwyn and taking a deep breath to try and calm her suddenly racing heart. She also knows that she is not going to fool Cassandra, her friend has known her for too long and knows her too well to miss the sudden change in demeanour, but no one else in the store seems to have noticed and she takes Ashwyn into her arms so that she does not start to fiddle while she waits to hear the outcome.

"Hey, Sheila, turn it up," Cassandra calls to the woman behind the counter who does exactly that so that all gathered can hear. The world is still enthralled by the idea of International Rescue, still completely fascinated by the organisation who would risk their lives for seemingly no recognition or reward at all. The look she shoots at Hollie, however, says quite clearly that Hollie owes her in the future and that an explanation will only be the half of it.

They listen in silence, Hollie trying not to betray her concern too clearly, as it becomes more obvious that this is one of those times when International Rescue cannot save everyone. Evidently this is one man who is not going to take no for an answer, the reporter repeats that the mine has become unstable, too unstable for even the advanced equipment of International Rescue and Hollie feels her heart break for Scott. She knows that he hates the idea of leaving anyone behind, she knows that he hates to let those who rely on them down, but her only thought is that she wants him out of this safely. Her only thought is that she should not be hearing about this in a coffee shop with one of her closest friends watching her like a hawk. She should be on the island with Scott's family where she does not have to worry about hiding her fear for him. It tells her louder than words that she should stop hiding behind her nervousness and fear of the unknown and join him on Tracy Island. She promises herself that she will call him as soon as she gets back to tell him she is ready to go with him if he still wants her there.

The sound of the gunshot is startlingly loud over the radio, drawing collective gasps from the gathered and silent customers, and there is a moment of terror and screaming before the report is cut off and silence falls.

_Ooops, cliffie!_

_Artemis_


	9. Chapter 9

_Scott and Virgil still wouldn't do as they were told, but I got there with them in the end. Last time was a massive cliffhanger and I'm so sorry for how long this has taken me. Next update won't be for about 10 days now because I'm away at a Supernatural convention. Then I start Nano. Which will be interesting with two fics active and one on standby. Anyway. Enough babbling, lets see what happened to Scott._

**Four hours earlier**:

"You spoke to Hollie," Scott's voice is soft as he walks up behind Virgil and the words are not a question.

"Yeah," Virgil's tone is no less soft, his hand dangling over the balcony and his weight rested on his forearm as he half turns to look at his brother. Scott looks worried, a far cry from the expression he usually has after speaking to the woman. "What's up?" It only takes a long look at his brother's almost hopeless expression before Virgil realises what he not saying, what he does not seem able to ask. "She's putting Ashwyn first," he mutters after a moment. "She'd already be here otherwise."

"I know that, Virg," is the muttered response. "Sometimes I wonder if it wouldn't be easier if I gave all this up."

Virgil stares at his older brother, like he is not quite certain that he has heard Scott correctly. The last sentiment he would ever have expected to hear from his brother is the sort that involves giving up International Rescue and Scott knows that better than anyone. What they are doing on this island is too important, they are relied on so much, and Scott could never give it up even though the thought has crossed his mind.

"I suppose we were all bound to think it at some point or another," Virgil concedes after a moment of quiet thought. "I'm surprised you're the first one, though."

"So am I," the older brother admits and they both lapse into silence. Eventually Virgil draws breath to speak again but whatever words he would have offered his brother are lost as the alarm signalling an emergency call rings out through the house and shatters the paradise peace. They share a glance and respond, conversation put to one side in favour of a mine collapse in Cornwall.

Four hours later Scott has a gun pointed at his head.

"It's too dangerous," Scott reiterates to the middle-aged man. He understands why the stranger is upset, knows that if positions were reversed he would want heaven and earth moved to find his child too, but Scott is not willing to add the lives of his brothers to the death toll. The mine is too unstable, already almost completely flooded, the Mole nearly taken out by the collapse of a wall between dry and flooded tunnels. Realistically he knows that anyone who might have been alive down there when they arrive is dead now.

Still he tries to talk the distraught father down, still he tries to calm the situation and not betray the fact that Virgil is stalking up from the rear, unseen and unnoticed. In his mind he finds himself praying for the first time in years. He prays for his brother, for the trapped miners, for his father. He prays that he will get to see Hollie at least one more time.

He is still praying when the gun fires.

For a moment everything is bright and noise. He is half aware of the pained sound he makes as the bullet rips through his arm, of the sharp throb of agony that chases the sound and momentary pain. It is only an instant, the moment between heartbeats, barely more than a second of hesitation before he is helping his brother restrain the man who shot him heedless of his own injury. He can only be thankful that Virgil's tackle altered the man's aim enough for the wound to be relatively minor.

~_Scott?~_ John's voice drifts to him from mobile control. To the outside world Scott know his brother still sounds calm and collected, but he knows the younger man too well to miss the edge of panic in his voice.

"Restrain him and hand him over to the authorities," Scott orders Virgil with a silent nod of thanks, he'll say the words when they have time later, then turns his attention to Thunderbird Five and Base. "It's just a flesh wound," he assures them, clutching a hand over his arm as he tries to staunch the blood flow. Alan and Gordon, he is pleased to note, have managed to achieve a total media blackout for the time being but he will have to wait for first aid until they have gotten complete control or Virgil returns.

~_Are you sure?~_ Jeff demands, obviously well aware of how his sons will down-play their injuries in the interest of getting the job done.

"I am," Virgil interjects, taking Scott by surprise. "But he's going to have to let Alan fly One back." He shoots an imploring look at his brother which is promptly and completely ignored. Just like his brother's Scott hates the idea of anyone other than him at the helm of his plane.

~_Alright,~_ his father replies after a moment. ~_Do all you can there, boys, I know it isn't much, then come on home.~_

"FAB," Scott's response is as professional as always but he grits his teeth against the urge to curse as his brother applies a field bandage to his arm.

"We should take you to a hospital, really," Virgil mutters but there is little real force behind it. They both know that Scott will refuse to go as much as they both know that this is well within the scope of their facility on the island.

"I'll have Brains look at it when we get back," Scott promises then winces when Virgil ties the knot a little more viciously than needed. A quick moment of consideration tells him why, though, this near miss has worried them all and none of them react well to being helpless so he lets it slide. "I'll coordinate from here, go and see if there's anything else we can do."

"I want to get you back to base to get that arm checked out asap, Scott," his brother objects.

"It'll wait, I don't want people to think we abandon rescues just because one of our own is injured." Virgil looks like he is going to object again but seems to think the better of it and strides off. The blue eyed man knows that he has not done himself any favours but he also knows how precarious the situation here could become.

Mines are never easy, and with these ones blasted into granite well below the water table there was always the possibility that something could go wrong. Sheer bad luck caused them to find the underground river and Scott supposes it is a wonder any of the men survived at all.

Five hours later Scott is back on the island in his room after having been poked and prodded at by Brains for the better part of two hours. The pain medication has left him feeling slightly drowsy but it does not stop him from thinking of the one thing that he has to do.

It does not stop him from calling Hollie.

_Artemis_


	10. Chapter 10

_Written on the train back from the Asylum. I get to say that twice a year and it never gets old. Totally different fandom, of course, but it's been a highlight of my year so it has to be said that I love it. Didn't manage to kill my Thunderbirds brain, though, which is a massive surprise. Let's see if Nano succeeds where Asylum has failed._

Scott is halfway through dialling Hollie's number when another thought filters through his mind. She has to know what has happened, it must be all over the news by now and clips of the radio broadcast will have been used, so she will be worried. He has to wonder who he is to put her through this, all this worry and fear, the concern that he might be hurt or killed while on a rescue. Hollie has already lost everything, her mother and father, her twin sister and brother-in-law, how can he possibly ask her to take the risk of losing him too. He has to ask himself if she would have been happier, better off, if he had never waltzed back into her life and back into her heart.

Nevertheless, there is no way that he can leave her waiting, no way that he can let her fret and worry and grieve when he has had such a lucky escape. The doubts and questions can come when he has reassured her.

As it happens, Hollie answers almost as soon as he has finished dialling and he knows that she has been waiting for this call. It makes him wonder how soon his family would have contacted her if the worst _had_ come to pass.

"Scott!" His name is little more than a relieved whisper when she says it. It is obvious that she has been crying, her eyes red and her cheeks streaked with make-up.

"I'm alright," he is quick to reassure her, "he only grazed me." He sees her shift on the screen, watches as her eyes track across his face as though she is trying to tell whether or not he is lying to her. He supposes that he would do the same in her place.

"You're sure?" She demands softly, moving so that he can see her bedroom in the background and that immediately rings alarm bells in his mind. Hollie never uses the vid-phone in that room even though she had it installed there when she bought the house five years ago. She told him once that the idea that a person could see into her haven when talking to her made her uncomfortable.

"Positive." It is strange to have this conversation again, to once again have to convince someone that he is fine because they cannot see the real truth of the matter for themselves. He knows that he must look pale and tired, he knows that his voice sounds as worn out as he feels, but he also knows that he could not have rested without telling her he is alright first. She is silent for a long moment but he can see that she is trying to say something, trying to find a way to put her thoughts into words and it is rare to see her struggle like that.

"Does that offer still stand?" She asks suddenly and he stares, confused by the abrupt change of direction. "The one about me coming to the island," she elaborates, "does it still stand?"

"You know it does," he responds after a long moment where all of his concerns come rushing back at once. All of his fears about what might happen between them, all of his concerns about the uncertain future and the possibility that even after everything death could rip them apart again. It is the thought that Hollie might once again lose everything and everyone she loves that makes him hesitate before he answers.

"How soon can you come and get me?" The question is another one that catches him off guard.

"I won't be able to fly for a few days, not until I'm off the painkillers," he does not miss the disappointment on her face, mixed with a concern that he had hoped he had put to rest. "Are you sure about this, Hollie?" He has to ask it, has to know that she is aware of what she is getting herself into before she comes. Scott does not want to run the risk that she might get to the island and come to the conclusion that this is not the life she wants. He does not want her to get here and regret leaving her home and her friends.

"I can't do it anymore," she confesses softly, "I can't sit here or in coffee shops with friends and listen to the news that you've been called out. I can't sit there and hear about the danger you put yourself in for them and know that I'll have to wait until you get home to know if you're alright or not."

"It won't be any easier if you're here," the words are serious and not meant as a discouragement but as a reminder about the reality of the island. A reminder that this is a base of operations as well as a home. "You'll still have to watch me leave, you'll still have to wait for me."

"I know, but it won't be the same," she shakes her head, teeth worrying at her lower lip for a moment. "It won't be waiting for hours with only what reporters feel like telling us. It won't be hearing that you've been hurt and then having to sit here alone and frightened that I've lost you. I'm alone here, I can't tell my friends what's happening and I'm tired of hiding how much I worry about you when you're out there because I can't risk them finding out." Her voice starts rising towards the end, days and weeks and months of frustration all being aired at once. "I want to be _with_ you, Scott, _there_, not here waiting for the odd day you can get when you can get it. Please don't try to talk me out of this, not now."

Which is when he realises that she really means all of this, she wants him to come and get her. From her expression he knows that waiting until Brains declares him fit to fly the family jet is going to be too long, for both of them. Now that she wants to come to the island, now that she so desperately wants to be there, he does not think that he wants to wait either.

"I'll talk to Virgil," he promises, of all of his brothers Virgil is the one that he would trust the most with taking him to go and get Hollie. Virgil is the one who knows when to tease and when to be serious, and he is the one that she knows best of all his family. "As soon as we've both got some sleep," he amends when he looks at the time. Much as he wants to leave straight away, much as he cannot wait to take her in his arms and know that he will not have to give her up this time, he also knows that Virgil needs rest as badly as he does. His brother will help them, but not until he has managed to get at least eight hours sleep, and Scott still has to give his father the good news.

That is going to be an interesting conversation.


	11. Chapter 11

_Given that it's day two and I've already written 5,000 words I've taken time out of NaNo to bring you this. Enjoy._

Everyone is a little slower than usual to get started the next morning, the emotional exhaustion from the day before taking its toll on all of the Tracy family. The only one who is up and about before he should be is Scott and it takes a great deal of restraint for him not to start banging on Virgil's door and asking his brother for help. All he wants to do now is go and fetch Hollie, all he wants is to bring the woman he loves and her niece to the island and he knows that it is not as simple as he made it sound on the vid-phone the night before. He has to talk to his father first, though approaching Jeff Tracy with such a request before his first cup of coffee is a dangerous thing, so it takes him by surprise when the older man seeks him out as Scott is sat looking over the strangely empty swimming pool.

"You're up early, son," Jeff comments as he sits next to him, the smell of coffee is strong and Scott can see one of the larger mugs clutched tightly in his father's hand. If there is one thing the Tracys all share above all else it is a love of good coffee.

"I couldn't sleep," Scott admits, "too much on my mind."

"You don't have to worry about International Rescue," Scott smiles a little at that, even as something in him lurches in frustration, "we've made it work in the past, we know what we're doing."

"It's not that," he mutters. "Well, it is a little bit, but it's not really." He catches the puzzlement on his father's face. "It's Hollie. We were talking last night and…"

"She wants to come to the island," Jeff finishes before Scott can and there is understanding in his voice. "She knows what she'll be getting involved with? It won't be easy for her."

"Believe me, she knows," the reply is wry as he remembers her response to the same question. "I don't think I'd really thought about how hard this is for her, Father, and having Ashwyn to take care of on her own too."

"She'd be bringing the baby?" Jeff actually sounds surprised and Scott frowns. His family are all aware of Hollie's situation, are all aware that Ashwyn is the daughter of a man Scott thought of as another brother. Ashwyn is as much a niece to him as she is to Hollie and he cannot imagine the woman coming here without her anymore.

"Of course, she wouldn't leave her behind," Scott sighs, "and Mike's family don't want anything to do with her. Hollie hasn't heard a word from them since Mike and Amelia died, they haven't even offered to help."

"She's struggling for money?" There is genuine concern in his father's voice.

"No, financially she's more secure now than she was the first time I asked her to come here," he sees the confusion on Jeff's face and laughs. "She just got a thirty thousand dollar book advance. Money isn't the issue, you know how hard it is to raise a kid on your own. At least you had Grandma."

He does not look at his father as he says all this. Deep emotional conversations are not really something that the Tracy family does well, for all that they are involved in a very dangerous line of work, and it is hard enough for him to explain this much knowing that he will have to talk about one of the most painful periods of their lives. Losing his mother is something that Scott knows he will never truly get over, just like he knows that Hollie will never really forget the pain of losing her twin and her parents, but it is just one more thing that he has in common with the woman and he wants to help her now. Just because he has his own problems with International Rescue does not mean that he cannot see how much it is taking out of Hollie to be the one to raise Ashwyn with no help at all.

"I'll speak to Kyrano and Mother about getting a room set up for her," Jeff tells him and Scott clamps down on the urge to tell him that Hollie will not need a separate room because she will be sleeping in with him. If his father wants to believe that he will not be sharing a bed, and other things, with Hollie that is Jeff Tracy's business, it does make him smile, though. "I suppose you'll want to go and get her as soon as possible?" Scott nods, not sure that he could get the words out around the weight of the relief at his father's understanding that currently fills him. "Speak to Virgil, as soon as you two are ready bring her home."

Jeff gets to his feet, smiling at his son before turning to walk away.

"Father," Scott stops him before he can go inside. "Thank you." Jeff simply smiles and continues on his way.

Virgil is still blearily wandering towards the kitchen and the ever present call for caffeine when Scott finds him. His brother, though able to become alert and professional in a heartbeat when woken for a rescue in the middle of the night, is one of those people who maintains that at least one cup of coffee is absolutely required before his brain will actually kick start. Sometimes Scott thinks that Gordon probably has the most healthy wake up method of the five of them, the red head swims for at least half an hour before heeding the call of his stomach and eating breakfast.

"You got a minute, Virg?" Scott asks, then watches as his brother shuffles past him and into the kitchen.

"Can't talk," he slurs, then points at the machine in an exaggerated fashion, "coffee." Scott rolls his eyes.

"Well can you at least listen?" He asks, keeping his temper in check. The last thing he needs is to upset is one chance and getting Hollie back on the island today.

"I can do that," Virgil leans against the counter, all but inhaling his first cup of the hot liquid before pouring himself another. If any member of the family could challenge his father in the coffee addiction stakes Virgil would be the one.

"How do you feel about helping me bring Hollie here today?" He watches his brother mull it over.

"Sure," the answer is non-committal, Virgil's nose still half in his mug before his head pops up and he stares at his brother. "Wait, she's actually agreed to come?" Scott grins at him. "And Father's okay with it?" He nods again. "When did this happen?"

"Last night," Scott shrugs, knowing that his more blasé attitude must be driving his brother mad. "I told Father this morning."

"How did he take it?" Virgil is more alert now and is obvious concern warms something in his brother. It is good to know that no matter what Virgil will have his back.

"Fine, strangely calm actually," he pulls a face. The conversation with their father was far easier than Scott had expected it to be and he supposes that is because Hollie not only already knows who they are and what they do, she had worked it all out for herself and still kept quiet about it. He knows it counts as a point her favour that she had not approached them before her sister's funeral and even then it had only been for reassurance.

"I guess this means that you have to put up with my flying," Virgil teases. His brothers all know that is Scott is in a plane then he is the one who is going to want to fly it. It was bad enough getting him back to base on Thunderbird Two while Alan sped away in One, sitting in the Tracy family jet and allowing Virgil to pilot again is not going to be easy. He pulls a face. "When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as I've spoken to Grandma and Hollie. It's probably best that I tell Grandma she's coming myself, she'd kill me if she heard it from Father first."

"Time for me to grab a shower and some breakfast in any case," Virgil stretches and pushes away from the counter. "Meet you in the hanger in an hour."

_Artemis_


	12. Chapter 12

_I always get super inspired for one fic or another during Nano, it appears that it's Scott and Hollie's turn still. Which I suppose is a good thing for all of you. And I'm still ahead, probably be on 10,000 words by the end of today so why not add to this at the same time?_

Scott finds his grandmother not long after he and Virgil have parted ways. Unlike the rest of his family Ruth has settled in a small drawing room that overlooks the sea rather than the pool. This room was originally built as a guest bedroom, both a necessity and a good cover, but his grandmother had confessed that she liked the view and the moments of solitude it offered her and so Jeff had happily converted it's use. This is the best place to find her when most of the household is either still asleep or tending to their own tasks. In a place where the family live in each-others pockets Scott is not surprised that his grandmother would want a quiet place for herself, she lived alone for a long time before she came to the island after all.

"Morning, Grandma," he leans down to press a quick kiss to her cheek, something he only does when they are alone.

"Scott," she smiles at him, taking a sip from her cup of tea and studying his face. "So when is Hollie coming here?" She asks and he never fails to be amazed at the way that his grandmother is able to read him.

"Virgil and I are leaving to pick her up in about an hour," he replies, not bothering to keep the surprise from his voice. "Father's going to ask you to set up a room for her." To his bafflement Ruth laughs.

"Which she won't be using, of course," she responds. "I remember your father when your mother moved in with him," she shakes her head. "No, Hollie won't be using that room. I'll set up the one across the hall from yours for Ashwyn, though, I'm sure she'll be bringing baby monitors with her and I doubt you'll want the baby in the room with you both over-night."

"I'm not sure that's what father meant," Scott confesses and watches as his grandmother laughs.

"No, it probably wasn't, but why don't you let me worry about that? Go and let your girls know you're coming to get them, let me worry about the rest." To his surprise the elderly woman winks at him and it makes him feel that much lighter. He grins his thanks at her and makes his way to call Hollie and let her know when he will be there.

Just like his chat with his grandmother this conversation is brief, Hollie is in the middle of packing when he calls. When he tells her that he and Virgil will be with her in a matter of hours, however, her face lights up. It is the kind of expression that he knows he will never get tired of seeing there and it makes him want to rush down the hall and hurry his brother along. There are few things out there which will make Virgil hurry, however, and collecting Scott's girlfriend is not one of them. Patience, Scott is realising, is one of those virtues he could quite happily do without. Hollie's doorbell rings not long after he tells her when he thinks he will arrive and she blows him a kiss before signing off.

He is still grinning when he turns a corner and walks straight into his father, who has the kind of perplexed look on his face that says he has just been told something he either does not like or that has made him look foolish. Scott wonders for a moment if his grandmother has already had a chance to speak to his father and the question is answered before he can even ask it.

"Hollie isn't going to need her own room, is she?" He says as he shakes his head. The question is completely rhetorical, Scott knows, but he answers it all the same.

"Uh, no she's not," he smirks but does not ask how his father reached that brilliant conclusion.

"I just remember what it's like with a young child," his father elaborates a little bit awkwardly and Scott concludes that this might be one of the few times he sees Jeff Tracy lost for words. "The sleepless nights when they won't settle…" He takes pity on his father at that point.

"It's okay, father, I get it," he says quickly, now more eager than before to find Virgil and be on their way. Jeff's answering smile is relieved.

"Good," he replies brusquely. "You should go, Virgil's waiting for you."

"I'll see you when we get back."

Scott hurries through the house, already starting to feel the familiar niggle of one who does not like taking a back seat when other people fly. He knows that his brothers call him a control freak because of it, but flying is something that Scott has always taken genuine pleasure in and he hates not being able to do it. His younger brother is leaning against the family plane when Scott gets there, the ten-seater that they use for the weekly supply run and Scott smiles at Virgil's forethought even though he has to wonder how much Hollie will have been able to pack in only a few hours.

"So here's the deal," Virgil is more alert now, eyes bright with good humour instead of hazy with sleep, "you're going to sit in that cockpit with me because I wouldn't mind the company. What you are _not_ going to do is utter a single word of backseat piloting. If you do, even a tiny little grumble, I'm going to turn this plane around and you can wait to go and get her yourself. Clear?" Scott huffs a soft laugh, not at all surprised that his brother would resort to such tactics just so that they can have a quiet flight.

"Sure thing, Virg, whatever you say." He agrees, following and waiting for his brother to secure the door behind them. Sealing the cabin is just one more thing that he cannot do with the stitches in his arm. Brains will murder him in his sleep if he tears them and lifting or moving anything heavier than a book has been effectively banned. Scott hates it.

"I'm sure Hollie will keep you occupied enough on the way back," Virgil adds while going through his final checks. "Just remember that I'll be flying us home and there are parts of you that I _never_ want to see and things I'll kill you for making me hear."

"_Virgil_!" Scott protests, though not completely surprised by his brother's assumption. "Anyway, Ashwyn will be with us." Virgil stares at him for a long moment.

"I don't believe that ever stopped mom and dad."

They take off to the sound of their own laughter.

_Artemis._


	13. Chapter 13

_I broke 16,000 words today, So I wrote a quick filler chapter. And apparently named a new character after my friend's daughter because my brain wasn't working. Oops_

In the end the journey goes better than either of them thought it would. Scott is too eager to see Hollie to risk upsetting Virgil and so he keeps his desire to offer advice as under control as possible. All it takes is a couple of stern looks from his brother when the urge gets too much for Scott to fall silent again and they pass the time in comfortable silence and idle chat. By the time they have landed all Scott wants to do is hop into the car and be on his way to collect , however, it is Virgil who reminds him that they might need something larger than the average family car.

When they reach the house Scott understands why and once again he is grateful to his brother for his forethought. Most of the house has been packed away and Hollie is juggling Ashwyn in her arms as she hands keys to a woman that Scott does not know. The blonde girl looks over at them and grins, taking keys and the squirming baby from Hollie as the auburn haired woman smiles at him. As soon as she knows that the baby is safe in her friend's arms she runs from the door to Scott, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him as though her own life depends on it. He holds her a tight as his injured arm will allow and returns the kiss, knowing that Virgil will mock him for it later and not able to find it in himself to care.

It is the sound of Ashwyn screaming that makes them pull apart and Hollie rests her head against his shoulder for a long moment with an exhausted sigh. Then she turns and takes the baby from her friend, bouncing her as she tries to quiet the obviously grumpy baby.

"You must be Scott," the blonde holds out a hand and Scott takes it. "I'm Erin, I work with Hollie. It's great to finally meet you, I've heard a lot of good things." He may not have met the woman, but Scott does remember Erin from his conversations with Hollie and he knows that the blonde has been a good friend when she has needed one.

"Likewise," he grins and gestures to his brother. "This is Virgil, he's come to give us a hand."

"I see they've roped you into this epic romance of theirs too," Erin comments to him and Virgil laughs.

"You have no idea," he replies and Scott leave the two of them to chat for a little while to go and help Hollie.

"I'll take her," he says, clearly seeing the frustration on her face and knowing that getting ready to come to the island with him and cope with the baby cannot be easy. She hands Ashwyn over to him with an apparent measure of relief and gradually the baby quietens in his arms.

"I don't know how you do that," Hollie whispers.

"Luck," he tells her, "sheer dumb luck, what do I know about babies? I'll take it while it works though." He looks around them, noting the number of boxes on the lawn and the obvious lack of personal belongings in the living room. "This looks like a full scale operation."

"Just the personal stuff, I'm going to rent the place out and I don't really want people pawing through my things," with those words he realises that she is completely serious about staying with him on Tracy Island. She has made plans for her future and he has to know how long she has been seriously considering it for.

"When did you start planning all this?"

"About two months ago, I was going to wait until Ashwyn's older but with everything over the last couple of days I didn't want to wait any more." She leans in to press a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth when he smiles at her.

"Disgusting isn't it?" He hears Erin ask and the moment is broken.

"You're not going to have to live with it," his brother tells her in response. "At least the moping part of it will be over."

"You get no sympathy from me at all," Erin says, "I've had to put up with her being all doe eyed and in love and Cassandra's _why isn't it me_'s for the last six months. It's about time they inflicted their perfect love on someone else. Come on, I'll show you what you need to take with you. Better hope that truck's big enough for all the junk she has, who knew that babies needed so much crap?" The voices of the pair fade away as they walk into the house and Scott looks at Hollie. The auburn haired woman looks as baffled by the easy banter between her friend and his brother as Scott is but then Virgil has always been good with people, women especially, and he supposes that this should not be as surprising to him as it is.

"So how much _do_ babies need?" He asks.

"More than you would believe," Hollie picks up the car seat and takes it so that she can get it buckled in to the back seat. "I've cut it down as much as I can but a lot is going to be coming with us for her."

While they work Virgil and Erin are beginning to bring cases and a few boxes from the house. The pair are still talking easily and it warms something in Scott to see his brother interacting so freely with someone who has nothing to do with International Rescue at all. Not for the first time he wonders if it is actually good for all of them to spend the amount of time on the island that they do. As the amount of things the three of them are placing into the car begins to increase Scott finally asks her exactly what she is bringing with her for the pair of them.

"Ashwyn's crib, her bottles, steriliser, diapers," the list seems to go on, toys, mats, cloths, towels, baby bath, monitors. In comparison Hollie's list of belongings seems remarkably small. "I had to choose between the essentials for her and those for me. It's easier to replace my stuff than it is hers. I can cope without for a few days after all."

Eventually everything is loaded into the car, Ashwyn has been strapped into her car seat and all that is left is for Hollie to bid her friend farewell. Scott watches her wipe away tears once she has embraced Erin and he knows that this has to be difficult for her.

"Take care of her," Erin instructs him once they are all in the car. He nods, nothing more needs to be said at this point, and Virgil mock salutes her before pulling away.

"Hey," the younger man says after a moment of silence, "do you think Ashwyn will freak Alan out?"

_Artemis_


	14. Chapter 14

_I know, I said 19,000 words, but I wrote this on the bus on the way to work so it doesn't count._

Scott places a hand over Hollie's as her leg bounces nervously. Everything has been loaded into the larger hold of the plane, along with a comment from Virgil about expecting her to have more stuff, and Hollie had strapped Ashwyn's carry seat into place with more than her usual care. Scott would think that she is nervous about meeting his family again, but he knows that is not it. She turns her hand under his and laces their fingers tightly together. Virgil is taxiing the plane to the runway and under his hand he can feel Hollie shaking.

"What's wrong?" He whispers, feeling the plane pick up speed and the familiar smooth lift off that every member of his family has perfected.

"I will never not hate flying," she replies through gritted teeth. "I love you, Scott, and I love that you love it, but I will _never not hate it_."

"We live on an island," he mutters to her, "how did you think we were going to get there?"

"I was trying _not_to," she admits. Feeling them level off Scott unclips their seat belts and pulls her tight against him. He can feel her trembling and he smooths his hands up and down her back in an effort to calm her. Next to them Ashwyn sucks contently on a pacifier, something his grandma recommended they try for the change in pressure on take-off and landing. He knows that Hollie hates the things but he is glad to see that it has worked.

"You're perfectly safe, we're never going to let anything happen to you here with us," he smiles, "and never tell Virg I said this but he's really a great pilot." She laughs softly but does not move from where she has burrowed against him. He smiles, relaxing back into his seat and taking the moment to enjoy having her so close. Now that he knows she has no intention of leaving he finds that he is more able to relax. He does not have to wonder when she will decide she wants to leave, he does not have to worry that she will wait until he is healed and then tell him that she wants to go home. She is here and she is with him and apparently he is going to have to get used to cuddling in front of his family. He is going to be teased mercilessly for this and he is completely alright with that, because he has something that his brothers do not.

It is with a flash of melancholy that he wishes they could all have the same luck.

"Why does Virgil think Ashwyn's going to make Alan nervous?" She asks after a moment and Scott has to laugh.

"Because knowing Tin Tin she's going to want one of her own as soon as she sees our girl. Alan's got a bit of a thing for her and is too stupid to see that she likes him as much."

"I'm surprised you noticed," Hollie replies.

"Grandma pointed it out when we were talking about you a few weeks ago," he confesses.

"Might have to do something about that," she muses.

"I'll be impressed if you succeed where the rest of us have failed."

"I've got a few more options than you do."

They continue to talk quietly throughout the flight, Hollie eventually calming enough to take Ashwyn out of her seat and play with her for a bit. He can tell that she is still nervous, however, by the tense set to her shoulders and the way that the normally easy going baby seems more irritable. He remembers a friend once telling him that babies seem to know when their parents are upset or angry about something and he realises that he is not surprised to conclude that the same must hold true for Hollie and Ashwyn's relationship.

She clings to his hand as they land, muttering under her breath the whole time and he makes a mental note to be the only one to fly her anywhere in the future. His family like to tease but this is something far too close to the surface with Hollie and a part of him wants it to be that he is the only one to see her this vulnerable. She lets out a small squeak when the wheels finally touch ground, her eyes clamping shut and her grip getting even tighter. She does not relax until they come to a halt and even then she is still shaking.

They take their time getting off the plane, more to let Hollie calm down than anything, and can feel the tension seem to leak out of her as she puts her foot onto the ground for the first time. She is using both hands to carry Ashwyn's seat, the travel changing bag slung over her shoulder, and he takes her in the right direction with his hand at the small of her back. It is only mid-afternoon here on the island, though it had been coming on to evening when they had left her home. It has been a long day for both of them already and he knows that it is about to get harder for her when she meets his father and brothers for the first time in three years.

At least she already has his grandmother and Virgil on her side.

"There you are," his grandmother's voice seems to ring across the living room as they enter and the older woman walks over to embrace Hollie before she turns her attention to Ashwyn for a moment. It is as though the Tracy matriarch's greeting loosens something in the rest of the room because the rest of the extended family is soon with them and soon introducing themselves. Hollie seems to take it all in her stride smiling and chattering and all the while making her way to the sofa so that she can set down Ashwyn's carry seat and lift the baby out. Tin Tin promptly steps forward and asks if she can hold Ashwyn. Hollie grins and hands the little girl over to the other woman. Out of the corner of his eye Scott sees Alan go a little bit pale and he smirks.

It is an expression that slips off his face with the next person to speak.

"It's good to see you again, Miss Black."

_Artemis_


	15. Chapter 15

_I fail at keeping my promises to myself. Just so you all know. I wasn't supposed to have this one written either but again with the bus journeys. _

"It's good to see you again, Miss Black."

Hollie recognises Jeff Tracy's voice, it is one that she is very unlikely to forget any time in the near future. She smiles at him, even though she can feel nerves twisting in the pit of her stomach. She feels Scott walk up behind her and wrap an arm around her shoulders and she leans into his embrace as she responds.

"It's good to see you as well, Mr Tracy." If he notices that she is nervous he does not say anything about it, just asks how she has been and offers his condolences for the loss of her family. It sobers the mood slightly, reminding the family of the way that she came back into Scott's life in the first place. Hollie thanks him and squeezes Scott's hand when he shoots her a worried glance but she does not mention the roles that the men gathered around her played in trying to save them. She knows that Jeff understands when he nods.

Ashwyn's happy shriek breaks the sombre moment and Jeff turns his eyes on her, grinning and flashing a questioning look at Scott and Hollie. She nods and watches as he takes the baby in his arms, a smile splitting his features that she does not think his family has seen in a long time.

"Are you okay with her for a minute, Father," Scott asks, "I'm going to show Hollie to our room a moment."

"We should get the plane unloaded as well," Virgil adds turning to the other two planet side brothers, "you guys mind giving me a hand?"

"How much can one woman and a baby possibly need?" Alan grumbles as he follows his brothers from the room. Virgil and Scott trade smirks.

"A remarkable amount, more than Hollie brought with her if Erin's to be believed." Hollie watches the three young men walk out to go to the hanger and turns to Scott.

"I should go and help them, it's my stuff." It startles her when Jeff laughs.

"No, the boys will be quicker if you leave them to it," he tells her. "Let Scott show you around, I'm sure Ashwyn and I will be fine for a while."

"I should feed her before..." Hollie starts and is interrupted by Ruth.

"We'll all manage just fine here, dearie," she tells the younger woman and Hollie nods, already well aware that what Grandma Tracy says goes. Scott slips his hand into hers and leads her from the room and into the rest of the villa.

Though large, it is not as big as she expected it to be. The most used parts are the kitchen, dining room and living room, followed by the bedrooms. Naturally there is a gym and games room, in the roundhouse, along with a few rooms that each brother uses for his own projects and Brains' lab.

"Ashwyn's room is just across the hall," he tells her when they reach his room. "We'll get it set up so that you can put her in there whenever you're ready to." For a long moment she is almost overwhelmed by the amount of thought that the family has put into her coming here, from the way that Virgil made sure he brought a plane large enough to handle double the amount of stuff that she had needed to bring to the way that Jeff has made sure that a place has been provided not just for her but Ashwyn too.

"This is us," Scott says, then, as he opens the bedroom door.

The room is a large one, plenty big enough for a double bed and a small couch. There is a desk on one side with Scott's personal computer, a large wardrobe and drawers built into the wall. On the opposite side of the room is the door to the en suite and across from the bed is a large glass door out onto a balcony. The decor, though undeniably masculine, is so completely Scott that Hollie cannot help but feel comfortable immediately.

"Obviously Ashwyn's room is going to need decorating," Scott continues as he comes up behind her and puts his arms around her waist, "and I'm going to need to make some space for your clothes."

"It's fine," she smiles as she cuts him off. "This was all pretty last minute. It's not like I gave any of you any real warning." He spins her around and kisses her then, a very serious kind of kiss that promises a great deal more. "We should get back," she breathes even though her heart is not in it. "Your brothers will be here any minute with everything and I shouldn't just leave Ashwyn with your dad."

There is the distinct sound of the door locking and Scott is smiling when he kisses her again.

"I'm sure Father and Grandma can handle her for a little while, and the guys can put it all in the other room for us to sort through later."

By the time he kisses her for a third time all arguments have been forgotten.

_Artemis_


	16. Chapter 16

_I only got two hours of sleep last night. In the time that I spent staring at the walls I wrote this. Can't just sit on it, and obviously my Blackberry is good for something when sleep refuses to come to me. Would have been nice to have Scott or Virgil or John there to help me instead. We all know that they would have helped me. _

"The door's locked," Alan grumbles, staring at the door to Scott's room like the fact that it is locked is something personally offensive. Virgil laughs, a sound that is a mix of delight and offended glee.

"Knew it wouldn't take him long," he smirks and Gordon throws a knowing look his way. Alan stares at them both for a moment, his face scrunched up in confusion before it turns into one of disgust.

"Eww, Virg, I didn't need that mental image," he grouses. "What are we going to do with all this junk anyway?"

"Put it in the room across the hall, that's where Ashwyn'll be sleeping anyway," Virgil replies. Mention of the baby girl brings that worried look back to Alan's face and he stares at Gordon for a long moment as though he is weighing up whether or not to speak.

"Might as well spit it out, Al," Virgil tells him as Gordon helps him place the dismantled crib in one corner, "Gordon will find out one way or another sooner or later."

"Tin Tin's going to want kids, isn't she?" The youngest Tracy asks and is dismayed when his two older brothers start to howl with laughter.

"You're worrying about _that_ when you haven't even touched first base with her?" Gordon asks incredulously. Alan mumbles something incomprehensible, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck. "Where did we go wrong, Virg?"

"Maybe we can get Scott to give him the talk, he's the one getting all the practice in." Virgil suggests. "Though if the kid hasn't figured out how babies are made by now he's obviously been doing something wrong."

"Shut up, guys," Alan snaps raising a finger at his brothers. " I know how they're made, I was just thinking about how Tin Tin would need a boyfriend for it to happen." He sounds absolutely disgusted by the idea of the young woman having a man in her life.

"That's something to be pleased about, kid," Virgil tells him, pulling a couple of cases off the hover-carrier and putting them to one side. "You might finally get to make a move on her instead of forcing the rest of us to watch the train wreck that is your love life, entertaining as that is."

"What the heck's that supposed to mean?" Alan demands.

"Come on, Al," Gordon places a hand on his brother's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. "You can't think we haven't noticed."

Alan shrugs the hand off, blue eyes flashing and face scrunching up in a frown. Then he turns and marches away from them both, muttering under his breath. The other two, both very accustomed to this kind of reaction from their baby brother, continue to unload Hollie and Ashwyn's belongings.

"So who's Erin anyway?" Gordon asks, following Virgil back to the hanger so that they can put the hover-carrier away. It is not something that the chestnut haired man really needs help with, he is more that capable of doing it himself, but he knows as well as his brothers the draw of a name and a pretty face.

"A friend of Hollie's," his response is slightly coy, not something unusual if he were to be talking about his romantic or sexual encounters, but Erin is just another girl he met for a brief time and it is surprising that she has made this much of an impression.

"A pretty friend?" Gordon asks with a sly smirk.

"After all the time I spend trapped here with you guys a_ troll_ would start to look pretty after a while," he dodges.

"Tell me about it," Gordon sighs. "I'm beginning to think I'll get some shore leave, meet a girl, take her back to the hotel, get to the naked point and I'll have forgotten _how _to use it all."

"Trust me, that part's like riding a bike, you never forget," Virgil laughs, "a chance to use it would be a fine thing."

"Well Scott's not going to need as much shore leave now, we can probably cash in on a bit of that," Gordon points out with a grin. "And Tin Tin might realise that we're the better looking brothers..."

"Not a chance," they put the hover-carrier back in it's place ready for the supply run in three days.

"So how long do you think they'll be?" Gordon tilts his head in the general direction of the bedrooms.

"Usually I'd say at least until dinner, but with Ashwyn here as well you never know." He shrugs. "From what I remember she's as bad as Scott about responsibility. She won't leave that little girl with any of us for longer than absolutely necessary." Gordon's grin becomes slightly wicked and Virgil sighs. "Give them today, alright?"

"No promises," Gordon replies and wanders off towards the pool. Virgil sighs and heads off to the piano, he can say that he tried. At least tomorrow Alan will be headed up to Thunderbird Five and John will be back, he gets the feeling that with Tin Tin gushing over Hollie's niece his little brother is going to be a touch fractious about the whole thing. Not for the first time Virgil wishes that his youngest brother would man up or bow out and let the three remaining single brothers have a try.

He is well and truly immersed in his playing when Scott and Hollie rejoin them. Though she has made some attempt at straightening her clothes the auburn haired woman still looks slightly dishevelled and her hair is mussed. Scott looks more relaxed than Virgil has seen him in months, even to the extent that there is a faint smile playing about his lips, and he does little more than smirk at his family as Hollie takes Ashwyn from Tin Tin with a whisper of thanks.

"Could you get the bag, Scott?" She asks him from the kitchen door and to the surprise of all he picks it up without a word and follows her. Their father chuckles and shakes his head, turning his attention back to his work. Virgil watches as Tin Tin turns a half dreaming, content, little smile on Alan who is studiously pretending to read a magazine on the couch. After a moment the girl huffs and walks away and Virgil shares a long look with his father.

The sooner Alan is on Five and has time to cool off the better.

_Artemis_


	17. Chapter 17

_Wow, this one ran away with me. I wanted to spend a little bit of time with John and it turned out that I spent a lot more time with him. Madeline is a leftover from a John fic that I started years ago and never finished. I hated to see her languishing on my harddrive unloved and unwanted so I decided to pull her out. There is a back story to these two which I might clean up and put up at a later date depending on how people react to her._

John runs his fingers over the small bag in the pocket of his leather jacket. Having not been long back on the island it had come as a momentary relief when his father had asked him to make the supply run that week. While John loves his family dearly and misses them when he is up on Thunderbrid Five, sometimes being thrown straight back into constant interactions with them is overwhelming. This time there is another factor that has him a little relieved that he is able to spend this day away from Base. While he is truly happy for Scott, and for Hollie, seeing his brother's happiness had really rammed home his own desire for the same thing.

It is a peculiar kind of loneliness, knowing that he has his family all around him but no lover to share his life with. His fingers ghost over the bag again as he goes to the counter of the family favourite coffee shop. There is a blend here that the every member of the Tracy family agrees is one of the best that they have had and they pick up a couple of bags every time that they have a supply run.

"Hey, Sarah," he greets the girl behind the counter, after years of coming here they know most of the staff on sight and by name.

"Hey," she smiles at him though he can tell that she is less than thrilled to be here. "Madeline will be disappointed she missed you." Sarah says as she puts his order through the till and takes his money. "Veronica gave her this week off." John feels the briefest moment of disappointment that the tiny blonde woman is not there, he enjoys the conversations that they have when he sees her, but he does not comment. He simply flashes Sarah a smile and takes the cup of coffee that she hands him. He settles in a large armchair that offers him a good view of the street and pulls a newspaper out of his other pocket. For the most part he is completely up to date with everything that is happening in the world, but it is nice to get the chance to sit back and relax for a while.

He is brought back to the immediate present by his cell phone ringing. Knowing who it is more than likely to be he rolls his eyes and pulls it out. His eldest brother's name flashes up on the screen and he sighs.

"Hello, Scott," he says it with the tone of the long suffering middle brother.

-_Did you get them?-_ His brother asks, voice hushed and John knows that he is obviously trying to make sure that Hollie does not hear him.

"Gift wrapped and everything. I'm sure she'll be very impressed," John's eyes roam over the little coffee shop as he talks, taking the increase in patrons since he sat down and the little blonde woman waving her hands as she rants at Sarah.

-_I'm serious, John,-_ Scott replies testily.

"So am I, I'm sure she'll love them," the tiny blonde turns and he sees familiar dark rimmed glasses on a pixie like face. "I have to go, I'm at Travellers and it's rude to talk while I'm being served."

_-While you're talking to Maddie, you mean,-_Scott always seems to see more than he lets on, John muses, which is probably the side effect of being an older brother. –_Why don't you just ask her to meet you for a drink? She asks after you every week you know.-_

"So Virgil keeps telling me," John sighs, knowing that it is not as simple for him and the others as it apparently has been for Scott. "I really have to go."

-_Alright, see you when you get back. Ask her, John.-_

Scott has ended the call before John can reply to that and he looks over at Madeline to see her carrying a mug and about to sit at one of the tables. He waves to her and she smiles back, blushing and pushing her glasses up her nose in a gesture he has come to find far too adorable for his own good. Perhaps, he realises, this is not as far-fetched an idea of Scott's as he had thought it was. He waves her over, watching her head tilt and a frown mar her delicate features as she comes closer. He finds her pretty but he has always thought that her glasses drown her face, seeing her eyes glitter as she smiles at him makes him wish that she were not wearing them at all.

"Hey, John," her voice is soft, almost shy. "I see your father let you out of wherever he has you squirrelled away to all the time."

"He figured it was about time I had a day off," John shrugs. That is exactly what this is, he realises, a day where he does not have to worry about responding to a call out. This is a day for him to relax while the plane is being loaded and he decides to take advantage of that. "Sit down. You don't mind keeping me company for a while do you?" She blushes again but accepts his offer and settles in the chair across from him. "How's that degree of yours going?" He asks after a moment of awkward silence.

"You know how it is," she shrugs, "distance learning is never going to be easy. I suppose Veronica did me a favour giving me this week off. What about you? What research has your illustrious father got you doing now that tears you away from the civilised world?" He laughs, part of him wishing he could tell her how wrong she is. Instead he sticks with his cover story and there is just enough truth in it that he does not feel bad about the half lie.

"I'm an astronomer, Maddie, I'm always researching what's out there," his smile is gentle. "Being so far from civilisation is an advantage where that's concerned."

"I suppose you're right," her eyes turn a little bit distant. "The ancients had some great stories about the stars. I just wish I could find some of them in a hard copy so I could reference them for my paper, nothing that I find on the internet can be referenced sufficiently."

"I might be able to help," John offers, "I used some of them in one of my earlier works and I'm sure I've got the books at home still."

"You don't have to," she replies, "it's very kind of you but I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Don't be silly," he nods to Sarah as she puts two more mugs down in front of them. "Give me your email address and I'll send the list to you."

She still looks uncertain but writes it down for him all the same and John pockets it with a grin. They talk for a while longer, touching on the arrival of Hollie into the Tracy home and the changes that John knows it will bring. It is nice, he concludes, to be able to talk with someone who is not his family or related to his work. He has to be careful what he says, but that is nothing different to normal in his life. He barely notices the time until the small blonde looks at her watch and mumbles something under her breath.

"I'm sorry, John," she gets to her feet and pulls on the light jacket she shed earlier in their conversation. "I've got to get home, my brother's coming for dinner. I've had an amazing afternoon, though. Thank you."

"Maybe we can do it again," he replies and it is not just a pleasantry. He has genuinely enjoyed this afternoon and would like to do it again the next time that he gets the chance.

Now, however, he has to head back to Base and deliver not just this week's supplies but Scott's gift for Hollie. He is interested to see the reaction that the woman will have to them. Watching his family adapt to having another woman and a baby in the house over the next few weeks.

_Artemis_


	18. Chapter 18

_Have spent time with John and am now returning to your regular dose of Scott and Hollie._

Scott does not give Hollie the gift right away, in fact he sits on it for almost a week until he feels it is the right time for it. The box sits in the drawer beside his bed, still wrapped in it's bag, burning in the back of his mind as he tries to think about when to give it to her. Scott is not normally nervous about the gifts that he gives, he knows his family well enough to know the things that they like and dislike and he has known Hollie for too long to think that she will not like what he has bought for her. It is simply a matter of timing. When Hollie is not with him or devoting her attention to Ashwyn she is taking the time to get to know his family better and this is not something he wants to do in front of them. He does not mind them seeing that he is in love or happy, but he does not want them to realise that he is perhaps something of a closet romantic.

The right time comes early one morning.

As always Scott wakes early for his usual run around the island, a practice which has not been hindered by his injury. Hollie mumbles something when he gets out of bed, stirring slightly, and he hurries to the en-suite to change into his running gear so that he does not wake her. When he opens the door he takes a moment to simply look at her, lit up by the sunlight which shines over her through a gap in the curtains. Her auburn hair is loose, fanning out over the cream pillows, the sheets are low over her back, exposing the top of her mocha coloured nightdress and the pale skin above it. The black of her tribal wings tattoo is a stark contrast to skin that has not yet had a chance to pick up the same deep tan that is so evident in the rest of his family but he knows that it will not be long. She sighs and rolls over, blue eyes opening sleepily.

"What time is it?" She whispers, voice rough with sleep.

"A little after six," he replies, sitting next to her and kissing her. "Go back to sleep."

"I might do at that," she smiles at him naughtily. "Although I can think of something else that we could be doing instead."

That is a tempting offer, and far more appealing than running five miles around the island, and he knows that if he lingers much longer he will give in to it. The thought gives him pause and she grins, kissing him again.

"Go, you know you want to really." She tells him. "I'll see you when you get back. I love you."

It is this moment, he realises, in the light of the rising tropical sun between trading sleepy, tempting, kisses that it is right to give her his gift.

"I've got something for you," he says as he reaches into his bedside drawer, she throws another naughty grin his way and he laughs. "Not that, not now anyway." He hands her the box and she frowns in confusion for a moment. When she opens it her eyes light up and the smile that crosses her face is brilliant.

Inside the box is a pair of earrings, heart shaped diamonds with a wing on one side all mounted in silver. Hearts and wings have long been a theme for Hollie and she flings her arms around him with a happy cry.

"They're beautiful, thank you so much!" He holds her tight against him, does not think that he will ever grow tired of being able to do so, then kisses her once more. Knowing that if they continue as they are he will not manage to make his morning run he pulls away reluctantly and she half reaches for him.

"I'll see you at breakfast," he whispers and leaves before the shining joy in her eyes and the warmth of her kisses really do stop him.

The call out comes just as he has joined his family for their morning meal. While most meals in the Tracy household are noisy affairs, breakfast tends to be a little more subdued while the gathered men try to get as much food and caffeine into them as possible. All the Tracy men have appetites, Scott especially eats rather more than many people would think, and so often the table looks like it has been set for an entire regiment rather than just ten people.

The family seem to move as one, heading for the living room and waiting silently as Jeff answers the call. Hollie follows more slowly, watching the change from jovial to serious in the men that she is coming to call family. It is amazing to see the way that they become complete professionals so rapidly and Scott knows that she is one of the few people who will ever get the chance to see this. He slips an arm around her waist, listening as Alan describes the fire that is raging through a private country school. Children are trapped inside and the local authorities do not have the equipment they need to rescue the children and put out the fire. It is going to be dangerous.

Scott glances at his father, wanting to jump straight into Thunderbird One and get there as quickly as he can. Jeff shakes his head at him and turns to John. Hollie squeezes his arm, huddling closer to him as John departs, and Scott can feel worry start to fill him. He should be going with them, he should be leading them in this, and not for the first time he curses his injured arm.

Watching his brothers leave without him is hard, painfully so, and Hollie presses a kiss to his jaw. In that moment he is profoundly grateful for the fact that she is there. This is going to be a very long day on the island.

_Artemis_


	19. Chapter 19

_I feel a bit rubbish for having left them hanging like this for a week. but that said I've been keeping up with my nano, GISHWHES and working six day weeks. It's been something of a struggle to be perfectly honest. Anyway, onwards._

Scott looks over at the couch where Hollie is changing Ashwyn on a mat. The auburn haired woman is pulling faces at the little girl, earning herself large smiles and delighted squeals. For a single, uncharitable, moment he wonders how she can be so calm and play with Ashwyn when his brothers are out there in danger. When she looks over at him, however, he sees the concern in her eyes and he immediately feels bad for even allowing the thought that she would not worry to enter his mind. When she approaches him he half thinks that she is going to offer him some kind of platitude, instead she hands the little girl to him.

"Take Ash a moment," she instructs softly, "I'm going to go and see Grandma and Kyrano about some coffee for all of us." That moment of gentle understanding takes him completely by surprise and he can see the same written across his father's normally stoic face. Ashwyn squirms against him for a moment before sighing and settling, quickly falling asleep and Scott feels some of the tension leach out of him. It does not stop his worrying, but he knows that nothing ever will. It is his family out there.

"Kyrano should bring it right out," Hollie says as she returns and a smile covers her face and fills her eyes when she looks at Scott and her neice. Scott is still perched on the edge of his father's desk, an apparently natural stopping point for him, so he has a good view of Virgil when his father answers the call.

Scott can see the tension in his brother, knows that Virgil has had to take the lead here as the most experienced and that it is not a natural position for his younger brother. Some of that melts out of the chestnut haired Tracy when he sees Scott cradling a now sleeping Ashwyn against him but as he makes his report Scott can see it building again. This is a bad situation, the school's fire systems have completely failed and Virgil suspects it is due to poor maintenance and falsified documents. As his father reminds his brother, however, it is not down to International Rescue to find the cause, just to save the lives.

"That's just it," Virgil says finally, "there's no one left to save. We haven't even finished clearing the area's not yet on fire and most of the people inside are dead. Whatever happened here wasn't just down to a fire."

"Are you alright, Virgil?" Scott asks, noting the haunted look in his brother's eyes.

"I'm alright. It's just all those children," his brother trails off. "It's hitting the others harder than it is me. I'm not sure how much more they can take."

"Your brothers are strong men, Virgil," Jeff replies, "they can handle more than you think. Keep looking, even if we can't find any other survivors we'll know that we've done all we can."

"FAB, mobile control out." Virgil's face vanishes and Scott trades a long look with his father. He wants his brothers to come back, wishes that his father had not told Virgil to stay until the entire school had been swept. Better than his father he knows the effect that this must be having on his brothers and he would give anything for them not to have to go through this.

"I know you don't like it, son," his father says softly, watching them as Scott hands Ashwyn to Hollie so that he can face his father head on. "You have to know that it's necessary, though. If just one more child was found alive after we had left what would that say for us? How much damage would that do to our organisation? We need people to know that we are the ones they can completely rely on. Sometimes that means staying even when we know there's no real hope."

"I understand that, father," Scott replies, feeling a muscle in his jaw start to twitch. He knows that he should be here when his brothers next check in, but right now he finds that he cannot sit here and wait. It is not an option and he turns and marches from the room. Dimly behind him he hears Hollie say something to his father, voice raised and challenging, but even then he cannot stay in the room.

He makes his way down to the gym, needing to work off the adrenaline that is currently coursing through him in the only way that he can. All of the family keep gear on hand here, even though their rooms are not far away sometimes the need to blow off a little steam is that much more immediate. He loses track of how long he spends at the punch bag, hitting and kicking out his frustration, but the sound of her voice stops him.

"Your father's wrong you know," Hollie informs him. "People know that you're as human as the rest of us, they won't look down on you for being affected by what you see."

"He's right, though," Scott lands another punch, "people need to know that we're willing to go the extra mile. We have to keep pushing."

"It took a lot for Virgil to admit that the bodies were getting to him and the others. How many times have you told your dad everything was fine and then told me how hard you found it all?" She rests her hand on his arm to stop him. "How many times have you carried on even when it's all been too much? Your brothers are strong men, but if they need to stop they will. It takes a terrible kind of person to see that much death and not be affected by it."

"I should be with them."

"And next time you will be. And then I'll be right here waiting for you when you get back. Now go back up there and give your brothers the support they need."

"I love you, Hollie," he whispers, kissing her, she smiles.

"I love you too," she wrinkles her nose and pulls back. "Shower before you go up, you stink." She informs him and leaves. He shakes his head fondly, her words bringing back more memories from their time together before International Rescue. Then he heads to the shower, cleans up and returns to his perch on the edge of his father's desk.

No one mentions his departure or his fit of temper. Hollie just hands him a cup of coffee and presses her lips to his cheek.

_Artemis_


	20. Chapter 20

_I got my mojo back, and apparently I have to write more of Travellers so I'm working on the next chapter of that as I post this. It's interesting trying to keep two interlocked stories straight in my head. Particularly since Travellers is happening at least five years before this, lots of writing happening here. I like it when I'm this inspired and I hope you all do too_

__Six weeks on the island roll by in relative silence with only a couple of unremarkable rescues to break up the general quiet of their day to day life. Scott goes out on all of them, the school fire is the last time that he is made to sit home and wait, and each time Hollie sits by Jeff's desk and quietly waits for each report. She knows that Jeff can see that she is worried, knows that she does not do as good a job of hiding it as maybe she should but she also knows that there is nothing more she can do. She hates sitting there completely helpless, but it is far better than listening to news reports from the sidelines. For his part the Tracy patriarch does not mention it, does not offer the useless platitudes that she knows her friends would. Instead he and Tin Tin talk to her in between the reports, they gets to know her that much better and Hollie can only hope that they like the woman that she is.

John's return to Thunderbird Five is met with sorrow on Hollie's part, she likes the softer spoken blond Tracy. That is not to say that she dislikes any of the others, they are all wonderful men, it is simply that there is a kind of sweetness to John that the others seem to be more careful not to display. With the return of Alan things become a little more boistrous and more than once she has to scoop Ashwyn out of the way of running feet as one or the other of the brothers pelt through the room with an older sibling hot on their heels. She comes to better understand why Scott would often refer to Alan and Gordon as the terrible two.

Erin calls sometime into Hollie's eighth week on the island. The auburn haired woman is quietly giving Ashwyn a bottle when she hears the phone ring. Even though this is her home and Jeff has told her to treat it as such on more than one occasion Hollie still does not like answering it. So when she hears Virgil laughing at something the person on the other end of the line has said she does little more than cast him a slightly raised eyebrow and a smile, then frowns when he waves her over. Her surprised greeting is met with laughter from both of them.

"To what do I owe the honour?" She asks mockingly.

"Oh, it's nothing to do with you, I just wanted to see how the cabbage patch kid's doing," Erin grins at her and Hollie feels rather than sees Virgil move away to give her some privacy.

"Growing," Hollie's smile is wry as she holds her niece up so that Erin can see her.

"And Scott?" Erin's smile turns faintly wicked. "How's he?"

"Better," Hollie ignores the implication behind the question. "All healed up and back doing R and D for his father." It is hard to keep lying to her friend like this. Even though she has the safety net of the extended Tracy family and household she finds herself wishing that she could tell her friends the truth even now.

"Uh huh," Erin sounds sceptical. "Have I ever mentioned that _you_ are an absolutely _appalling_ liar, Hols?"

"Not in the last couple of years," she replies, trying to avoid squirming under her friend's glare. Of all her nearest friends Erin has always been the one to see through Hollie when she tries to fudge her way around the truth.

"Look, I get that you can't tell me," Erin sighs finally, "just promise me it's not something dangerous."

"I'm not in any danger," Hollie promises with a gentle smile. Erin relaxes, then, some of the tension going out of her shoulders and she smiles. "So tell me about Virgil, is he single?" Hollie laughs.

"I thought you said that long distance wasn't your thing?" She asks.

"Normally it's not, but the pickings here aren't slim they're non-existent and he seems nice. Helps that he looks pretty good too."

"You're awful!"

"And you haven't answered my question," Erins responds and Hollie sighs, giving her the basics about the second Tracy son.

"He's an enjineer and a pianist too," she finishes.

"So he's good with his hands?"

"I guess so, yes," Hollie frowns.

"Good, I like a man who knows what to do with his fingers."

"_Erin_!" Hollie is genuinely shocked by her friend's words even though she should have known that the blonde would say something like it. "Someone could have heard you."

"Oh, I'm sure they've said worse to each other," Erin brushes it off. "Look, I'm not expecting epic love on the scale that you and Scott seem to have, okay? I just want that chance and if all that comes of it is mind blowing sex then I can live with that. As long as it's the best I've ever had."

"If he's anything like Scott it will be," Hollie smiles.

"My ears are burning," Virgil comments as he walks back past them. "You ladies wouldn't be discussing _me_ would you?"

"No," Erin replies, "we weren't talking about little old you."

"Trust me, Erin, there is nothing old or little about me," his tone is vaguely dirty and Hollie pulls a face.

"I think I'll leave you two to it, that was something I really didn't need to hear."

Erin laughs, shooting a smirk in Virgil's direction and Hollie bids her friend a quick farewell before leaving the two of them to talk. Part of her hopes that something does come of it, part of her wonders if she would survive if Erin were to come to the island. Erin is one of those people who speaks her mind whether the person in question wants to hear it or not. She shakes her head, aware that she is getting rather ahead of herself, and goes to change into her bikini. A swim will do her good, she decides, and Grandma should be alright to look after Ashwyn for a little while.

_Artemis_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hee, I have a plan. Be very afraid that I have a plan. I'm enjoying this plan. This one ran away with me again so I'm splitting it into two (possibly three) chapters. Also I managed to complete my Nano with 52,204 words. I feel very accomplished right now._

Scott is woken by Hollie bolting from their bed and dashing into the en-suite bathroom they share. He frowns as he hears the rather unmistakable sound of her being sick and follows her into the small room, crouching behind her and pulling her auburn hair back out of her face. She manages a weak thank you before she is sick once more and he rubs soothing circles on her back. Finally she takes a trembling breath and sits back. He looks at her for a long moment, though she is pale and her eyes are wet with tears he sees no more sign of nausea and he gets to his feet to fill the glass that they keep by the sink with water. She takes it gratefully, sipping at it slowly although the colour shows no sign of returning to her cheeks.

"Are you alright?" He asks, as stupid questions go he knows this is right up near the top. It is very clear that she is not alright, but he has to ask the question.

"Yes," she whispers, "it's probably just a bug or something." She brushes it off and Scott nods though he cannot think where she might have picked it up from. "I mean, the mail plane's likely to bring all sorts with it, right?" She adds as she clambers to her feet. She pauses and for a moment Scott thinks that she is going to be sick again, then she continues back into the bedroom just as Scott's alarm rings. "Go on your run," she tells him, though it sounds more like an order. "I'll be fine."

"You're sure?" He asks, loathe to leave her now that he knows she is ill.

"Of course," her smile is wan but there is a determination in her eyes. "Go, I'll see you at breakfast." He knows better than to argue with her, Hollie is stubborn at the best of times but when she is sick she can be a terror. So he does as he is told and changes into his gear as she falls back onto the bed and burrows under the sheets. He only pauses for long enough to press a kiss to her shoulder before he departs.

His mind is racing as he pounds along the narrow track that he follows every day. Usually he finds that this is one of the few times when he can be completely at peace, where he does not need to think or plan and can just let his mind drift. It is the kind of peace that he often finds with Hollie in the evenings when they retire to their room to spend a couple of hours alone, whether they watch a movie together or simply talk, and it frustrates him that he cannot find that peace now. Scott is at no loss, however, as the reason that he cannot find that harmony. Hollie is the main source of it, he knows, her illness that morning and the conversation that he is going to have with his father later in the day. He thinks over what he is going to say as he runs, mulls the words over and knows that no amount of preparation is going to make this easier. What he is going to tell Jeff is going to bring back memories for his father and Scott can only hope that they will be happy ones.

When he gets to the breakfast table Hollie is feeding Ashwyn and studiously ignoring the half eaten piece of toast on the plate in front of her. Clearly she is still feeling a little under the weather and Scott is not the only one who has noticed it. It is only a matter of time before his Grandmother says something and Scott knows that there will be fireworks if she does. Hollie has been independent for a long time and she has never liked being fussed over when she is ill, she prefers to hide herself away until she is better. Having so many people around her concerned for her welfare is something that he knows she will find hard to get accustomed to. When she bolts from the table again, however, her hand pressed to her lips, he knows that she is still suffering.

"Stomach bug," he tells his grandma who is already half to her feet, his attention back on Ashwyn as he feeds her the mashed up banana that Hollie had abandoned. The baby chuckles happily as he pulls a face at her and he takes the opportunity to pop another spoonful into her mouth. Behind him he can hear his brothers muttering and he knows that it is something teasing that he is better off ignoring. He eats his own breakfast between feeding Ashwyn mouthfuls of her own and Hollie reappears just as the family are finishing. He looks at her closely as he wipes the mess of banana off Ashwyn's face.

"Why don't you go back to bed for a bit?" He asks her, lifting the baby out of her chair and holding her close. At eight months old Ashwyn is happily eating solids and she has grown a great deal since the day she was born. He finds it hard to believe that she was once so very tiny. "I'll look after Ash for a while."

"You're probably right," she agrees. "See you at lunch." He watches her leave then turns his attention to the child in his arms.

"Right, little lady," he says as he starts moving, "you and I have a lot to do and not much time to do it in." He is making his way to his father's study, the private one that he uses for making business calls or just to escape the noise of a household filled with grown men. He knocks before he enters, waiting for his father's permission before he goes into the room. Jeff looks up over gold rimmed glasses that Scott only ever sees him wear when he is tired.

"What can I do for you?" He asks, "_Both_ of you?" He amends when he notices Ashwyn clinging to Scott's shirt.

"I'm going to ask Hollie to marry me," Scott blurts out after a moment of thought.

"I had a feeling it was coming," Jeff replies, opening a drawer in his desk and Scott hears the distinct beep of a keypad. "Have you bought a ring yet?"

"No," he mutters, "I haven't had a chance to get off the island. I was hoping to go this afternoon but now that she's sick I don't feel comfortable with it."

"I think I can solve that," Jeff grins and places a small box on the desk in front of him. Scott picks it up and opens it to reveal a simple diamond solitaire in a setting of white gold. "It was your mother's. I know she would have wanted one of you boys to have it."

"Thank you, Father." Those are the only words that he can get out, overwhelmed by the sheer amount of emotion there is involved in knowing that the precious ring he holds in his hands belonged to his mother.

"Good luck, son," his father says with a large smile, "I doubt you'll need it though."

"Not a word about this to your aunt," he instructs Ashwyn as he closes the door. "Now, I'm going to do this tomorrow which mean that _you_ are going to have to make yourself scarce, missy." He walks back into the living room. "So who would you rather spend your afternoon with? Virgil?" He turns the little girl so that she can see his chestnut haired brother. She lets out a dismissive sort of noise. "Alright then. Gordon?" This time she lets out a delighted laugh and he sighs. "I worry about your taste," he informs her. "Alan?" Ashwyn is blowing spit bubbles at this point and he laughs. "No, I didn't think so either. Let's go and talk to Tin Tin. You can stay with her and do whatever it is that girls do when you get together."

He knows that the baby most likely did not understand a word of anything he has just said, but the conversation feels so natural and normal that he ignores the silliness of it. Now all he has to do is talk to his grandmother and Kyrano. He is going to need a romantic picnic meal and he is certain that they will be more than happy to help.

_Artemis_


	22. Chapter 22

_Sorry this one took so long. I am a muppet who thought it was a good plan to work six day weeks, still cram in spending time with the boyfriend, my family, my friends and their kids and make all of my christmas cards and presents for my mates. This leads to long nights with Merlin on the tv, lots of tiny seed beads, bits of thread, glue and fancy card making stickers. I found a star on my chin last night when I went to shower and bead thread in my hair. It's going to be interesting and so I turn to writing on my phone on the bus and hoping for update time. _

Hollie seems a lot better the next day, her skin less pale and her eyes brighter. For a moment Scott considers postponing this surprise for a couple of days until he is sure that this bug has passed but he decides against it quickly. He can already feel the flutter of nerves in the pit of his stomach, an almost crippling sensation coupled with a multitude of what if's. When he tells her that he has planned an afternoon for the two of them, however, he sees the way that her eyes light up and knows that he could not have put this off.

It has been hard on the island, he knows, for both of them. His family is always there, his brothers always interested in what they are up to and he knows that they mean well but wishes they would leave it alone. Hollie feels it more keenly than he does, she has been on her own for so long that the constant presence of other adults must be tiring. She is baring up well, however, and has formed ever stronger friendships with all of his family. Her closeness to John, especially, has thrilled him but that does not mean that there are not times when he wants her all to himself.

There is a waterfall at the base of the extinct volcano that created the island, a place that all of the family find both peaceful and a world away from the cares of their home. It is here that he takes Hollie, carrying their picnic in a backpack and holding her hand as they slowly stroll there. This is not going to be a day of rushing around and he knows that she appreciates the slower pace of their island life.

"It's so beautiful here," she comments as they walk. With winter on it's way the day is cooler than the heavy humidity of summer, cool enough that she has put a thin blue cardigan on over her sun dress and she has chosen pumps instead of sandals. "Sometimes I can't believe how lucky I am."

"That makes two of us," he agrees, stopping just far enough from the small pool at the base of the waterfall that they do not get wet from the spray. He sets out their lunch as she washes her hands in the clear water. This island is as far from the pollution of the mainland as it can get and the ever moving water of the pool tastes sweet and earthy, a real contrast from the filtered tap water they are all so accustomed to.

They chat idly as they eat, their subjects ranging from Ashwyn's development to old friends to Virgil's increasingly close friendship with Erin. When they are not talking they trade tender touches, feed each other morsels of food and laugh and tease each other. As a day it is everything that is perfect and wonderful as they are able to relax fully for the first time in too long without having to listen or watch for Ashwyn, without the rest of the extended Tracy family little more than a stone throw away.

Scott has a speech prepared for when he does this as the sun sets over them. Words about how soon he knows it is and how much time they have already wasted, about finding each other again and realising that those feelings never waned or died. In the end none of it is said, in the end when he turns to her under the orange red of the setting sun she kisses him so lovingly and carefully that all of his well thought out words flee his mind.

"Marry me," he blurts instead, his hand tightly clenched around the box in his pocket as he pulls it out. She stares up at him, her blue eyes large and startled, and he opens the box to reveal his mother's ring shifting so that he is at least on one knee. Then he takes a deep breath, watching as she presses her finger tips to her lips, and abandons his speech in favour of a more simple approach. "Hollie Ann Black, would you do me the honour of agreeing to become my wife?"

There is that terrible moment of silence when her eyes fill with tears and she stares over at him. Then she flings her arms around his neck and kisses him soundly, her cheeks wet and her lips salty.

"Yes, yes a thousand times and more," she breathes finally and he drags her against him so that he can kiss her again.

The ring, when he slips it onto her finger, is slightly big. Not so much that the ring will not stay on but enough that it slips and turns and they agree that it will need to be made smaller the next time they go to the mainland together. Scott would happily stay wrapped around her all night at the base of the volcano with the rush of the waterfall to lull them to sleep. He wants to keep her to himself, keep this as theirs alone, for just a little bit longer. Both know that they cannot but the walk back to the villa is not made with regret. Rather there is anticipation.

The family's reaction to the news is tremendous. A riot of joyful exclamations, handshakes, hugs and kisses, tears and laughter. It is possibly John's reaction that moves Scott the most, however, when he smiles at Hollie from his vidlink on Thunderbird Five.

"I always knew it would be you, Honey," he tells her, "you're perfect for each other." He turns to Scott then, his blue eyes twinkling. "Scott, congratulations. You might be my brother, but if you hurt her I'll kill you myself." Scott laughs as Hollie leans against him with a light chuckle. It is warming, though, to know that his fiancee means that much to his brother, that they have become that close.

His father brings out a bottle of champagne at that point, with an apologetic look at the son trapped in the space station, and the family celebrate until the early morning.

_Artemis_


	23. Chapter 23

_Yeah, I'm not going to say a thing. Far too tired to think at the moment so it's a miracle that I've managed to get this out at all. Hope you all enjoy._

Hollie leans against the bathroom wall and sighs, listening for any movement from Ashwyn or sound of Scott returning from his morning run. It has been ten days and she is still sick in the mornings and at odd intervals during the day. Even the smell of some foods sets her off and she is beginning to seriously consider the one thing that she had initially dismissed. So far she has managed to keep the continued sickness from her fiancee, well aware that he will worry whether her suspicions are founded or not.

She thinks she would have taken the possibility of it that much more seriously had things not been so close to normal. Now that she thinks about it, however, there have been other clues and other subtle changes. Now certain that the nausea has passed for the moment she gets to her feet and gets herself ready for a quick shower before she starts her day. Ashwyn will be awake soon enough, Scott will be back from his run and she will join the family for breakfast. Just the thought of food sets her stomach rolling again and she sighs. She needs some advice and there is only one person in this household that she feels comfortable asking it of.

"I did wonder how much longer it was going to take you," Grandma comments when Hollie joins her in the older woman's sitting room.

"What do you mean?" She asks, putting Ashwyn down on the carpet with a toy and watching as the little girl rolls over to grab it.

"The morning sickness, dearie," is the reply and Hollie smells the unmistakable scent of mint as Ruth hands her a cup of tea. "Of course that's the most ridiculous name a man ever came up with for it. Poor Lucille was sick from morning until night for weeks every time she got pregnant with one of those boys."

"You think I'm pregnant?" She asks softly, not entirely surprised but wondering what has made this woman arrive at a conclusion she has only just reached herself.

"You're doing a good job of hiding it from the boys," the older woman replies, "but you've been lucky enough for the sickness to be irregular and infrequent."

"You noticed," Hollie whispers.

"I know what to look for." The older woman smiles. "I knew Lucy was pregnant before she even knew it herself and I see the same thing in you, dearie." Tears fill Hollie's eyes and Ruth wraps her arms around the young woman. "What are these for?"

"It's only been eight months," Hollie says, "it's so dangerous for him out there and Ashwyn's so young still..."

"You don't need to worry about any of that. You've been blessed, Hollie, never see it as anything other than that." There is a wisdom in the old woman's words and Hollie wipes her palm over her eyes to dry them. "First thing you need to do is confirm it, the rest will come as it comes." She hands Hollie a small brown bag. "I knew you'd find your way here eventually."

An hour later Hollie is looking at confirmation of what she had already suspected. She gets to her feet, needing to find Scott and talk to him, when she hears the alarm signalling a call out. Icy terror fills her and she stares up to the ceiling.

"Not now, please not now," she begs the unfeeling universe and hurries to the living room so that she can find out what is happening.

When she gets there the gathered men are grave, talking about storms and flash floods and wind speeds. A young couple who decided to climb a mountain and got caught out by a freak change in the weather. They are trapped on a narrow ledge besides a rapidly rising river and are unable to reach local search and rescue who doubtless already have their hands full. With any luck, Hollie muses, Scott will not even have to land for this one, he will only have to guide Virgil into position and keep an eye out so that his brother can focus on the rescue. Nevertheless she knows that flying in those conditions can be dangerous. Scott takes a moment to pull her into a heated kiss before he departs, his blue eyes telling her that he will be fine and she has no need to worry this time. Gordon nods to each of his brothers in turn, apparently sitting this one out, and Virgil and Alan also depart.

Hollie sighs and settles onto a sofa, watching the wordless goodbye between Tin Tin and Alan and wondering when the blond man will see what is right in front of his eyes. The young malasian woman approaches her as she makes her way out to the balcony to watch Scott's take off, resting her arms on the railing as the swimming pool rumbles off to one side.

"Is everything alright?" The dark haired girl asks and Hollie nods though the movement is jerky and uncertain. "They'll be back soon," she continues as they hear the more bass sound of Thunderbird Two taking off, "this isn't even the most dangerous one they've been on."

"I know," Hollie's mind turns to Ashwyn, orphaned the moment she was born, who sleeps in her bouncer beside one of the sofas. If Hollie loses Scott she knows she will not survive it and she has to wonder what will happen to her niece then. "It doesn't stop me worrying though, I couldn't live if I lost him."

"So you have to believe you won't lose him," the younger woman says softly. "That's what my father keeps telling me. Believe it hard enough and it will happen." There is a wistful sorrow in her voice and Hollie knows that it is not just Scott they are talking about.

"He's a wise man," she replies. "It's good advice. " She rests a hand on Tin Tin's. "He won't stay blind forever, sweetie," she tells her friend, "I'm fairly certain if he doesn't notice soon one of the others will point it out to him. They'll have to use small words but they'll get the point across." Tin Tin laughs and follows Hollie back into the living room where Ashwyn has begun to stir. "Men are remarkably dense when it comes to these things, I practically had to jump Scott to get him to realise I was interested when we met."

"The way he told it you did," Tin Tin replies. Hollie thinks on it for a moment.

"So I did, worked though."

"You're happy, though, aren't you?" The younger woman asks as they sit down to wait for news. Hollie's smile is brilliant.

"You have no idea," she whispers. "It isn't how I dreamed it would be, but I'm here, we're going to get married and have a baby," she realises what she has said as soon as it comes out and sees Tin Tin's eyes widen. "One day we will anyway. If he wants them that is."

"Of course he does," Tin Tin scoffs and there is a knowing twinkle in her eye. Hollie puts her finger to her lips and her friend nods. Tin Tin likes to gossip but Hollie knows that no one else will find out until Scott does and that is what is important.

_Artemis_


	24. Chapter 24

_Christmas and New Year ate me. And spending New Years Eve singing in my local pub dressed as the Goblin Queen has done nothing at all for my street cred. Nothing I tell you. Anyway, you don't want to hear about that, you want Scott and Hollie so on we all go._

Scott feels the wind buffeting against the side of Thunderbird One and mutters a string of quiet curses as he rights her once more. This wind is far stronger than he would normally be comfortable flying in.

"This isn't going to work, Scott," Virgil says, "if we winch Alan down there he's going to wind up splattered all over the side of the mountain." The strain of holding Thunderbird Two steady is showing on the younger man's face as even the larger, heavier, plane is rocked by the winds.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Scott jokes and sees the tension ease from his brother's face for a moment.

-_I heard that,_- Alan's voice filters up to them from where he has been preparing the life platform in the large hold of Thunderbird Two. -_It's besides the point, anyway,_- he continues, -_we have to try it._-

There is silence between them all for a long moment as they consider their options. This is not going to be an easy mission and for just a moment Scott lets his thoughts turn to Hollie and the future that they have together. As abruptly as his mind turns to his fiancee, however, it resettles on the job at hand.

"Maybe if you acted as a wind-breaker, Scott," Virgil suggests and the dark haired pilot knows what his brother is getting at without Virgil having to elaborate any further.

"It's too dangerous," he shakes his head, "all it would take is a stray gust of wind and we would _all_ be mountainside artwork."

-_I'm not hearing a better plan,_- Alan cuts in, -_but whatever we're going to do we should do it sooner rather than later. At least if Scott can cover for the worst of it we can get them away from that water before it gets too_ _much higher._-

Scott knows that his brothers are right, he knows that this is really the only way that they might stand a chance of getting the life platform down without it smashing into the side of the mountain. Getting the alignment of his craft with that of Thunderbird Two is going to be tricky but Scott has always enjoyed a challenge and despite the tension of the moment he finds a great deal of enjoyment in the delicate manoeuvring. Later on he knows that he will look back on it with a little pride and a very real sort of glee at knowing that he has managed to pull this off, mixed with an irritation at the stupidity involved with such a risk. It is difficult, staying out of the way of Two's jets as Virgil makes the minute corrections needed to keep his craft level and prevent Alan and the couple that they are rescuing from injury or death. Scott has to admit that he is glad when it is all over and he can head back to base. This is not the kind of situation that he would ever like to repeat and there is a greater sense of relief than usual when he lands his plane and makes his way to debrief.

Though not the most physically exhausting rescue Scott has ever taken part in the amount of concentration involved with making sure he did not crash his Thunderbird into his brother's has been infinitely more draining and all he really wants is to shower and get some sleep. Something in Hollie's eyes when he gets back to base, however,tells him that his day is not quite over just yet. She seems nervous, almost worried, but there is also a content sort of happiness about her that baffles him. She is sat on their bed waiting for him when he emerges from his shower, legs curled under her, and notices that she still looks a little pale. He knows that she is still not quite well, has noticed that sometimes she is sick even when she tries to hide it. When he had mentioned his concern to his grandmother she had just smiled at him and told him not to let it worry him overly. Scott has his suspicions but he has stayed silent.

Hollie takes a deep breath, blue eyes trailing stray droplets of water as they track down his torso but not rising to meet his own until he sits next to her and takes her hand in his own.

"What is it?" He asks gently.

"I shouldn't even be nervous," she tells him, "I was so excited about it earlier." She pauses and he knows that if he says anything now it will make it harder for her. Evidently this is something that she had wanted to tell him before the rescue came up. "I'm pregnant, Scott." She says after a long pause.

He states at her for a long moment with the words echoing through his mind as the rest of the world falls away. Hollie is pregnant, he is going to be a father. This is different to taking in Ashwyn and raising her, as much as he adores the little girl there is something about this child being his that sings through him. He going to be a father.

Hollie is watching him apprehensively, chewing on her bottom lip and it is then that it occurs to him to find out of this is what she wants. He does not release his grip on her hands.

"Is this what you want?" He asks. It is so soon after their engagement and the death of her sister, it has to be a little bit overwhelming for her to think that she will be raising her own child as well as her niece who will be just about entering the terrible twos stage of her life when the baby is born.

"Of course it is," her words are soft, "I just needed to be sure that you wanted the same thing."

"I can't think of anything I want more," his reply is completely honest, his eyes shining and a part of him is so overwhelmingly happy that he thinks he might explode with the force of it. He cannot help but pull her tight against him and kiss her until she is gasping for air.

"When do you want to tell everyone?" She asks. Part of him wants to run through the house shouting the words at the top of his lungs but there is another part of him that just wants to have this for them for a little while. For a short time he wants to curl up around her in quiet joy and not have to fend off his brothers jokes and loud congratulations.

"In the morning," he smiles, "they can wait until morning."

_Artemis_


	25. Chapter 25

_This one was really hard to get started. Mostly because Kavan Smith invaded my brain and refused to leave. Also because my darling boyfriend keeps distracting me (although he looks a bit like I think John would if he wasn't a puppet so I can't be mad at him). Consequently, when you add in the writers block that Kavan (aka Major Evan Lorne) caused me I had a bit of trouble getting this one going. Then I wrote Lorne drabbles and suddenly there this was. With a lovely Scott shaped treat at the end. Yum._

Hollie retires from the general noise of the Tracy household and into the bedroom she shares with Scott. As much as she adores her new family sometimes they can be a little bit too much to handle and since she and Scott announced her pregnancy to them all her life has not felt like her own. She has appointments to organise and this is not something that it is easy to get her head around. Hollie cannot help but realise how fast everything has moved between her and Scott this time around, she cannot help but wonder at it. She has no doubt in her mind about her feelings for him, no doubt that she is doing the right thing by marrying him and having his child, but she is aware of what her friends think about the situation. She knows that they think that things have gone too fast because any number of them have expressed that thought on the few occasions that she has been able to get hold of them. Only Erin and Cassandra have really stuck by her in all this. Cassandra knew her when she was dating Scott the first time and Erin knew of Scott as that one man no other man could live up to.

She speaks to Erin about once a week now, though she suspects that her friend is in more regular contact with Virgil than she is with her. Hollie knows that this has to be hard on the blonde, her friend is quite obviously falling for Virgil and his charms and though she knows him well Hollie cannot be certain that he feels the same way. It comes as no surprise to find out that her friend already knows that Hollie is pregnant.

"I'm disappointed in you," the blonde says as soon as she answers her phone and sees that it is Hollie. "I had to find out from Virgil."

"Find out what?" She asks, feigning ignorance. Traditionally friends and those outside of the immediate family circle are not told until after the first scan at three months, a matter of luck she thinks it is.

"Please, Hollie," Erin rolls her eyes. "You're _pregnant_! I should have been one of the first people that you told."

"I'm sorry," Hollie replies with an expression of completely false contrition on her face. "Will you ever forgive me?" Erin gets a calculating look on her face. "Come on, you're going to be my maid of honour! You can't be mad at me."

The declaration seems to take the other woman by surprise, green eyes blinking rapidly as she frowns at her friend. Even though Erin had been _told _about the engagement Hollie has not yet had the chance to ask her friend if she would like to take the position of maid of honour. It was something that she has long thought she would ask Cassandra to do for her, but as time has passed on the island she has found that her conversations with Erin have come more easily. She found that Cassandra was less willing to maintain this friendship over such a distance and over time she has concluded that Erin's company is actually preferable in many ways.

"You could have told me," Erin points out, probably in reference to both topics of conversation.

"But you'll do it, right?" Hollie asks and watches the brilliant smile cross her friend's face.

"Of course I will," she laughs and the conversation turns back to the pregnancy and the first scan that is coming in a little under a week. "Are you nervous?"

"I don't think it's actually sunk in yet," Hollie admits. "This is so different from when Ashwyn came into my life. She sort of just dropped into it."

"You were alone, then," Erin points out. "You've got Scott now, not to mention Virgil and the others. You tried to do it all alone last time."

Hollie has to nod at that, has to accept that her friend is right. Erin does not know everything, admittedly, she does not know just how quickly after the death of her sister Scott came back into her life. She does not know the part that the boys had to play in it and she does not know just how dangerous everything really is for them.

"I never did get the story of how he got hurt from you though," Erin continues, "with them living on that island and everything you'd think that the most trouble they could get into would be the odd trip or slip."

"You know I can't tell you that," Hollie replies with a sigh. This is not the first time that her friend has asked and she knows that it will not be the last, but it is getting harder and harder to keep the truth about her circumstances from her. She has no doubt that as Erin talks to Virgil more she is starting to ask him for answers more and more regularly. "The work they do for Jeff is top secret." Her friend sighs.

"So will you be coming here?" Erin asks, changing the subject much to Hollie's relief. "It would be good to actually _see_ you rather than use the vid-phone all the time."

"Well it's not exactly the closest hospital," Hollie says apologetically, "but I'm sure I can talk Jeff into letting Gordon come and get you so we can grab coffee in Travellers."

"Why Gordon?" Erin objects. "Why not Virgil?" Hollie laughs and Erin has the grace to look a little bit sheepish.

"Don't you want to meet the rest of his family?" She asks and the blonde sticks out her tongue.

"Of course I do, but I'd rather spend more time with him first." The door opens behind her and Hollie turns to see Scott walking through the door covered in something that looks suspiciously like oil. "And here's daddy," Erin says when she sees him. "What on earth happened to you?"

"Gordon and Alan," Scott hisses. Hollie shakes her head, it is enough of an explanation.

"If you got oil on the floor Grandma is going to kill you," she tells him. "Get it on me and they'll never find your body." He grins at her.

"She's raised six boys over the course of her life, she's used to it," he leans in and kisses her cheek, careful to avoid brushing her with his dirty clothes.

"I think that's my cue," Erin says with a soft smile at them both. "Let me know about next week, Hol, I'm sure the school can do without me for a day or two."

"I will," Hollie smiles and sees Erin's smile become more appreciative as Scott starts to strip off his shirt behind her. "Get your own," Hollie tells her.

"I intend to." The screen goes blank as soon as Erin is finished talking and Hollie turns her eyes on her fiancée. His back and chest are streaked with oil where it has seeped through his old shirt and t-shirt, though thankfully his jeans are only spotted with it, and the fact that he is only wearing his socks states louder than words that he left his work boots in the hanger. It does not take much in the way of thought for her to slip off her sun dress and follow him from the bedroom into the en suite. After all, things are going to start changing for them very rapidly now and she intends to make the most of what she can do while she can still do it. Hollie saw Amelia enough when her sister was pregnant to know that even some apparently simple tasks get harder when there is a bump in the mix.

_Artemis_


	26. Chapter 26

_So, this one took a slightly different path than I thought it would. I got into Erin's head a little bit here and then did something at the end that I have a feeling will have me ducking flying objects for a few days. Please don't hurt me for what I've done at the end! I already feel horrible for it._

Convincing Jeff to let Virgil fetch Erin so that she and Hollie could meet after the auburn haired woman has had her first scan is far easier than either she or Scott thought it would be. Though initially hesitant to allow it the Tracy patriarch soon changed his mind after Virgil caught wind of the plan. The couple agree to combine the weekly supply run with the hospital appointment, thus preventing the need for another trip the next day, and this means that they will have some time to kill. Besides, in spite of what his sons might sometimes think, Jeff Tracy is neither blind nor stupid. It comes as no real surprise to him that his second son has formed a bond with Hollie's friend, nor has he missed the way that with Hollie's arrival on the island his other sons have become more aware of what they are missing out on.

Jeff wants his boys to be happy, above everything else in his life, and he genuinely hopes that Virgil might have that same chance with Erin that Scott had with Hollie. Added to that, however, the Tracy patriarch knows that Hollie misses her friends, even with the frequent phone calls, and he cannot find it in himself to deny her this request. He only hopes that with only two sons remaining on the island International Rescue does not get a call out.

oOo

Erin paces the length of her front room nervously, hands fluttering over her blonde hair as she glances in the mirror for the tenth time in as many minutes. Though she speaks to Virgil a lot, probably more than Hollie realises, she has only _met_ him once and that day she did not exactly look her best.

Now she wants to look good for him, wants to impress him. He seems like a good man, charming and easy to talk to, and though Hollie says that he has something of a temper on occasion it is not something that the blonde has ever seen during their conversations. The man that she has come to know is an easy going one, a man who enjoys his music and whose closest friend is his older brother. She likes this man that she has gotten to know and she thinks that, given the chance, she could love him and that prospect is terrifying.

She meant what she had told her friend only a few months before, she did not start talking to Virgil looking for an epic kind of love like Hollie and Scott have. She is under no illusions about the fact that very few people get that kind of happily every after, let alone a second chance at it. At the most she had been looking for a fling, a chance to get laid for a change. Over the last month, however, she has found that changing as she has come to know Virgil better. Now she _wants_ that love story for herself and she wants him to want it too. So it leaves her pacing her front room, waiting for Virgil to come and get her and afraid that when he sees her he will decide that all he wants after all is friendship.

She thinks that finding that out would break her heart.

So in an effort to impress Erin has pulled on her favourite black jeans, the ones that fit her like a second skin, wearing over them her knee high, black heeled boots. A leather jacket, also in black, is draped over the arm of her sofa and the soft jumper than she wears is violet and low cut. As she looks down at it she wishes, not for the first time, that she had more cleavage to show off.

Her doorbell rings just as she is contemplating going upstairs and changing the jumper, adding it to the pile of tops discarded as unsuitable as she dressed, and she grabs her handbag and jacket as she yanks the door open.

Virgil, it seems, has also made something of an effort to look good. He is wearing jeans and a button down shirt of forest green. Against the autumn chill he is also wearing a brown leather jacket. If he is experiencing any of the nerves that Erin is, however, there is no sign of it in his face. They trade smiles and Erin is pleased to see to watch as his eyes slowly slide up her body. There is a darkness and a heat to them when she meets his gaze that sets her heart fluttering and takes her breath away.

For a moment she is lost for a way to greet him, unsure whether she should just smile at him or hug him. Virgil ends her internal debate by pulling her into a kiss that makes her melt against him.

"Hi," she breathes when they part, her green eyes sparkling up at him and she is tempted to tell him to forget flying out to meet Scott and Hollie. She is tempted to drag him into her home and up to her bedroom, especially when he kisses her again. She misses her friend, however, and she knows that even though Hollie understands she would likely never forgive Erin for not turning up.

"We should go," Virgil says, echoing her own thoughts even though she has not said anything and she nods. When he releases her, however, she immediately misses the strength of his arms around her.

It makes her realise that no matter her intentions on meeting him again she is now completely lost.

Both the drive to the airport and the flight are easy, filled with light conversation and laughter, and they pass far too quickly for Erin's taste. Even though she is looking forward to meeting Hollie she cannot help but want to spend the time with Virgil. She wants more of the gentle touches from his work roughened hands and his heated kisses.

Those thoughts are pushed to the back of her mind when she sees her friend in the corner of the coffee shop. Hollie's smile is brilliant and she is out of her seat and embracing her friend in moments. If Erin had not known that her friend is pregnant she might have thought that the other woman had gained a little bit of weight, an improvement on the worried woman of three months ago. Hollie looks happy, healthy, and fulfilled in a way that makes Erin very jealous. They sit down next to each other, heads together as they talk with only the odd glance in the direction of the brothers who also seem to be having their own conversation. It is interrupted momentarily by a petite blonde woman with thick black glasses who greets them like she knows them. Hollie introduces her as Maddie and there is a twinkle in her eye as she says it that tells Erin there is more to this acquiantance than she is going to be told at this point.

It is good to see her friend again, and to get to know Scott a little bit better, but it is a bliss that seems to be short lived. It feels like only a short time since they sat down, though really it must be close to an hour, when Scott's cell phone rings. The older man excuses himself for a moment, stepping away from the little group as he takes the call and it is clear from his expression that whatever he is being told it is not good.

"We have to leave," he says when he gets back to the table.

"What's happened?" Virgil asks, still getting to his feet straight away and reaching for his wallet.

"There's been an accident," Scott replies, worry creasing his face and mirrored on Virgil and Hollie's. "It's John."

"But John's..." Hollie trails off.

"Gordon and Alan are on their way to him now, Father wants us back on the island immediately."

"What about Erin?" Virgil asks it after a brief glance at the blonde woman and for the first time all day she feels like an outsider intruding on this family.

"She comes with us," Scott replies, "we don't have time to fly her home. Father knows she's coming."

From the silence that greets this statement Erin knows that it cannot be good.

_Artemis_


	27. Chapter 27

_I didn't make you all wait too long did I? It's only been a couple of days after all. I'll have to make it up to John later on, just like I'll have to make it up to Erin as well. Bless the poor girl she's not going to have it easy it must be said._

_And to think that this whole mess grew out of a one-shot that went mad. The unplanned ones are the best I guess. _

Hollie and Scott arrive at the island after Virgil and Erin, the family jet slower than the small plane Virgil had collected the blonde woman in. Though they are only fifteen minutes behind Virgil it feels like an eternity to Hollie and she knows that Scott has to be even more anxious to get back to the island and find out what has happened.

Erin is sat on one of the large sofas holding Ashwyn as Tin Tin comforts a distraught Grandma. The blonde is wide eyed and nervous as Virgil, Jeff and Brains talk quietly and urgently around the Tracy patriarch's desk. It is clear that the urgency of the situation has caused the family to ignore the fact that Erin is going to be present because no effort seems to have been made to hide the true nature of this highly isolated family home. Hollie knows just how observant Erin is and even though she is sat quietly with Ashwyn she will be taking in everything that is happening around her.

"What happened?" Scott demands as soon as they are in the room and Hollie sinks down next to Erin. She is going to owe her friend the mother of all explanations later on but for the moment she is just glad that Erin seems to be taking it all in her stride.

"We think it might have been an asteroid strike," Jeff says. "We lost all communication with Five three hours ago and then alarms just started." Hollie can see the way that worry has lined Jeff's face and she knows that the possibility of it being an asteroid is slim but plausible after a number of discussions with John about the dangers of living on the space station. It would take a pretty significant strike to cause this level of disruption and that is a sentiment that Scott echoes.

"We won't know for sure until your brothers get there," Brains tells him, the stress of the moment causing his stutter to become more pronounced. "But as you know the Earth comes under multiple asteroid strikes in the course of a year. It's entirely possible that this time Thunderbird Five was simply in the way."

"Could it have just been a power failure?" Hollie pipes up from the sofa. "Last time I talked to John he said one of the consoles was malfunctioning slighty."

"When did you speak to him?" Jeff demands.

"This morning," Hollie scoops Ashwyn out of Erin's arms as the little girl starts to fuss. "He said it wasn't anything to worry about so I never thought to mention it."

The four men exchange glances and Hollie knows what must be going through their minds. International Rescue has been up and running for nearly three years. It is hardly that far fetched to think that some things are going to start wearing out. It is a worrying thought. The debate is put aside, however, when the eyes of Alan's portrait flash. Hollie is used to seeing it but at her side she feels Erin flinch.

"Go ahead, Alan," Jeff orders and it is more of a bark than the usual gentle request.

"We've arrived at Thunderbird Five," even though Alan is trying to maintain his normal professional tone Hollie knows him well enough to know that he is worried. "There's no sign of any power and the hull's been ripped open." There is a collective outcry and Hollie feels her breath catch. "The docking bay is still intact, but her orbit has destabilised. I'm going to have to bring her back online before we leave." He is very carefully not saying what they are all thinking. He is very carefully skirting around the fact that John might not have survived this. "We're docking now."

"Be careful, son," Jeff says.

"FAB," Alan signs off and the room descends into worried silence.

"Grandma, why don't you go to your sitting room with the girls?" Scott says, coming over to kiss the top of Hollie's head.

"We should be here," Ruth replies. "He's my grandson and I'm staying right here until I know what's happened to him."

No one is surprised by the elderly woman's stubborn refusal to leave the room, even when the conversation between the men returns to a more technical analysis of what may have happened. It is a futile exercise, Hollie knows that they are all aware of that, but it is better than sitting and waiting for Alan to get back to them with news of when has happened to John.

"Don't judge him on this," Hollie says softly to Erin when she sees her friend's eyes dart to the chestnut haired man and then away again. There is no ignoring the hurt in her green eyes when they meet each others gaze. "Sometimes when there's a rescue I think that Scott forgets I even exist. It's probably better that way anyway," she continues. "The last thing they need is to get distracted thinking about home." Erin nods but Hollie can feel the tension in her friend and she is pleased to see the way that it starts to drain out of the blonde when Virgil comes over to sit next to her.

She supposes that at some stage every one of the Tracy brothers was going to have to introduce their chosen partner to the life that they lead, but she also knows that this is a less than ideal way for Erin to find out. When she thinks about it she supposes that there is really no good way to find out about International Rescue and the Tracy family's involvement in the organisation. Her own confirmation of Scott's involvement came after years of suspicion and the kind of tragedy that no one should have to suffer but that is all too common. She knows that sooner or later Erin will make that last connection between her reunion with Scott and the loss of her sister and brother in law, but she hopes that it takes her a while. It is not a wound that Hollie is looking forward to examining.

Her moment of introspection is broken by the reactivation of Alan's portrait and the attention of all the room's occupants turns on it.

"I've managed to stabilise the station, Father," Alan reports and his voice is a little bit lighter though there is still an underlying concern. "Life support's been restored but it's minimal at the moment." Then he grins. "I found John," he says and his expression makes all of them breathe a sigh of relief. "He's had a nasty knock to the head that Brains will need to look at when we get back but he's upright and seething about the condition of his 'bird."

"Bring him home, Alan," Jeff orders.

The relief in the room is palpable, but Hollie knows it will be short lived because as soon as John is back on the island the family will waste no time in trying to work out what happened and planning the repairs to Thunderbird Five. There is another issue that they will have to discuss, however, and it is one much closer to Hollie's heart.

They will have to talk about what is going to happen to Erin now that she knows the truth.

_Artemis_


	28. Chapter 28

_Blergh, never hang around with a family who's kids have colds. You'll get one. Add to that the fact that my oil has all run out and I can't afford more and I'm in a miserable place right now. I need a couple of warm Tracy brothers in bed with me right now. It's the warmest place in the house and that isn't saying much._

_I've also remembered why I hate writing these Jeff reacts to the secret coming out scenes. They are a bugger. I've done this one five times, redone it and then done it again. It's certainly not the best thing that I've ever done but I think it's at the best point right now so I quit while I was ahead._

Virgil would be an idiot, he knows, if he were to try to deny the fact that he could feel Erin watching him while they were waiting for news about John. He also has to admit that this is not exactly the outcome to the day that he had been aiming for when he left the island that morning. He had been aiming for a quiet dinner and a night in a hotel near the airport before dropping Erin home. Now it looks like all of his planning and work to persuade his father to let him have the night off have come to nothing.

Like all of his family Virgil is a complete professional when it comes to anything related to International Rescue. He is more than capable of blocking out anything other than the task at hand and that, he knows, is a defense mechanism to stop himself from being crippled with worry about his family every time. By sinking into that more professional place he knows that he has not given Erin the attention and support that being dropped into this kind of situation might have required. The few times he actually meets her gaze there is a hurt reproach in her eyes and he promises himself that he will make it up to her if she will let him.

That guilt is enough to drag him away from pointless speculation and make him cross the room to sit next to her. Erin relaxes minutely against him but he knows that she is still nervous. He does not think that he can really blame her.

When they are told that John is alright, relatively speaking, relief floods through Virgil, almost knocking the air out of him, and it takes a lot of restraint to stop him from dragging Erin into a heated kiss in his glee. Whatever it is that has developed between them, however, is far too new to to display in front of his family. Virgil is not quite as private on matters of the heart as Scott is but he has never gone shouting it from the tree tops either.

"This isn't how I imagined this day going," he mutters to the blonde at his side. She arches an eyebrow at him and he is pleased to see some fire come back into her eyes.

"I have to admit that this was a little unexpected," she replies, waving a hand. "I was expecting coffee with friends and a little bit of flying."

"I'd kind of hoped for dinner and then back to my hotel room, quite honestly," she blushes at his words but the smile she gives him is that same naughty little smile that first caught his attention right back when Erin was helping Hollie move to the island.

"You were making quite a few assumptions there," Erin tells him.

"Call it wishful thinking," he says, "there's always room for hope and all that."

"There is at that," she agrees with a laugh and the sound of it draws the full attention of his father for the first time since their arrival. His expression reminds Virgil of that one fact that he has been trying to forget. It reminds him that Erin has just found out the truth about the single, most important, secret that his family has. She knows that not only are the Tracy family responsible for International Rescue, but that their base is the very island that they live on. He looks at his father and knows from the older man's expression that the next several minutes are not going to be pleasant for anyone in the vicinity.

Scott and Hollie, as they always seem to, have gravitated towards each other, sat side by side on the other end of the sofa with Ashwyn balanced on her aunt's knees. Scott picks up on the change in the atmosphere of the room only a split second before Hollie but they both glance over at the same time. Virgil knows that Hollie will support and vouch for her friend, but he can also tell that Scott is conflicted. His older brother will want to support Erin out of loyalty to both him and Hollie, but his dedication to International Rescue and his position as second in command will mean that his primary concern should be the secrecy of the organisation. Virgil does not envy Scott in this moment.

"I apologise for not greeting you properly when you arrived, Miss Taylor," his father says, a warning note in his voice. For a moment Virgil wonders how his father could have possibly known Erin's last name, then he remembers that Erin works at the same school as Hollie and he concludes that Jeff will have run a background check on her at some point.

"I understand," Erin smiles at him. "I only wish that the circumstances could have been better." Her reply is careful and he takes her hand in his, knowing that his father will not miss the gesture.

"I believe we all do," his father tells her.

The whole situation is awkward. Virgil can understand that in his concern for the life of his middle son Jeff may have thought Erin's presence worth the risk. Now, however, Virgil knows that his father is thinking about just how little they really know her. It is something that crossed his mind when Scott said to bring her to the island in the first place and he wants to completely trust her but he knows that blind faith is dangerous. Still, Erin has been curious for a while and he is glad, now, that she knows the truth. At least he will never have to lie to her about his work. For some girls he knows that the secret nature of his job would have been a deal breaker.

"I thought I'd wait until Alan, John and Gordon get back before I take Erin home," Virgil pipes up in order to avoid the ensuing awkward silence.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Virgil," his father's normally warm voice is icy. "We have no idea what Miss Taylor plans to do with what she has learnt today."

"I'm not going to do a damn thing with it," Erin snaps and everything about her tone, posture and expression screams about how offended she is.

"I wish we could know that for certain," Jeff tells her and Virgil squeezes her hand in an effort to prevent an affronted outburst.

"Keeping her here isn't going to prove anything, father," he argues. "All it's going to do is make other people ask questions that she isn't going to be able to answer."

"He's right," Hollie hissess and Virgil supposes that it is something of a miracle that she has been silent for this long. "_I _know that you can trust her. Besides, it's not like you bundled me and Ashwyn onto a plane as soon as Scott found out that I knew and you had no more reason, then, to trust me either." Her words are an uncomfortable reminder of the way that Hollie came back into Scott's life and some of the doubts that the family had about her purely because three years before she had broken Scott's heart. It reminds him of the chance that Scott took with trusting her after three years of only occasional, accidental, meetings.

"For goodness sake, Jeff," his grandmother cuts in finally. "The poor girl is Hollie's friend. Do you really think that she would have been introduced to the family if Hollie didn't really believe that she could be trusted?"

"It's beside the point, mother," his father replies though some of the hard suspicion in his eyes has softened.

"Father's right," Scott adds and Hollie turns her glare on him. "I let my feelings for Hollie decide whether or not to trust her and that was a huge risk." Hollie looks like she is about to object and Scott cuts her off before she can start to speak again. "_But_ trusting her was the best thing that I ever did."

"And if Erin decides to tell someone?" Jeff demands.

"We'll cross that bridge if it comes," Virgil reasons but there is more certainty in his voice when he continues. "Which it never will."

"It's Friday anyway," Grandma points out. "Why don't we compromise? Erin stays for a couple of days and Virgil can drop her back on Sunday after dinner." The older woman's advice makes perfect sense to Virgil, and apparently to Scott as well from the way that he nods. He can see his father mulling it over, however. "Oh, for heaven's sake, Jeff. How much more can she possibly learn in a couple of days than she already has?"

"I don't suppose my promising you that I'll never breathe a word of this to anyone will make a difference?" Erin offers and there is a wry twist to her lips as she does so, as though she already knows the answer. "I think at this point it comes down to how much you trust your son's judgement." She smiles at Virgil and there is a twinkle in her eyes that tells him that maybe tonight will not be a complete bust after all. "Let's just say that I've got a vested interest in _not_ opening my mouth." Her gaze drifts down to where their hands are still twined together and he can see the way that his father's attention follows it.

"It can't hurt for you to stay here for a few days," Jeff says finally, waiting for her reply and Erin squeezes Virgil's hand tightly, smiling in a way that makes part of him lurch.

"Works for me," she smirks. "Except for one tiny little thing." Virgil sees his father raise his eyebrows. "I simply don't have a _thing_ to wear."

_Artemis_


	29. Chapter 29

_I'm not going to apologise for this taking so long to get out. I had my own meeting the parents experience this weekend coupled with a near miss of the assault kind the other day. In happier news a friend and I are now working on a webcomic together (there goes the last of my remaining free time) so there'll be some original work of mine out there at some stage in the next few months if she comes through for me. Here's hoping._

After what Hollie will always term 'The Discussion' the girls retire to root through their wardrobes to find something for Erin to wear that she is not going to melt in. While the jumper that the blonde chose was perfect for their meeting on the mainland, even with the approaching winter the island is still warm. Tin Tin, Erin and Hollie pull several dresses out of the auburn haired woman's small collection before going to Tin Tin's room so that Erin can try them on and the younger Malasian woman can rummage through her much bigger wardrobe. Though taller than both women Erin is slightly smaller than Hollie, closer to Tin Tin's size, so the younger woman will probably have a little bit more luck with clothes.

"It's been nice having you here," Tin Tin comments as she pulls a narrow waist belt off a hanger and places it on the bed with some of the clothes she has managed to find.

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetie," Hollie replies, opening the door to the en-suite bathroom so that she can pass the belt through to Erin to wear with the dress that she is currently trying on.

"I know," the other woman tosses a green bikini that still has the labels on it onto the bed. "I just hadn't realised how much I missed the company of women my own age until you arrived."

"Things you'd rather not talk to Grandma or the boys about?" Hollie guesses with a small smile. She had quickly come to the conclusion on meeting Tin Tin that the younger woman was a intensely private girl, the kind to write her inner most thoughts in a diary rather than express them in front of others. It had taken a while for her to realise that the Malasian woman was this way out of a kind of necessity rather than out of any form of real choice. There are things that Hollie knows men would really rather not know about, especially a group who think of that woman as more of a sister than anything else. Tin Tin has time for a slightly sheepish smile before Erin emerges from the en-suite.

The dress that she is wearing is navy blue, a floaty chiffon affair with a cotton slip underneath of the same colour. The belt Hollie passed through to her earlier is around her waist, thin black leather with a buckle in the shape of a bird in flight, and though without it the dress would seem huge with it the blonde is able to carry off the dress nicely.

"You look beautiful," Tin Tin says to her and Erin smiles as she pushes her blonde hair back off her face. "There's a couple more for you to try here, though, and a bikini if you want to swim."

"You don't have to, I'll only be here a couple of days," Erin insists. The other two women trade smirks, both aware that their goal here is to make sure that Erin sticks even more firmly in Virgil's mind.

"We're enjoying ourselves," Hollie laughs and Erin scowls at her.

"I'm glad somebody is," she grumbles.

Further discussion is cut off by a low rumble that has both Hollie and Tin Tin glancing out of the window.

"We can finish this later," Hollie tells them both and Tin Tin nods her agreement. "Come on, let's get down there." Tin Tin wordlessly hands Erin a pair of black sandals to wear with the dress and then both of the woman are out of the room leaving Erin to hurry to catch up with them.

"What was that?" She asks just as they draw near the living room.

"Thunderbird Three," Hollie says, "which means that the boys are home." Worry about John which had been pushed to one side with the distraction of finding clothes for her friend to wear has come back in full force and she crosses the room to go straight to Scott. Virgil is also already there and they are joined soon after by Grandma who is carrying a half dozing Ashwyn. When Hollie goes to take her the older woman shakes her head with a smile and settles Ashwyn into her bouncer instead. Hollie does, however, manage to catch sight of Virgil's face when he sees Erin and she has to smile at the stunned expression she sees there.

The twenty minutes between Three landing and the brothers arriving is tense. Logically, Hollie knows, the family is aware that John received a knock to the head and that is always something to worry about it. Even with all the worry and worst case scenarios running through her mind Hollie cannot help the gasp that cuts through her when she sees the boys emerge, even as Erin's own stunned cry follows. John's face has dried blood all down one side, his hair is matted with it and she is moving towards him even before the rest of the family can respond. Part of her understands why Alan down played it a little bit, John's eyes are clear and his stance steady when he get to his feet in time for her to wrap her arms around him in a fierce hug.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again," she orders her friend, heedless of the dirt on his uniform as she stares up at him.

"No promises, Honey," he whispers, then turns his attention to Jeff who is staring at him. "Do you mind if I get cleaned up before I tell you all what happened, Father?" John asks, giving Hollie a quick squeeze before releasing her.

"I want you to get that head injury checked out as well, son," Jeff says, his concern clear in his voice and the look he throws over at Alan says that he is going to have a word with his youngest later about down playing his brother's injuries whether he was convinced to or not, because there is no denying that John will have told his brother _not_ to worry the family. Hollie can imagine that there will be a lecture for John in there somewhere as well and she has every intention of not being in the near vicinity for it. One encounter with a less than pleased Jeff Tracy is enough to last her the rest of the month at least.

John leaves to do as he has been told, closely followed by both Brains and Virgil, as Jeff turns his attention to Alan and Gordon.

"How's she looking, boys?" He asks and Hollie knows that it is in reference to Thunderbird Five. Alan's face becomes grim.

"Not good," the young blonde shakes his head and she can see a sorrow in his eyes. Five may not have been his station but Alan has spent almost as much time up there as John, it is a second home to him almost, and Hollie knows that it will be hard on both of the boys to see the sort of damage he had implied earlier. "I've put her on automatic so we should still hear about any call outs when they come through but it's going to take a while to repair." Jeff's face becomes grave and Hollie can see him turning his eyes to Scott and Tin Tin.

She grabs her friend's arm, leading her over to the bouncer and collecting Ashwyn before going into the kitchen with Erin on her heals.

"This is going to get boring," she informs her friend, "and the cabbage patch kid needs feeding. Let's get out from under their feet for a while."

It is not until she is idly talking to her friend while she feeds Ashwyn that she realises that by taking Erin out of the room she is preventing her friend from learning more about the inner workings of International Rescue. It is only then that she realises that even she is trying to protect the organisation from a friend she claims to trust completely.

_Artemis_


	30. Chapter 30

_I can't keep apologising for the time between these chapters so I'll give you my only decent excuse: planning and writing a webcomic is a lot harder than it first sounded and I have ten times the notes for it that I've had for anything else. I'm doomed, I tell you._

Virgil and Erin do not emerge from his room until late the next morning and Scott finds a great deal of amusement in the barely veiled insinuations that his brothers make at breakfast. It is not like any member of the Tracy family to miss a meal, and from Hollie's amused smirk over her cereal it is not something that Erin makes a habit of either, so they can all be fairly certain that Virgil either had a late night or is still otherwise occupied. Scott turns his thoughts from his younger brother to his middle brother, looks over at John who is eating with all the enjoyment of a man who has been living off microwave meals. The blond looks pale, a nasty bruise emerging from his hairline and Scott can see the cut where his head must have met the console he was working on before the accident. He has to take a moment to be thankful that this situation had not been any worse.

As it is right now things are less than ideal. Remote monitoring of the radio networks of the planet is not as reliable as having someone on the station twenty-four seven. The remote system only searches for specific phrases, is only capable of picking up a call directed at International Rescue. All of the Tracy brothers have been trained to detect when a situation might require the organisation's intervention, they have been trained to find key words and phrases that will tell them to monitor a situation and the variables there are too many to be programmed into a computer. He knows that it is less than ideal for his brothers to spend so much time on the space station, just like he knows that this is the only way for them to ensure maximum effectiveness as an organisation, it does not stop him from wishing that things could be different and this near miss is just another example of why he would prefer to have all of his brothers planet side.

Scott is not sure what Hollie and Erin did while the family were busy dissecting the incident the day before, and he promises himself that he will make it up to the two women another time, but he is glad that they were able to amuse themselves while John gave his report. Hollie worries enough about them, all of them, and he knows that there is no need for her to hear what a close call John had.

From the way that John told it there had been an intermittent warning on several of the air recycling units over the last couple of days. Given that his preliminary investigations had yielded absolutely nothing, and examining the units had shown nothing of interest or concern John had written it off as the console malfunctioning and not the units. A conclusion that even their father had deemed reasonable, though he had stressed that John should still have reported it. Scott forewent the lecture when John acknowledged that he should have reported it sooner, he knows that his brother has always enjoyed a good mystery and with no sign of immediate danger Scott supposes that it is hardly a wonder John put it off until he had looked into it a little bit more. None of them is ever keen to worry the rest of the family unnecessarily which is why they will always down play any injuries they might receive while out on a rescue.

The upshot of it is that while John was taking a look at where he thought the malfunction was unit three of the six air recycling units stopped working altogether with something of a bang. After that Scott gets the impression that everything on the station descended into chaos, which is hardly surprising.

Getting Five up and running again is going to take a while, repairs in space are not going to be easy at the best of times, and the station is going to have to be a priority. Scott can see a lot of time in orbit in his future and he is not looking forward to it. This is going to make the potential of a call out very awkward but it has to be done.

Virgil's appearance puts an end to Scott's musing, Erin behind him dressed in a pale green sun dress that Scott knows belongs to Hollie. Her blonde hair is tousled, though she has made some effort to tame it, and she looks tired, as does his brother. There is no mistaking the cocky grin on Virgil's face, however, or the slight blush on Erin's cheeks as she sits next to Hollie. His fiancée immediately leans in and whispers something to her friend. The blush intensifies and Scott has to wonder what Hollie has said to provoke that reaction.

"Good night?" Gordon asks and winces as Scott kicks him under the table.

"Very good night," Erin smirks at him even though her cheeks are still blazing.

"Best night I've had in a long time," Virgil grins over at her. Gordon and Alan make gagging noises at each other and are rewarded with kicks from Scott, Hollie and Virgil. Their father spares them all a disapproving glare from over the rim of his coffee mug and Grandma's eyes speak volumes about her thoughts on their behaviour. Nothing is said, however, because this has been the norm since the boys were old enough to tease one another. It is good to see Hollie and Erin joining in, though he suspects that Erin is drawing on Hollie's experience of the family more than anything.

He finds that he could get used to having another woman on the island, can see from Tin Tin's expression that he is not the only one and wonders when Alan will finally catch a clue. If the way that that the three women leave the table whispering is any indication at all his youngest brother is not going to remain unenlightened for much longer. He almost pities the younger man for a moment, then decides that it is long past time that Alan realised that Tin Tin is not going to wait for him forever and that it is time for him man up or bow out. He is actually looking forward to seeing what the three women come up with, at the very least it will be entertaining. John's smile from the other side of the table tells Scott that his brother has come to the same conclusion.


	31. Chapter 31

_Random inspiration for the win. Time to kick Alan while he's down. Wait, no that's right. Kick him while he's down._

Erin's weekend with the family seems to speed by in a haze of enjoyment for Hollie, Scott, Virgil _and _Tin Tin while Jeff goes through the complicated process of ordering everything that they will need to repair Thunderbird Five. Aside from when Virgil takes Erin on a tour, or down to a secluded cove for a picnic, the three women are nearly inseparable and the sound of their laughter fills the island villa. All too quickly, however, Sunday afternoon rolls around and with it the end of Erin's visit.

Hollie feels tears sting her eyes as she bids farewell to her friend. This has been a good weekend for her, a time when she has felt more at home than all the months she has been living here. It has been a comfort to have someone who knows her so well so close and she knows that she will miss her friend that much more keenly even though it has only been two days. Judging from Tin Tin's expression the young Malasian woman will also be said to see Erin leave.

"I'll talk to Nathan tomorrow," the blonde promises Tin Tin as they embrace. "I'm sure he'd love to meet you." The words are said loud enough for the family to hear and Hollie lets her eyes rest Alan as Tin Tin replies.

"I hope so," she mutters and Hollie thinks that Alan's scowl would make a planet melt. To his credit, however, he does not demand answers until the plane has departed and the family have begun to filter apart.

"Who's_ Nathan_?" He demands hotly and Hollie sees Scott frown at his tone.

"A friend of Hollie and Erin's," Tin Tin manages to keep her cool, much to Hollie's relief, but she can tell from the slight tremor in the younger woman's voice that Alan's tone has gotten to her slightly. "Erin thought it might be nice for me to meet someone and go on an _actual_ date instead of being cooped up here all the time." Alan makes an outraged spluttering sound in response but the conversation seems to be at an end and Hollie and Scott move away before either of them can be noticed by the others.

"What are you up to?" Scott asks softly when he catches sight of her grin.

"Giving your baby brother a shove in the right direction," she tells him. "For all our sakes." The baby monitor at her hip crackles into life as Ashwyn wakes from her nap and Hollie hurries off without giving Scott a chance to respond.

Alan approaches her three days later.

It is early morning and Hollie is sat on the balcony with a book, her chair facing towards to glass doors so that she can see Ashwyn in her playpen in the living room over the top of the book. Scott is out on his early morning run and this has become something of a pre-breakfast habit for the woman and her niece. It is the one time that she knows the house will be almost silent and it is easy to fool herself into thinking that she is alone at times like this. Hollie watches as Alan comes onto the balcony. The young blond does not look like he has slept and she studies him out the corner of her eye as he leans against the railing.

"Want to talk about it?" Hollie asks and sees him startle at the sound of her voice. He is silent for a long moment and knowing better than to push a Tracy she glances at Ashwyn to make sure the little girl is happy and then returns to her book.

"Why does she _want_ to go on a date anyway?" He demands suddenly. Hollie does not reply immediately, setting her book to one side before responding to the question.

"At least it shows that someone is interested in getting to know her better. Girls _do_ like to be treated sometimes you know." Alan snorts derisively. "So you've never been on a date?" She asks him.

"Of course I have," his reply is sullen.

"So is it really _so_ bad that Tin Tin wants someone to take her out and make her feel special?" The question is quiet, thoughtful.

"I could do that," he scoffs.

"But you don't," Hollie points out. She knows that time is against them, soon the rest of his family will begin to appear and Hollie is well aware of the fact that Alan will not continue this conversation if there is the slightest chance that his brothers will hear. She gets to her feet to stand next to him and lean against the railing. "Tin Tin could wait for you to make a move until she's old and grey and I doubt you would have done it," her voice is low. "She isn't going to come to you, Alan, and if you don't make some kind of move she's going to look for happiness elsewhere."

"You don't know that," Alan insists.

"She's letting us introduce her to Nathan isn't she?" Alan turns to look out to where Gordon is swimming in the pool below them. "Don't expect her to wait her whole life for you to grow a pair because no matter _what_ she feels for you she isn't going to keep on putting herself through that kind of heartache."

Hollie hears Ashwyn squeal, a high pitched delighted sound that tells her that one or other member of the Tracy family is making their way to the playpen. A glance over her shoulder tells her that it is Scott, dark hair still wet from his shower after his run, and he swings the little girl up in the air.

"She spent the weekend watching two couples enjoying that one thing she wants," she whispers. "Is it so much to ask to want to be loved?"

The question brings an end to the conversation. Hollie is well aware that the last thing Alan will want is for his brothers to hear his doubts or see his emotional turmoil.

"So I hear Tin Tin has a date today," Scott says as he comes onto the balcony and pulls Hollie into a heated kiss. Alan glares at them both for a long moment and then stalks away muttering under his breath. "He's still sore about it?" Scott asks her.

"I don't think me telling him a couple of home truths about it has helped much," Hollie admits.

"He needed to hear it," Scott slips his hand into hers, "maybe this time he'll listen."

Hollie doubts that he will but does not say it. She has said her piece to Alan and she will help Tin Tin pick out an outfit later. If Alan does not get the hint today hopefully the younger woman will at least be able to have fun with Nathan for a while.

_Artemis_


	32. Chapter 32

_Umm, all I have to say with this one is oops. Not quite the path that I expected this to take to be completely honest and it took me by surprise as much as I think it might some of you. Fuller note at the end._

"How was your date?" Hollie asks Tin Tin as she settles onto one of the sun loungers by the pool. The two women are alone, Tin Tin wearing a red bikini that is a particular favourite of hers and Hollie has a sheer sarong tied over the top of her bikini to disguise the bump that has started to get more obvious as the days go by. The Malasian girl can understand why the other woman is so self conscious about it. Living the way that they do it would be hard not to be conscious of appearances when they are surrounded by men on a daily basis. It is one of the reasons that the younger woman was so thrilled to find out that Hollie was coming to live with them.

"I'd actually forgotten how nice it could be to be taken out to dinner and treated like a princess for a night," she comments, shifting in the sun as some of the tension rolls out of her. Alan is in the hangers with his brothers performing maintenance checks on the Thunderbirds and it is a welcome relief to be out from under the daggers of his gaze. Besides, she had a genuinely good time the night before and she cannot find it in herself to feel guilty about that.

"I want all the details, sweetie," Hollie insists, reclining under an umbrella to keep off the harsher of the sun's rays. "Where did he take you? What was he wearing? Are you going to see him again?"

"You know, I think I will," she says with a soft smile. "He was a complete sweetheart, he picked me up from my hotel, brought me flowers."

"Guys our age still do that?" Hollie laughs and Tin Tin flings a cushion at her.

"I think it's adorable," she giggles. "He took me to this little Italian place, like the kind of places that my boyfriends in college used to take me. Not the Ritz or anything but it was somehow better for it." She goes into more detail, describing the less than perfect décor and the candles that flickered in the windows. The neon lit name of the restaurant in the window that had worn out where the 'I' should have been and the tinny music. She tells her how it should have felt cheap and ridiculous but instead was one of the most enjoyable nights she has had recently. The conversation had been light and relaxed, the company good and pretty easy on the eyes as well.

"So that's what you want?" Both women turn to see Alan staring at them, his scowl clearly saying that he has heard almost everything that has passed between them. "Cheap music, gas station flowers and a guy with the dating mentality of a teenager."

"You just successfully described your _own_ attitude to dating, Alan," Tin Tin hisses, his words striking her far harder than they would if she did not care about him as deeply as she does. She knows that if the same sentence had come from one of the other boys she could understand their scorn but weather it through. Their words would hurt but not twist like a blade in her gut. "Is there something wrong with wanting to be treated like I mean something to someone?"

"You mean plenty to us," Alan seems oblivious to Hollie who looks like she could kill him with her bare hands. "What's this guy going to be able to do for you? It's not like he could afford to keep you the way that we do. You wouldn't be able to live in the manner you're used to." Whether he means it or not his words carry a dark meaning and with the bite of his previous ones she seems to automatically see the worst in them.

"I am _not_ a kept woman, Alan Tracy!" She half shouts. The insinuation is worse than his previous words and she knows that Hollie is furious by the way that she gets to her feet and stalks towards the blond. "How dare you even suggest that! How _dare_ you?" Then Tin Tin is on her feet and the area around the pool rings with the sound of her hand making contact with Alan's cheek. "Do I look like a common whore to you?" She demands. "Do I? I work for every cent that your father gives me and I have _never_ asked for any of it."

"That isn't what I meant, Tin Tin," Alan insists but there is a spiteful undertone to his voice. "Although now you mention it, lets think about all the guys you keep throwing yourself at shall we?"

"That's enough, Alan," Hollie cuts in, her voice is low and dangerous. Tin Tin is very aware that neither of them cut particularly intimidating figures in their sandals and bikinis but their anger seems to draw around them in a manner more threatening than if they were clothed.

"What the heck is going on out here?" Scott asks from the other side of the pool, his eyes zeroing in on his agitated fiancée and the young woman he has always treated like a sister.

"Get him out of my sight, Scott," Hollie says flatly, "and keep him out of it until I can look at him without vomiting." She grabs Tin Tin's hand and it takes little more than a surprisingly gentle tug for her to pull the younger woman back into the villa. "The _nerve_ of that boy!" She hisses once they are out of Alan's earshot. "He acts like he _owns _ you."

"He's not that bad," in the face of Hollie's anger Tin Tin's is fading and turning into the disappointed hurt at his treatment of her. She can see it for what it is; jealousy and hurt feelings, but just like all the times that he has in the past Alan is taking it out on her instead of treating her like a human being and talking to her about it. She knows, though, that later he will come to her and apologise and that just like always she will listen to his words with her heart instead of her head and forgive him his temper and his jealousy.

He does not come to her until everyone has gone to bed but Tin Tin knows that word of the argument and the things he said have made it around the villa from the way that the other boys glare at Alan over dinner. The knock on her door is almost timid, but she knows it is him from the impatient sigh that she hears when she hesitates.

"What do you want?" She asks, deciding that this time she will not forgive him, this time she will let him see how much he has hurt her and make him hurt in return.

"I came to apologise," he says, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Do you even know what you're apologising for?" She queries. "Or are you doing it because Scott said that you should?"

"I don't do everything Scott tells me to," he snorts and she raises her eyebrows at him, unamused and not afraid to show it. "I said some horrible things to you today, I know I did, and I shouldn't have said them. I don't even know why I did it." Which is when she finally snaps. Hearing him tell her that he can say such terribly hurtful things without even knowing why he does it is probably the worst thing he could have told her.

"You say them, Alan, because you have the emotional maturity of an amoeba," she whispers. "You do it because you aren't man enough to admit that you might be jealous. You tell me that you think of me as a sister in one breath but don't even allow me the freedom that your brothers do even though they genuinely feel that way about me. To you it's just an excuse, a reason to tell yourself that you can't touch. I'm right _here_. I've been here for the last three years and if you'd just get your head out of your ass for one minute you would have seen that I'd done everything but fling my naked body at you. Which means that you don't have the right to get jealous, you don't have the right to act like you own me. If I want to go on a date, I will go on a date. If I want to form a meaningful relationship with someone of the opposite sex, I will do so, and if I want to find someone who will treat me like I'm precious and mean something, I will find that person. Even if it isn't you. In fact, right now, especially if it isn't you."

"What are you saying, Tin Tin?" Alan asks and his voice is genuinely baffled that this has not gone the way that it usually would.

"I'm saying that you can't fix it this time using empty words," she feels tears start to fall. "You hurt me too badly this time. Good night, Alan."

With that she closes the door on him and wonders if her words will have made any difference at all. Then she wonders how, in spite of everything that she has said and done, she can still love him like she does.

_Did I just break Alan and Tin Tin? I think I might have broken them. Also, I like writing from Tin Tin's POV. Actually I like writing as someone who is not a Tracy, I like to get the outsiders view on them. Also, don't throw things at me, okay? I didn't intend on breaking them like this._

_Artemis_


	33. Chapter 33

_So, I've proof read this but I'm doing it with a mild temperature, just like I wrote it with a fever of 102 and tonsils that even impressed my doctor. Mostly because I reported my symptoms as "a sore throat that has been driving me nuts for a week and some hot flashes". This made her think it was only a rather mild case of tonsillitis. Evidently not. What I'm saying is as much as I've been fighting it for the last week I'm apparently sick. Actually it explains rather a lot, like why I've been living on a steady diet of Scot's-so-easy (and yes I had a childish giggle) and soft fruit because it was all I could swallow. I was going to hold off on posting it until I was feeling slightly more human but I'm still awake so I figured I'd do it now anyway. This is my excuse for any randomness and I'm sticking with it._

Breakfast is awkward and subdued. Scott watches as Hollie squeezes Tin Tin's hand, muttering to her softly in between feeding Ashwyn and eating her own food. The young woman is obviously upset and Scott can tell from the way that Alan sullenly refuses to look at her that she has not forgiven him as easily as she usually would for his words the day before. Having spoken to Hollie about the incident Scott can easily understand why Tin Tin would be less willing to forgive than usual.

The others may not know exactly what was said but they are all aware that Alan has done something to upset Tin Tin and even Gordon, the brother most likely to stand by him, is strangely silent. Scott has to wonder how much Alan told him for Gordon to be that put out with him. The tense atmosphere does not go unnoticed by their father and grandmother, a far cry from the teasing only days before, and Scott knows that this will only be allowed to go on for so long until their father steps in. He knows that the brothers will pull it together in the event of a rescue but this is not a good environment to live in. Even Ashwyn has picked up on it and she is much more fussy than normal as Hollie tries to feed her.

Eventually the girls give in and abandon the breakfast table, Grandma not far behind them. Scott knows that the older woman will try to fix whatever this is and with his father's attention well and truly caught it is in his best interest to get his hands on Alan, fast, and see if there is anything about the situation at all that can be salvaged. Which is not going to be easy given that Scott is angry with his brother at the moment anyway.

He manages to corner Alan in the gym while the others are messing around by the pool. The rest of the family have come together to try and boost Tin Tin's mood and it means that Alan has been left to his own devices. This in itself is usually dangerous enough when the younger man is in a good mood but when he feels like the island has turned against him it can be something of a disaster.

"You really messed it up this time, didn't you," Scott states, leaning in the door so that Alan's immediate escape route is barred.

"Leave me alone," Alan snaps as he mops sweat off his forehead. The younger man has obviously been hard at it for a while and Scott wonders if he has been using this to take his mind off the argument with Tin Tin.

"Not this time, Al," he shakes his head. "What were you thinking?" He demands then. "We go through this every time Tin Tin meets a guy or goes on a date. What made you think you'd get a different result this time?"

"It wouldn't have happened at all if Hollie hadn't stuck her nose in," his younger brother gripes and Scott has to fight to keep a grip on his own temper. "Fancy setting Tin Tin up on a blind date like that."

"Tin Tin could have said 'no'," Scott points out. "All she had to do was tell Hollie and Erin that she was happy with things the way they are and Hollie would have left it alone. Did you listen to anything she said the other day?" Alan stays silent, his face once again taking on that sullen frown that tells his brother that Alan knows he is in the wrong even if he does not want to admit it. Scott sighs, exasperation clear in the sound, and shakes his head.

"It's not like it matters, anyway," Alan says suddenly. "I tried to apologise last night and she threw it all back in my face."

"I'm not surprised," this time Scott does not bother to hide the anger in his voice. "Hollie told me what you said to her. You better hope that Father doesn't hear about it."

"I know, it was stupid," Alan admits. "I only said it because I was mad."

"She'll forgive you eventually, Tin Tin always does, but I think you better stay away from Hollie for a couple of days," Scott mentally rolls his eyes at his brother. He does not need to tell Alan that he does not have the right to get angry at Tin Tin for seeing other guys because part of Alan already knows it. He just needs to accept that until he can show Tin Tin how he really feels he cannot possibly expect her to ignore all other potential love interests. Scott knows what it feels like to pine for the one person he loves who seems to be forever beyond his reach. He knows how much it hurts for that person to break his heart so he has an idea what it is that Alan is going through on an almost daily basis living with, and denying himself, that one person he loves that much. He just does not understand why, given the happiness that his two eldest brothers have found over the last several months, Alan insists on maintaining that position that insists that his job is too dangerous to allow himself and Tin Tin that same experience.

As for Hollie's temper; Scott knows better than everyone on this island that it takes a lot to make her lose it and, as with his father, he prefers to stay out of the firing line. Which is why he half expects fireworks when he mentions the conversation with Alan to her. Hollie simply sighs and buries her head into his shoulder as they lie in bed together. He can tell that she is still angry with his youngest brother but her initial reaction to Alan's behaviour seems to have burnt out.

"I just don't understand how he can be so stupid about this," she admits after a moment. "I know _you_ weren't exactly quick on the uptake when we met but he's had _years_."

"It's probably why he's hesitating to change anything now," Scott mutters in reply, "he's become far too comfortable with how easy he's got it."

"No competition," Hollie grins, remembering the day that she realised her own feelings for Scott and had decided to take him off the market before someone else did.

"True," he whispers, "we were never going to make a play for her once we realised how much Alan liked her." Hollie's head pops up.

"You mean _you_ had a thing for Tin Tin?" She teases.

"When she came to live here we all noticed how much she'd grown up and how pretty she is," there is a wistful tone to his voice. "Alan noticed it the most but you try being trapped here with only your brothers and father to look at." He gets a little bit more defensive about it when he feels Hollie shaking against him but he quickly realises that she is laughing. "What?"

"I'm sorry," she giggles, "I remember all those stories you used to tell me about 'little Tin Tin'. It's hard to imagine you seeing her as anything more than the little girl with pigtails who used to torment your brothers."

Scott takes a moment to consider that and realises that image, as much as anything, is part of the reason he was so willing to bow out and reduce any competition that Alan might have at a chance with her from his own family. To his mind she will always be the girl who became his younger sister long before he joined the Air Force, even before he went to college, and that is why he will always protect her as such. Even if it means that one day he will have to take Alan to one side and tell him to back off and leave her be.

It makes him wonder if he should not have taken that course of action a long time ago.

_Artemis_


	34. Chapter 34

_I wrote the epilogue for this today, I don't think that even I know when I'm going to post it at the moment but it was so fluffy and sweet I think I gave myself a whole bunch of cavities. At least we all know that they have that to look forward to. As for the rest of it, seeing how they get there is part of the fun._

It takes a week for the atmosphere on the island to return to something like normal. While the rest of the family quickly let Alan's argument with Tin Tin slide into the history of all his arguments with her, the young Malasian woman is not so quick to forgive. Her conversations with the youngest Tracy brother are few, though she would be the first to admit that she misses them, but her anger at him has almost completely fizzled out. She knows that had he come to her and apologised even a day later she would have forgiven him, would not have taken his ignorance of his own emotions to heart quite as much as she had. Now she is stuck in that space in between resignation and forgiveness and completely unsure how to tell him that she is no longer angry with him.

They have not seen much of Scott, Alan or John on the island the last couple of days, the three boys now up in orbit making repairs to Thunderbird Five with Virgil and Gordon still planet side on stand by in case they get a call out. It makes for an eerily quiet time in an environment usually filled with at least the hint of life. The quiet has given Tin Tin a great deal of time to think and certainly a better environment to do it in. Alan's words hurt, particularly the implications behind some of them, but they have been friends for a long time and that has to count for more than a few heated and jealous sentences.

This time she is the one to go to him, this time she knocks on his door and waits to see if he will answer. When Alan does he looks tired, even though it is not surprising given the amount he has been working the last few days, and it is almost enough to make her rethink this plan for the moment.

"Can I come in?" She asks, almost timidly. He steps to one side and waves her in less than graciously. "Thank you."

They stand in awkward silence as Alan shuts the door and it is a long moment before either one of them speaks.

"Do you like him?" Alan asks before Tin Tin even gets a chance to tell him why she is here. "Nathan, do you actually like him?" Tin Tin knows what he is implying. She knows that he is asking if she wants to see Nathan again and if there is the potential for something more.

"I do," she replies with a half frown, "I guess, I mean I don't know him well enough to know that for sure yet." She sees a glimmer of hope flash through Alan's eyes and she perches on the edge of his bed as she tries to find the words to explain this to him. "I just missed it, the dating thing, and it was a chance to feel special again. Like you do when you race. I missed that feeling."

She did not come here to explain herself to him. She did not come to see him to try and make him understand everything from her perspective. She only came to find out if they could return to some semblance of that friendship they have shared for so long.

"So living here doesn't make you feel special?" Alan asks and she sighs.

"It's not the same feeling. This is my home," she gestures vaguely with one hand. "It's a wonderful place to live but it's exactly that. It's the place I live and after a while it's just not the same. I love living here with all of you and if I ever had to leave it would be one of the hardest things I'll ever have to do but you know as well as I do that this island isn't the whole world."

"That's not something I'm likely to forget," Alan points out sitting next to her.

"I know," she smiles gently. "So keeping that in mind can we not fight about me dating again? I don't like arguing with you." There is a long moment of silence as Alan seems to mull over her words. "Please, Alan."

"I'll try," he concedes finally, if a little grudgingly, "I'm not going to make any promises but I'll try." Tin Tin slips her arms around him in a warm hug and Alan only hesitates for a moment before he squeezes back.

"Thank you," she whispers, completely heartfelt and at the same time sorrowful. She hopes that this means that Alan will stand back and let things with Nathan take their natural course, but she has a feeling that he will still want to have his say on the matter.

They do not settle back into their normal routine the next day, Tin Tin knows that it will probably take a few days for their resentment at each other to completely bleed into the past, and Alan is careful not to mention Nathan around her even when his brothers tease her. In fact she completely misses the almost hopeless expression that crosses his face when she laughs at Scott's gentle ribbing and is only witness to the way that Hollie's own body language seems to radiate sympathy in his direction. She is not a fool, however, though she likes Nathan she does not think that this will lead to anything more than any other of the brief encounters she has had since coming to the island, even the short lived relationships while she was in England had the same finite sense to them. Her life is too complicated and her heart too completely devoted to someone else. She knows that Nathan will eventually tire of the secrecy behind her job on the island and as much as she would like to bring him here a part of her long ago decided that should a relationship become that serious she would leave rather than risk introducing a stranger to the life and organisation that the Tracy family have built.

"I'm glad to see you and Alan patched things up, Honey," John says to her later on the balcony, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and squeezing for a moment.

"Me too," she smiles. "Do you think he'll ever figure out why he does it?" She asks after a long moment. John glances behind them to where he can see Alan pretending to read on the couch while watching them over the top of his book.

"I doubt it," he replies candidly. "Maybe you should take a leaf out of Hollie's book." He suggests after a moment.

"Don't be silly," she giggles and blushes a little. "I couldn't possibly do that." Scott still maintains that Hollie simply took all her clothes off and threw herself at him. Hollie still argues that she had been a great deal more refined than that and that she cannot possibly help it if Scott remembers the second date with more clarity than he does the first. While Tin Tin is certain that Scott's version of how he and Hollie got together, which seems to change with nearly every telling, is almost entirely false she knows that Hollie did, indeed, take matters into her own hands.

"We both know Scott exaggerates when he tells that story," John assures her. "As it happens Hollie just got in between him and some blonde airhead who was coming on a little bit strong." Given that when he was younger nothing was too strong a come on to Scott Tracy Tin Tin frowns up at John. "I think he was already sold on Hollie at the time and Scott doesn't really go for blondes." John leaves out the part about the blonde being a notorious local gold digger that his brother had once taken home for a night of no strings fun. Turned out the girl had not believed in the no strings idea. "Get Scott drunk enough and you find out all sorts of little gems." He adds.

"I couldn't do that," Tin Tin shakes her head.

"Yeah, give Nathan a proper chance before you go scraping the bottom of the barrel," John winks at her and grins and she turns to see Alan stood in the door. "Just think about it, Honey," John whispers to her and makes his way back inside, brushing past his brother with a clap to Alan's shoulder.

"What were you two talking about?" Alan asks, seeming one part genuinely curious and another part that same old jealousy.

"Relationship advice," Tin Tin says with a giggle.

"From _John_?" Alan's incredulous reply is enough to turn the giggle into full blow laughter.

"He's got a few more ideas than you'd think," she manages to get out after a moment. "Maybe you should talk to him." She offers then and breezes past him with little more than a brush of her hand against his forearm.

_Artemis_


	35. Chapter 35

_Thanks to Chelle last night for unplugging my writers block. Hopefully there'll be more out in a couple of days for you all. After I get through the Supernatural catch up._

The weeks roll by and Thanksgiving approaches and Scott watches as Virgil's mood, so positive after Erin's impromptu visit, begins to go downhill. The eldest Tracy brother can understand why, he knows that it has to be hard for Virgil to see him so happy and with so much of his life coming together, knows that watching as Hollie seems to expand almost daily as the baby she is carrying grows has to be a harsh reminder to all of his brothers that there is life outside of International Rescue.

This does not mean that the weeks pass in perfect bliss for the couple. Scott and Hollie get into a raging argument two days before Thanksgiving that culminates in slammed doors, tears and awkward silence. An hour later and Scott still cannot figure out what set her off or why they argued about it but his father is quick to tell him that it is probably the change in her body's hormones that has made her so fractious. It is a conclusion that neither Tin Tin or Grandma are very impressed with. Hollie is in Ashwyn's room when Scott finds her, watching the little girl as she sleeps and with fresh tear tracks still on her cheeks.

"Amelia was pregnant this time last year," she whispers when he walks into the room. Ashwyn is nearly ten months old now, crawling at a speed that frightens Scott sometimes and attempting to pull herself to her feet with ever increasing frequency. "We cooked dinner together while Mike watched the game." He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around his fiancée. "It was the last time I saw her." She finishes and Scott finally understands why she has been so fractious the last few days, he finally understands why she is so upset. She turns in his arms and buries her face into his chest, shaking as she begins to cry once more and Scott comforts her helplessly. It is easy to forget that she has no family left except Ashwyn. It is easy to forget that as much as his brothers see her as a sister she has lost so much in her life already.

He presses a tender kiss to her forehead and shakes his head at John when he comes into the room. His middle brother mouths that his father wants to see him and nods. Of all his brothers John is the one most sensitive to the changing moods of others and Scott is glad that it is him his father sent. Hollie seems to sense that there is someone watching them because she looks up and turns towards the door.

"Oh, Honey," he says seeing the streaks on her cheeks, "now what are these?" He comes closer to them and for half a moment Scott is jealous of the watery smile she offers his brother. "Father sent me to steal my brother for a little while, so how about you and I go and have a cup of tea in the garden? You can have some peace and quiet there and I promise to dunk anyone who upsets you."

She huffs out a tiny laugh and nods, letting John lead her away to the quiet haven that Kyrano created on the island not long after they moved in. While the rest of the family enjoy time by the pool more, along with Kyrano, the women on the island tend to spend time in the quiet of the garden as often as they do lying by the pool. Scott follows after a quick glance down at Ashwyn, the baby is sleeping peacefully still apparently oblivious to the activity in her room, and makes his way to see what it is that his father wants.

"The repairs on Thunderbird Five should be complete in a few days," Jeff says when Scott approaches him. "Once they're done I think it's time that we looked at all of our equipment a little bit more closely." Scott knows what his father is referring to. With the strange malfunction of the air recycling units on Five it is only reasonable to think that they might need to take a look at everything else. It is going to be a massive undertaking, going over all of their craft and equipment with a fine toothed comb is going to be hard work and more than a little tedious at times.

"I'll talk to Virgil and Brains about getting a schedule drawn up for after Thanksgiving," he tells his father, not bothering to hide his need to go and see if Hollie is okay.

"Is Hollie alright, son?" His father asks after a long moment.

"I think so," Scott perches on the edge of the desk as he runs a hand back through his hair. "She's adjusted so well to living here that I sometimes forget what she's lost. John's in the garden with her at the moment." His father nods and seems to get the hint that he wants to go and see how she is doing because he waves Scott away with a half smile. His father knows that everything that needs to be done will be, regardless of the time that Scott spends with his fiancée, and he also knows that Scott understands just how important International Rescue is.

It only takes him a few minutes to reach the garden and he is pleased to hear low voices. As he rounds the corner he can see John with his arm around Hollie's shoulders, can see the way that he is leaning in towards her and hear the soft words that he says before either of them notice that he has joined them.

"You're family, Honey, don't ever forget it," his brother insists and it makes something in Scott warm. Hollie has lost a great deal and it is good to see her getting something back for a change.

oOo

The morning of Thanksgiving rolls around and Virgil once again opens his eyes to find an empty bed. He sighs, thinking back on his last conversation with Erin when he had asked her to come and spend the day on the island. Erin is not as close to her family as he is with his but she has three sisters and four brothers and she had seemed excited at the prospect of spending the day with them. After hearing that Virgil had not bothered to push the subject any further. He could only think about how he would have felt in her position. It does not change the fact that he misses her, nor does it change the fact that he wants her to be here with him rather than having to be reminded of what he is missing out on by Scott and Hollie at every turn.

Virgil is not a jealous man by nature, preferring to see what he wants and go for it rather than hold back, but in this instance it is something that he cannot help feeling and he knows that John feels the same way. Virgil watched his brother pine over Madeline for eighteen months and though it seems that they have moved on from lingering looks John is not in a position to bring Madeline to the island at all. It is strange to think how much life on Tracy Island has altered since Hollie fell back into their lives but Virgil thinks it is for the better. He has not seen Scott so relaxed in a long time and in a way it is like getting the brother he knew before the cares of International Rescue back.

It does not mean that he does not wish Erin were here with them on this day any less.

_Artemis_


	36. Chapter 36

_I actually found this one quite hard to do, I've struggled with it all day and this is as much as I can get out. So here you are, the product of my labours._

Thanksgiving in the Tracy household, like all family gatherings when all five of the brothers are on the island, is a noisy affair. Though they are all grown men none of the boys are adverse to horseplay when they can and even International Rescue takes a break during the holidays unless there is a call out. The Tracy men enjoy themselves and Hollie, Tin Tin and Grandma join Kyrano in the kitchen where the four focus on Ashwyn and preparing a family dinner. The split is one made out of choice, the women and Kyrano preferring to work together than dodge out of the way of the seemingly limitless energy of the men of the Tracy family. The boys, on the other hand, stay out of the way because Grandma has made it clear that if they come into the kitchen for any reason they will be slapped knuckles and jobs dealt out.

Not all of the brothers listen.

Virgil cannot help but laugh when Hollie uses a wooden spoon to bat Scott's hands away from a pie she has cooling on the side. He can see the way that his brother pouts at his pregnant fiancée and how she presses a kiss to knuckles that he is rubbing in mock pain. Usually Scott is good at sneaking food past their grandmother and Kyrano, particularly on a day when there is so much to do, but with Hollie and Tin Tin helping out it is difficult to sneak through even this large kitchen.

"Go and keep Ashwyn occupied," Hollie tells him as she brushes flour dusted fingers along his jaw and Virgil feels a surge of jealousy. He cannot help but wonder how Erin would have fit herself into the family dynamic here and he wonders when he lost himself so completely to her. "Don't think I don't see you hiding in that corner, Virgil," he hears Hollie address him and he grins at her then withdraws from the organised chaos that is the family kitchen.

Virgil has guarded his heart for most of his life. Like all of his brothers he had relationships in school and college, like all of them he had the childlike loves of youth and inexperience, and like all of them he has grown into his own man with his own thoughts on the subject. Virgil is not frightened of commitment, much like he has realised Alan is, but he has never been the sort to fall in love at the drop of a hat. Remembering his father's agony after the death of his mother was a deciding factor in Virgil's views on love. He never wants to feel that, never wanted to put himself into the kind of position where he might go through that. So he has guarded his heart and it amazes him that somehow Erin has slipped past every defence that he put in place.

Erin calls not long after dinner, the chirrup of his cell phone earning a disapproving glare from his father and grandmother. This is a family day, traditionally cell phones are banned during these kinds of celebration. He excuses himself from the living room and makes his way out on the balcony, letting the sound of her voice wash over him as they chat idly for a while.

~_Are you talking to a guy?~_ Virgil hears a man's voice in the background.

~_Go away, Flynn,~_ he hears her respond. This is one of her brothers, then, and he grins when he hears the next words.

~_You're really talking to a guy? Jordan, Erin's talking to an actual man!~_

_~Are you sure?~ _Another voice queries, this one female. ~_Can you see a face or is it all how she's reacting? Because we'll never know for certain until we see actual man parts.~_

"Should I be worried?" He asks Erin and hears her sigh.

~_I'll kill them both myself so you won't have to be,~_ she assures him.

"Stay with us at Christmas," he offers impulsively, the same way that he asked her to come to the island for Thanksgiving. This time, though, he suspects that his timing might be exactly right. This time he is thrilled to hear her tell him that she will before he hears her outraged squawk and another voice sounds more clearly in his ear.

~_You must be this Virgil she's mentioned, am I right__?~_ This man's voice is different from the one that he has already heard. He replies to the affirmative and hears Erin telling him to give her back her phone. This is her oldest brother, Eric, a man who joined WASP at eighteen years old and is still serving at thirty-seven. What follows is a scuffle for possession of the phone and he can hear Erin berating her older brother for a short while before she takes the phone back sounding slightly breathless.

~_I'll see you on Sunday?~_ She asks, the sounds of her siblings and their partners increasing in the background.

"First thing in the morning," he agrees, laughing when he hears her contending with Flynn once more. She says goodbye and he can hear her shouting threats at her brother as the line goes dead. It is something of a relief to know that he is not the only one with a family seemingly set on maximum levels of embarrassment and he returns to the living room with a grin on his face. Erin will be joining the family for Christmas and it is something that he cannot wait to tell his father.

_Artemis_


	37. Chapter 37

_Caught up in Virgil and Erin. Although I have plans for the meeting the parents scene (which I have to admit will be based on real life events. I have a big family and we've had a lot of fun over the years) I just need to decide which stories to use. For now you have the in between bit where Virgil gets a bit insecure. Bless the poor bugger._

Virgil calls Erin to finalise their plans for Christmas about a week the school closes for the holidays. He can tell that there is something bothering her as soon as she answers. The men of the Tracy family may not be the best at reading people's emotions when directed at them, but they can see when something is upsetting another person and Erin's whole demeanour screams that something or another has gone wrong somewhere.

"Mom pitched a fit when I told her I wasn't coming home for Christmas," she says when he asks her what is wrong. "She wants me to spend a few days with them when school finishes and then leave with you on Christmas Eve." Virgil cannot help the rush of disappointment at having his time with her cut even shorter but he does not say anything, knowing how hard he would find it to be torn between his family and that of his lover.

"I can get you there, it isn't a problem to keep your parents happy," he assures her.

"It's not just that," she sighs. "They want to meet you." Which is big, really big, far more than Virgil had thought it was going to be. Given the conversation that he overheard at Thanksgiving. "It won't just be Mom and Dad either. Eric and the others will be there."

Virgil has to force himself to smile at that, has to clamp down on the nerves that flash through him and the instinct that tells him to run, run, run. His heart and his head tell him that he could be happy with Erin for the rest of his life but the old habit of fleeing when things seem to be getting more serious is hard to ignore and he knows that she sees it from the way that she looks away from the screen and closes her eyes.

"I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry," she whispers after a moment and she rubs a hand across her forehead.

"If it's what you want," he forces himself to say and he can see a long conversation with Scott in his future at the rate things are going. "Whatever they come up with can't be any worse than the way you met my family." He adds and he can tell from the way that she grimaces that he would probably be both surprised and terrified when he finally does encounter them.

Later on that day Virgil tracks Scott down in Thunderbird One's hanger. His older brother is covered in grease and talking quietly to Brains and Tin Tin about something he has found during his examination of his craft. Even now that Thunderbird Five has been fully repaired and Alan is back on board after John had taken a two week stint up there to finish his rotation the family are still wary that the rest of their equipment could also have been affected by general wear and tear and Virgil knows that it will take them a while to reassure themselves that everything is functioning normally.

"Got a minute?" He asks his brother when Scott approaches and leaves Tin Tin and Brains with their heads together over Scott's notes. The young Malasian woman's cheeks are also streaked with grease, as is the pale pink bandanna that she has used to keep her hair out of her face, and Virgil is once again struck by how completely she has thrown herself into their choice of lifestyle. She did not have to join them, he reasons, did not have to have a part of this life of solitude and isolation. Watching her with Brains he finds himself pleased that she has found a friend in the young scientist, Brains is at least completely impartial to anything that may happen between her and Alan.

"Sure, what's up?" Scott grabs a cloth from a tool box as he walks past it, wiping his hands on it almost ineffectually as they leave the hanger.

"Erin wants me to meet her family," he blurts when he is certain that no one else is listening. He expected a number of different reactions, Scott laughing was not one of them. "It's not funny," he grumbles.

"Even you have to admit that it is a little bit amusing."

"I don't do meeting the parents, Scott," Virgil reminds him. "The last time that happened I was eighteen and we both know how that worked out." Scott laughs softly and shakes his head at his brother before sobering as he grabs a bottle of water from the small fridge they keep in each of the work rooms.

"You're thirty, Virgil," Scott points out and in an instant all mirth and humour has drained out of him. "What the hell is it that you're so frightened of?"

"I didn't say I was frightened," Virgil hisses. "I'm just not good with parents, heck I'm not good with relationships at all."

"I'm not saying parents are easy, Virg," Scott says after a moment, "Father's a prime example of that, but if you feel anything for Erin at all you're going to have to suck this up." Both men are silent for a few minutes, both thinking about their own meet the family experiences and it is clear that there has been few encounters that they would both rather forget, but from the way that Scott smiles Virgil knows that he is thinking about Amelia and Michael. He knows that Scott is thinking about the love that his friend managed to bring into his life and he realises that he wants that. He realises that he wants to be able to think back on times with Erin and times when he has panicked and fretted with a fondness and long suffering amusement at his own stupidity.

"You don't think it's too soon?" He asks.

"You brought her to meet us on a first date," his brother replies, "and I met Hollie's parents before we were even dating. I'm hardly the right person to ask. Anyway, her parents can't really be more scary than Father, or Gordon when he's in one of his moods for that matter. Just get it over and done with." Scott glances down at his watch and swears viciously, biting off curses and turning to march from the room. "I'd love to continue the girly bonding thing we've got going here, but Hollie has an appointment and I've got to get showered before we can go."

"Good to know that impending fatherhood hasn't changed your personality," Virgil mutters as he follows his brother.

"I'll change a dirt diaper with the best of them," Scott shrugs, "doesn't mean I have to turn into a girl to do it." He stops. "Look, John's better at the whole relationship thing than I am anyway, and Tin Tin and Hollie probably have a better grasp on it than anyone on the island except Grandma. Just go with what feels right," he pauses. "And try not to screw this up, Hollie'll kill me if you do."

Virgil watches his brother walk away feeling no more certain now than he did an hour before. He does conclude, however, that meeting Erin's family might not be such a bad thing.

_Artemis_


	38. Chapter 38

_My family is bigger and crazier than Erin's, most of the things they have done to various partners of mine, my sister's and my cousin's over the years could not be made up. Grandpa James is very real, he's my grandfather in all his crazy and creepy glory. Actually I toned him down and that in itself should terrify the lot of you. _

Virgil's first thought when he pulls up outside the snow covered house belonging to Erin's parents is that she has not told him much about them. The house is huge, bigger than her stories about her childhood would have suggested. Then again he supposes that a couple with eight children would need a big house. Erin already has the door open as he makes his way up the steps to the porch of the house, her face split by a wide grin and strands of tinsel plaited through her blonde hair. At her side is a girl, probably no more than ten years old, who wrinkles her nose at them when Virgil pulls Erin into a searing kiss.

"That's gross, Aunt Erin," the girl informs them.

"Virgil, this is Sophie," Erin introduces them. The girl stares back at him with wide brown eyes then runs back into the house.

"Mommy!" She shouts as she disappears inside. "He's here!" Erin groans as she leads him through the door.

"She's Jordan's oldest," the woman elaborates. "Unfortunately, she inherited his mother's big mouth." Erin takes his jacket and hangs it on a coat rail that is already creaking under the weight of the heavy winter coats it holds, then leads him into the large family living room.

All told there is already over twenty people gathered there. Erin's parents are obviously the older couple, her father a balding man whose remaining hair is almost completely white. Her mother has hair that has been dyed a pale blonde, with just a touch of grey showing through at her temples, but she still seems to be at least a decade younger than Erin's father.

The first person to come and greet them is a tall male with the powerful upper body of a man who works out regularly and hair is cropped short and tight at the sides. His eyes, like Erin's, are green but they are hard and lack the warmth of his sister's. Virgil can identify him easily from Erin's descriptions, her pride in a brother who still serves in WASP. This is Eric.

"You must be Virgil," he says as he shakes the engineers hand. Though the squeeze is subtle enough that Erin will not notice it Virgil still feels the bones in his hand grind together and he returns it with a tight smile. Something flickers behind the other man's eyes and Virgil receives a barely perceptible nod.

"Which makes you Eric," he replies, noticing the attention of the rest of the family. After that follows a series of introductions to the other members of the family, the wives, husbands and children of Erin's brothers and sisters. It is a haze of names that Virgil has no real hope of remembering correctly.

Anna-Marie, Erin's mother, offers him a drink and he opts for a coffee rather than beer or whiskey. He has to fly in a couple of hours and though he knows that he could afford to have one drink he does not like to drink before he flies.

"So what do you do for a living, Virgil?" Anna-Marie asks. Beside him Virgil feels Erin tense and he rests a hand on her thigh for a moment in reassurance before answering.

"I do research and development for my father," he replies with a nonchalant shrug. "We handle a lot of the early stage testing and refinement for some of the more top secret contracts." The secret to a good lie is always to sprinkle just enough truth in there to make it believable. Their primary work may all be aimed at International Rescue but many of the less advanced phases are already being filtered into the mainstream market via the company.

"Must be difficult to do on that island," Eric observes. Virgil shakes his head, once more cursing the media fascination with the secretive and elusive Tracy family.

"Not really, my brothers and I work well together and we all have our fields that we specialise in. It's actually easier to think in the peace and quiet," he deliberately does not mention the chaos that can sometimes also result from being there with his brothers.

"It still seems a little bit strange," Jordan comments as the doorbell rings. Apparently expecting it Flynn gets to his feet and disappears to answer the door.

"After Gordon's accident it seemed like the right thing for us all to spend some time together," Virgil says, sticking to the story that was given to the media, "I guess we just settled there more than we thought we would." He sees realisation dawn on Eric's face and he knows that the man has put together a couple of the pieces.

"I worked with your brother a couple of times," he says, "what happened to him was terrible, he showed a great deal of promise and could have had a great future."

The return of Flynn prevents Virgil from replying but it is warming to know that a member of Erin's family thinks so highly of his brother. There is an elderly man with Flynn, who has the same kind of expression on his face that Gordon gets when he thinks of a particularly good prank to play, and the new arrival leans heavily on a stick as he comes towards Erin. Despite this there is a liveliness, intelligence and humour in the man's eyes that hints at an agile mind inside an infirm body.

"Erin, my dear girl," he greets the blonde as she gets to her feet.

"Hello, Grandpa James," her smile is fond as the old man pulls her into a quick hug.

"That school of yours is too far away," he grumbles, "you don't get home enough." Erin laughs. "Now, to important business, are you pregnant yet?" Virgil knows that his surprise must show on his face but Erin seems to take it in her stride with little more than a nervous laugh.

"No, Grandpa," she almost whispers.

"Well _why not_?" James demands turning his attention to Virgil. "_How_ is she not pregnant yet, boy? You must know how it all works so what are you both doing wrong?" He sits next to Virgil and leans in close. "Of course if you're stuck I could give you a few tips."

"Grandpa, please," Erin's cheeks are flaming now, "we are _not_ discussing our sex life with you."

"Nonsense," James cackles, "youth should always bow to age and experience and I have a great deal of both. It's about time you followed in your siblings footsteps."

"Flynn hasn't provided any kids," she points out.

"Flynn's got to find a good man willing to adopt before he can have kids and heaven forgive the adoption agency that lets him."

The attention off him for a moment Virgil excuses himself on the pretence of using the bathroom. He spends a few minutes locked in the room with the tap running, fighting the urge to climb out of the window and drive away as fast as he can. When he finally feels ready to rejoin the family he opens the door to find Jordan's husband leaning against the wall.

"You're doing fine," he says with a grin. "They're like this all the time. When Jordan brought me to meet them all for the first time James took me to see his knife collection and asked me to chose the one he'd stick me with if I ever hurt her. Tara's fiancée was given a written exam and the list goes on. Flynn's ex practically ran away screaming."

Hearing about the experiences of the others makes Virgil feel better, if only because it means that this is the norm for this family. He will still be relieved when he is in the air with Erin and on the way home. His own family can seem overwhelming at times but he will be glad of the familiarity. From Erin's expression when he returns he knows that she is eager to leave too and he glances at his watch concluding that if they leave now they should be able to get back to the island before the family meal is served up. It does not take them long to take their leave of the gathered Taylor family and Virgil is not the only one to breathe a sigh of relief once they are both settled in the car.

"Thank God that's over," Erin breathes. "Please can we go to the island now? I need to be around semi sane people for a while."

"We'd probably have better luck somewhere else," he points out.

"Maybe," she concedes, "but I'll take your family over mine. I just spent the last twenty minutes getting sex tips from my parents and grandfather, trust me, I'd prefer to forget this day happened."

"I can live with that," he grins.

_Artemis_


	39. Chapter 39

_Sometimes I do nice things. I have no idea how long this doing nice things bit is going to last. No idea at all._

Hollie is less than sympathetic when Erin and Virgil recount his encounter with the Taylor family. Even Scott laughs as they all relax together out on the balcony while John and Tin Tin fetch Alan from Thunderbird Five so that he can be with them on Christmas morning. The sound of Gordon's even strokes as he swims can be heard below them and the two couples take the time to quietly enjoy the company of the others.

"So James is still determined that you're going to have a baby before you're thirty?" Hollie asks with a giggle, her hand resting on her ever increasing bump. "I take it you didn't tell him that I'm pregnant?"

"Are you kidding?" Erin demands with a groan. "That would just give him _more_ ammunition and trust me he doesn't need it."

"Your grandfather's adorable," Hollie smirks.

"He's terrifying," Virgil cuts in. "I'm serious, Father's got nothing on him." Hollie laughs outright as Erin buries her face in Virgil's shoulder, even Scott is smiling at his brother's obvious discomfort.

"He can't be that bad," he looks at Hollie and his fiancée shakes her head.

"I thought that too, then I met him," she giggles. "James is a sweet old man when he wants to be but he can be a terror as well."

"He only gets away with it because he's so old," Erin pouts, then she sighs as she turns to Hollie. "Nathan and Tin Tin broke up." She changes the subject.

"I know," Hollie shakes her head with a sigh of her own. "We knew it would happen. How did he take it?"

"Better than I thought," Erin glances at Virgil. "I heard Alan didn't react very well to them dating."

"That would be something of an understatement," Scott says with a laugh. "I honestly thought that the kid would catch a clue."

"He's hard headed," Hollie informs them, "and I think part of him is frightened of stepping out of that friendzone." She looks at Erin. "Did you bring it?" She asks, her eyes narrowed.

"What do you take me for? Of _course_ I brought it," Erin's grin is slightly wicked and Virgil meets Scott's eyes with a flash of concern. Whatever the two women are planning cannot possibly end well. "It's in my suitcase, which is in Virgil's room." She shrugs. "What makes you think it'll make a difference?"

"Because I don't know what else to do with them except locking them in a tiny room together until they figure it out," Hollie grouses.

"I could go with locking Alan in a room," Virgil says with a grin. "Although I don't know that Father would appreciate it all that much."

"That's what's always stopped me from doing it," Hollie admits, "but I did nearly ask him if we could accidentally leave Tin Tin up there with him."

"That would solve it," Erin agrees and Scott nods. "Let's give this a go first though, tis the season and all that."

oOo

The mistletoe seems to appear over night in all of the doorways that Virgil, Scott, Alan and the girls are most likely to use. The family gather for a sleepy breakfast, Erin and Virgil half wrapped around each other at the table, when John notices it. The middle Tracy son knows who is responsible instantly, looking at Hollie and quirking an eyebrown in her direction. She smirks back at him, blue eyes sparkling with mischief and then looks at the doorway as the only two missing members of the family come to join them all at the table. The door, like all the ones that Hollie and Erin seem to have chosen, is wide enough for two people to walk through side by side.

There is no mistaking the keen way that the two women watch them walk into the doorway, nor the way that Erin lets out a soft huff of laughter when Tin Tin notices what Alan has not. The glare the Malasian woman sends their way could melt glass.

"Ah," Hollie warns as Alan tries to continue forwards, her finger directing his attention upwards. Alan follows it and his expression speaks whole volumes on his thoughts on the matter. The family is watching, however, and to turn away from this would mean being mocked for being too afraid to kiss a girl. This is not an acceptable scenario, John knows, and so the peck on Tin Tin's cheek is rather grudgingly bestowed. It seems to satisfy Hollie and Erin, though, and John supposes that as long as they are happy nothing more will be said.

Later that day he happens to watch as Gordon pulls Tin Tin into a full kiss in front of Alan when he corners the girl under the mistletoe that Hollie and Erin seem to have so liberally sprinkled around the family home. He would wonder at the sense of his brother's actions, wonder why he would provoke their volatile youngest brother in this way until he happens to see the way that Tin Tin touches her lips like she has never been kissed in such a way before. Until Gordon turns to Alan and says what they have all been thinking since that morning.

"She's not our sister, Al," Gordon informs him, "if you're going to kiss her you might as well mean it."

Which, John concludes, is probably something they all should have said to Alan a long time ago, even when Tin Tin smacks Gordon on the arm as her cheeks flame red. He slides back around the corner as Gordon comes his way, opening his mouth to say something to the red-head and shutting it again when Gordon presses his finger against his lips. They wait for a long moment and then cautiously peer around to see what is happening.

Apparently Alan took Gordon's kiss as something of a challenge and it would seem that he intends to make Tin Tin forget about anything and everything his brother might have done to her. John decides that he could have happily gone on for the rest of his life without seeing his youngest brother kissing a girl like he is trying to climb inside her.

"Time to tell Hollie she can take that crap down," Gordon mutters to him. "You lot are going to be insufferable."

Idly John wonders if Hollie and Erin have a friend that they can set Gordon up with.

_Artemis_


	40. Chapter 40

_The Supernatural convention killed my brain, that's my excuse and I'm absolutely sticking to it. There will probably only be two more chapters of this after this chapter. It's time to put these guys to bed for a while I think and return to my major fandom: Supernatural. Still, I've got to conclude John and Maddie at some point as well so it'll be a while yet until I'm truly gone._

The family do not see much of Tin Tin and Alan over the course of Christmas day and when the time comes for John to drop him back up onto Thunderbird Five there is an air of reluctance around the young woman that the family is not accustomed to seeing. It would appear that, to a degree, the mistletoe has done the job that Hollie and Erin wanted it to do. It has forced Tin Tin and Alan to admit to one another, finally in the eyes of the other residents of the island, that they are attracted to each other. There is no certainty, however, that it will prove to be a long term solution.

With Alan and Tin Tin now aware of the mutual attraction that they share Hollie and Erin turn their attention to Gordon. As the only single brother left on the island he has now become fair game in their eyes. Scott does not have the heart to tell his fiancee that she does not stand a chance against one so versed in the world of prank wars as his second youngest brother. It keeps the girls occupied for the remainder of Erin's stay and with a series if mountainside rescues hitting the resources of International Rescue hard in the course of that week it is a relief to know that both women have something to talk about when the men they love are out risking their lives.

As Hollie gets ever closer to her due date Scott knows that it is all the more important to ensure that her levels of stress are kept as low as possible. It still does not prevent him from going out on rescues, he is simply more aware of the risks that he is taking. Erin's departure is emotional on more than one side. Both of the women are obviously upset at the thought of being separated and it is clear to the eldest Tracy son that his brother is not taking the distance between Erin and himself all that well. For the first time in his life Virgil Tracy is really in love and Scott knows that it has to be hard for him to be apart from the woman who finally succeeded in stealing his heart.

Not a week later Alan returns to the island and the family waits with baited breath to see if he will accept that Tin Tin might look at him as more than a friend or if, in fact, he has chosen to ignore the events of Christmas day entirely. Scott takes it as a sign of the possibility that Alan might be maturing when his brother settles for an almost bone crushing hug and the obvious whispered promise of something else entirely when his family is not in visual range. It would be nice to think that Hollie's solution to the problem might actually have worked, Scott knows that he really would have liked to shut them away together had his father not forbidden it years ago when Gordon had tried the same thing, but he also knows better than to count his chickens.

Ashwyn's first steps seem to sneak up on them all, taken in the exhausted silence between two hard rescues and soon after Erin has left the island. To see his niece growing at such a normal pace is something of a relief for Scott. Though he would never have dared to admit it to Hollie he had feared for a while that the manner of Ashwyn's birth may have had a negative impact.

Life on the island is not all roses, it never can be when the family is as entrenched in the business of saving lives as they are, but things seem to settle more now that Tin Tin and Alan are no longer dancing around each other. Chasing after Ashwyn seems to consume a great deal of Scott's time as Hollie starts to find it more and more difficult to keep up with the baby and there is the added complication of their location to her pregnancy. Technically Hollie should not be flying in her third trimester. Technicalities have a habit of going out of the window where Tracy Island is concerned.

With Scott and Hollie leaving the island on a semi-regular basis to attend appointments and pre-natal classes, John trying to see Madeline at least once a week when he is not on his rotation on Thunderbird Five, and Virgil trying to see Erin every weekend the logistics of running International Rescue take on a new complication for Jeff and he could almost be forgiven for wishing that things could go back to an earlier time when all of his sons were single. A lifetime of bachelorhood, however, is not something that he would want for any of his boys and secretly he is thrilled at the way things are beginning to come together for the majority of his children.

Hollie goes into labour three weeks early just as she and Scott are on their way for a final check up. With the couple living on an island so far from any sort of emergency medical care she has been receiving more regular checks in the hope that any potential problems will be seen early and dealt with as soon as possible. Though the more regular trips to the mainland have been taxing on Hollie especially both are glad of them when she is delivered of a healthy baby seventeen hours later, a boy they name Michael in remembrance of the friend they both lost.

Michael cannot fly until he is at least a week old and so Hollie spends that week in hospital, a time she finds difficult. It is upsetting to be separated from Scott so soon after the birth of their first child when they have not been apart since she moved the island. By the following morning, however, the island has been completely deserted and the extended Tracy family have taken the opportunity to visit her and the baby. For the nurses and midwives of the ward this is something of an inconvenience, although a young dark haired midwife seems to view it as something of a blessing, and Hollie is quickly moved to a private room. When Virgil brings Erin to visit the blonde woman is quick to inform her boyfriend, in front of Scott and Hollie, that she wants to move to the island. Virgil's reaction to her statement is to pick her up and spin her around, the kind of grin breaking across his features that Hollie has seen Scott flash at her in the private moments they share when he has returned safe from a rescue. It is something soft and loving and joyful and the kind of happiness that they could all have only hoped for with the lives that they live.

_Artemis_


	41. Chapter 41

_There is only the epilogue after this, although I have to say that this chapter and the last one feel more like mini-epilogues than anything but still. Somehow, though, I've managed to keep quiet about the outcome of John's relationship with Maddie. Check me out._

Hollie and Scott get married eleven months after Michael is born. It is not a large ceremony, attended as it is by Scott's family, Lady Penelope, and the friends that Hollie has maintained contact with over her time on the island. The run up to the ceremony is tense, with the family hyper aware of the fact that they could get a call out at any time and that while the majority of the guests are aware of the true nature of Tracy Island there will still be a few select attendees who are completely oblivious to the good work that the Tracy family do. The building, he insists, will likely be used at least four more times in the future and Jeff does not doubt that on occasion one or other of the happy couples will want to use it to simply get away from the confines of the main island.

The ceremony is held on a small island not far from the main family home. Much to the surprise of Scott and Hollie, both, Jeff Tracy had commissioned the construction of a more permanent structure on the island that would double as guest quarters for those friends of Hollie's who were not privy to her greatest secret. It takes place on the golden white sands of the island shore, guests seated on rows of simple wooden chairs that form the aisle Hollie walks up. Her dress is heavily influenced by Grecian style, falling in layers of white chiffon around her feet and light enough to be cool in the warmth of the tropical climate. Her hair has been curled and piled on top of her head, held in place with tiny clips that glitter with rubies in the sunlight.

Behind her, dressed in a simple red halter-neck dress, is Erin. She holds Ashwyn's hand as the little girl walks in her own red dress and on one hip she has balanced Michael who stares at his mother while he sucks contently on his own fist. Like the rubies in Hollie's hair the diamond of Erin's engagement ring catches in the light of the sun, seeming to wink at everyone she walks past, and she takes a moment to grin at Cassandra in the crowd as she passes her. The other woman, though obviously pleased that her friends have succeeded in their quest for happiness, looks decidedly less impressed with her date than she did when she originally landed on the island. Tin Tin follows Erin, also wearing red, and her smile is no less radiant than that of the bride or her maid of honour. Though her relationship with Alan has had more than it's share of rocky moments in the months since Michael was born, a diamond also adorns her finger and her wedding is due to take place only six weeks after Hollie and Scott's.

Scott and Virgil wait for the women to reach them with something like reverence painted across their faces. Having jokingly stated the night before that he might have to nudge his brother along, Virgil is the one who has to be reminded of his job as best man due to his utter distraction as he stares at the woman he will one day call wife. Hollie smiles at him indulgently as Scott stamps on his toes and Erin throws him a glance that informs him he will pay dearly later.

Like the ceremony the wedding breakfast is a simple affair, neither the bride nor groom known for making a spectacle out of any aspect of their lives. The speeches draw a number of laughs, more than a few tears, and a couple of near misses with references to International Rescue that leave Hollie and Scott more apprehensive than any other aspect of the wedding has.

Hollie's dark haired midwife has become a more fixed presence in their lives than the couple could have expected her to. Adele endures through a long term on again, off again relationship with Gordon that severely taxes Jeff's patience. The ceremony takes place during one of the periods when they seem able to over look one another's quirks and foibles to at least attend as a couple. Even through the haze of wedding day bliss Hollie can see that a rocky period is fast approaching and she is fairly certain that this time there will be no reconciliation. Adele and Gordon are too different, too opposite in all the wrong ways, and though she would love to see her brother-in-law happy in a relationship she is fast concluding that if one member of the Tracy clan is destined to remain a bachelor it is Gordon. When Adele catches the bouquet later that night Hollie sees the moment that Gordon decides to call it a day, right before he darts off with a quick _'She'll have to catch me first,'_ in John's direction. She can tell from the expression on John's face, and the way that he rolls his eyes, that he has reached the same conclusion and at her side Scott huffs an exasperated laugh and shakes his head.

Even though Erin and Virgil have offered to watch the children so that Scott and Hollie can enjoy a couple of days alone together on the mainland neither parent wishes to be parted from their son and niece. While their reluctance does not stem from a lack of faith in their family, they both know that both Jeff and Ruth have very successfully raised the majority of the male member of the household, but more from the fact that they do not feel that the children are old enough to be separated from them at this point in their lives. The honeymoon, therefore, is put on hold for an unspecified number of years.

It comes as no surprise to find, two months later, that Hollie is pregnant again.

_Artemis_


	42. Chapter 42

_This is the final chapter. For Hollie and Scott, and to a degree Virgil and Erin, the journey is over. They will feature in Travellers, of course, but at this point I've done everything with them that I want to. It's possible that in the future I might come back to them and deliver one shots of their lives and the kids lives but at this point they're all done. _

Pristine sand, broken only by five sets of foot prints, stretches before the family as they walk. The sound of children's laughter is clearly audible over the crash of waves on the beach. A seven year old girl with strawberry blonde curls and wide green eyes is tackled in the shallows by a six year old boy with black hair and eyes of brilliant blue. Another little girl, with hair as black as her brother's watches with all the serious bemusement of a four year old.

"Ashwyn, Michael," the auburn haired woman shouts. She walks with the steady and stately waddle of a woman heavily pregnant and she rests one hand over her stomach while the other rests loosely in that of her husband. "That's enough, both of you."

The auburn haired toddler in her husband's arms reaches for her and she takes the little girl with a soft smile and a peck to his cheek. The man, his dark hair greying now with the approach of his forty-first year, rests his hand against her lower back as they continue their walk along the sand. Eventually the four year old girl joins the older two in the sea and the woman turns imploring eyes on her husband.

He smiles at her then proceeds to run after the three children, arms spread wide as their shrieks and giggles greet his joining of their game. He scoops up the youngest girl, spinning her in circles as the other two children giggle and try to join in.

"Spin me, Uncle Scott, spin me!"

"No, Daddy, me! Spin me, Daddy," the little boy cuts in.

"Auntie Hollie, tell Michael it's my turn," Ashwyn demands and the woman laughs.

"You can all have a turn," she tells the children. "Scott put Amelia down before you make her sick," she calls out to the man who is still spinning the four year old in circles.

"She's fine," he laughs but stops and sets her onto the sand. He holds both his hands out to the other two and they grab onto them as starts to move in a circle again. Amelia returns to her mother where she holds onto the fluttering skirt of her dress as they continue walking.

A small private jet can be seen coming in to land not far away and Hollie calls again for her husband's attention.

"Virgil, Erin and Sam are back," she says once she has his attention and he has come to a halt. The children attached to his arm drop to the ground and cheer, pelting back in the opposite direction towards the family villa.

"Guess that means we're going back," he says, kissing his wife and picking up his four year old daughter. "Come on, Ames, let's see if we can catch up with the other two."

Hollie smiles as she watches her family running carefree in the sand. International Rescue is still there, her husband still faces those dangers, but here and now they are happy. Right now they are a family. They will have their trials and their hard times but that makes building their happy memories on days such as this all the more important.

_Artemis_


End file.
